Harry Potter and the Heir of Hufflepuff
by 8437372
Summary: What will happen in Harry's life when two unexpected people are discovered to have magical abilities?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Realization

Harry Potter and the Heir of Hufflepuff

What will happen in Harry's life when two unexpexted people are discovered to have magical abilities

Chapter 1:Realization

Dudley Dursley of #4 Privet Dr. was sitting in his bedroom when he heard a loud crash downstairs. He left his room and turned towards the stairs to go and investigate even though he already had a funny feeling what it was. His father had probably got angry with Potter and hit the kitchen table so hard that it flipped over or something. It was still early morning so the breakfast dishes were probably still on the table sending last remnants of eggs and sausages spewing all over the walls.

He went down to the kitchen and what he saw was unbelievable. He saw his father lying there dead on the floor with a look of pure horror on his face. He also saw his mother in the corner clutching a stick that was pointing at the man standing in the doorway.

"How could you,you monster?"

The man bowed and said "Thank you milady" "That is the worst compliment I have ever received."

"You have a choice, either get out of my house now or we partake in a wizards duel and I force you out." Said Petunia

"Excellent idea" said the man "That is if you want to leave your son standing behind you an orphan."

"That won't happen." Said Petunia

"Mummy, I didn't know you were m-m-magical" said Dudley

"Dudley you don't have to be afraid of magic anymore." Said Petunia "it's time you knew the truth."

"W-w-w-what truth?" Asked Dudley Already anticipating the answer.

"You're a wizard." Said Petunia "And you'll be joining me and Harry at Hogwarts next year.

"Now go back to the living room and wait for me," said Petunia "and then you Harry and I will leave.

"No mum I want to help." Said Dudley

"You can't without a wand." Said Petunia "Now I Flipendo /I which sent him back against the couch.

" I Protecto /I there that will keep you in there while I take care of Voldemort" said Petunia.

"Now assume position" said the man.

"Duel" they said in unison

First they bowed then their spells went flying in every direction but didn't hurt anything thanks to Petunias I Protecto /I spell.

I "Stupefy" /I said Petunia

I "Protego" /I said the man known as Voldemort

I "Mirrorus" /I said Petunia which caught Voldemort off guard and Allowed Petunia to get in a free shot.

Dudley was getting angry his mother was in trouble and he couldn't do a thing about it he yelled without meaning to" B MUMMY /B and suddenly the man known as Voldemort was frozen the word I AVADA /I already out of his mouth

I "Accio Voldemorts wand" /I said Petunia which since he was frozen, he lost his wand and lost the duel. Once the duel was over, Voldemort defrosted.

"You fools did you actually think that I would use my real wand that was Wormtails wand." And with that he disapparated.

I "Finite" /I muttered Petunia and Dudley came running over to her.

"Mummy" said Dudley " What happened?"

"Yeah" said Harry

Petunia told them to come over to the couch with her and she would tell them both the whole story:

I Flashback /I 

I "15 years ago, I found Harry on the stoop with a letter from Professor Dumbledore. The letter had in it information for us, as in Vernon and I, that Harry was a wizard and that when he asked about his parents we were to tell him everything, how his parents died, that he was a wizard, and that he was supposed to go to Hogwarts when he turned 11. Oh, I so wanted to tell you but Vernon absolutely forbade it. I hated to act like I didn't want you in the house but I had act as though I hated you to keep Vernon from throwing you out of the house Harry. But also in the letter was something that I didn't expect to come until you were 11 Dudley. Because in the letter Dumbledore unknowingly ruined my plans to send you to school. Inside the letter was confirmation that you were magical. I was going to make up a story that I was sending you to my school every year and Vernon would hopefully accept that. I was happy for you but when Vernon saw the letter he told me he would not let you go. He also told me he had no idea how you got that power. I believed him because I hadn't revealed myself as a witch to him yet. Then he told me to never tell either of you about your magical heritage. . /I 

I End Flashback /I 

Now I have always kept you very happy because I was afraid that you were going to burst out with some magical abilities. That's why I pretended not to care Harry.

Now that Vernon is dead, bless his soul, I can go about my plan and get you Dudley taught up in all you have missed for the past 16 years but book learning only because I don't really want either of us to go to Azkaban. "

"I'm not going to that freak school" said Dudley

"Do you realize, Mr. Dursley, that if you stand by that assessment that you just insulted yourself?" said a mysterious man with a long silver beard standing right behind the couch.

A/N: I don't know how many of you have played the Harry Potter Video games, but Flipendo is the knockback jinx so I put in as...welllll kinda how the trip jinx trips this jinx pushes back.


	2. Chapter 2 Evans and Weasley

Chapter 2

Evans and Weasleys

"Professor Dumbledore when did you get here?" asked Petunia

"I've been here since I sensed young Mr. Dursley's freezing charm." Replied Dumbledore "Which incidentally makes you, Mr. Dursley a hero.

"W-w-w-why is that?" stammered Dudley

"Because you have saved your own mother from the most feared dark wizard in almost 42 years." Said Dumbledore "but that is a completely different story.

"Albus" said Petunia "is there any way you can make him understand that if he doesn't come to school with us he will be targeted and then killed?

"Aah Ms. Evans" said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that if Dudley doesn't want to go then we can't make him but I'm afraid you won't be able to take up the of Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

"Mummy, I'll go I don't want you to not have a job because of me." Said Dudley

"Aunt Petunia" said Harry "How did Uncle Vernon die?

"Well I'm not really sure, because right after Voldemort got here he had a heart attack and then he started yelling things at that I am not at liberty to repeat and then Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at him." Said Petunia "So I'm not really sure which one killed him.

"So Professor, how did Voldemort know where to find me?" asked Harry

"Professor Snape left the school last night and I am the one who made him the secret keeper for privet drive. Said Dumbledore "and I thought he had reformed. So everyone lets go pack so we can get ready and head for the Weasley's" "Harry I believe you're already packed?

"Yes, sir." Said Harry "Um sir, when and where is Bill and Fleur's wedding?

"This Friday at the Hogwarts gardens. Just enough time for Dudley and yourself to get up to Diagon Alley and get his and your school supplies.

"But Professor Dumbledore, is it, I haven't any money." Said Dudley

"Well Dudley it seems that your aunt left you some money in her will under the name of your mother." Said Dumbledore "So it seems that you are going to have quite a load to carry. Six years of spell books to carry. Plus a broom if you wish to play on your house Quidditch team. And a pet if you wish to have one.

Dumbledore picked up a table leg, pointed his wand at it and said "portus."

Everyone grabbed on to the table leg and were instantly transported off to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

When they got to WWW (Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes) Dumbledore vanished the leg and they all headed off towards Gringotts.

When they got to Gringotts, Griphook took, them down to vaults 687 and 724(Harry's and Petunias vaults). On the way down Dudley, not used to the carts, threw up and splattered the tracks with you don't want to know what both getting him banned from Gringotts and forcing them to take a very long detour but not before putting up a detour to stop other carts coming that way until they got back to the lobby to warn the other goblins. After they got through buying all of Dudley's books for six years and a quick course in floo powder for Dudley, they were on their way to the burrow. When they got there, Petunia went up to Mrs. Weasley and said "Hello my name is Petunia Evans." Shaking her hand to which Mrs. Weasley replied "Hello Petunia my name is Molly Weasley (kinda reminds you of the diary scene of book two doesn't it?) this is my husband Arthur Weasley, the oldest one over there, pointing to the tallest redhead, is our eldest son Bill Weasley he's the one getting married this Friday" she said with some distaste in her voice. "The one with the burn on his hand is our second born Charlie Weasley, the twins over there talking to Harry, are Fred and George Weasley, the one Talking to your son over there is our last born son Ron. And finally the girl who just came in is our only girl Ginny Weasley. Oh and that's Hermione Granger she's the brunette over there talking to Ginny." She finished a little out of breath.

"Granger? Did you say Granger?" asked Petunia

"Yes why?" said Arthur

"Because the Grangers were the Dursley's Dentists." Replied Petunia

"Oh well Hermione's parents are dentists." Said Molly

"Hmm I wonder why they didn't tell me that their little girl was a witch?" Petunia wondered aloud. "Are they here?"

"No they're not they had to work today." Said Molly. "Petunia would like to help me with dinner?"

"Ok" said Petunia

And they headed off towards the kitchen.

A/Nplease review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3 The Splitting

Chapter 3

The Splitting into the Hogwarts Four

After a delicious dinner made by both Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Evans. Everyone was spread out all over the place. Mr. Weasley, as usual when a Muggle or anyone associated with Muggles are around, was interrogating Petunia about the Veletision set (T.V.). Harry, and the Weasleys (minus Ginny and Bill) were trying with much success to teach Dudley how to play Quidditch. After about an hour, Dudley was skimming the trees on his new Nimbus 2000 and saying that he was going to play for his house team. Ginny and Hermione were playing Witches Chess (I know it's Wizards chess but they're witches not wizards playing). Bill was trying to get his mother to get him a rare steak (remember the end of book six the werewolf bite).

After about another hour, Petunia pulled Dudley away so he could study for his O.W.L.s at the end of the summer to see if he could even get into sixth year. Sooner than expected, or wanted, the summer was over and it was time for the yearly scramble for trunks and pets. Dudley's somehow got a Cat and an Owl. All too soon it was time for Dudley's lesson on Platform 9 ¾. He got through with no problems and was sharing a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Ginny and Neville were holding hands. When the food cart came around, it was followed by the least favorite people of six of the seven people in the compartment.

"So you're the Cousin that potter has spoken of. Well from what he's said about you, you would do very well is Slytherin." Said Draco Malfoy

"Shut up Malfoy" said Harry

"Well, well, well Potter looks like the perfect time to test out my new spell. "Repartido" said Malfoy.

And with that He shot a rainbow colored spell at Dudley but Harry Jumped in front of it and took the beam full blast while the effect turned him Gryffindor Gold, Ravenclaw Blue, Hufflepuff Yellow and Slytherin Green and was in pain and then all of a sudden it stopped but he was looking at himself. Literally he split into the four parts of himself. But the Slytherin side of him said "come on Malfoy let's go."

But the other House Harry's the ones not from Gryffindor or from an evil house stayed to help Gryffindor Harry.

"Harry what happened?" asked Hermione

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dudley, there's something that I should've told you a long time ago. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw me you already know this story.

Flashback

six years ago, when we got here the first time the Sorting Hat saw in me abilities of the Hogwarts 4 Plenty of Courage-Gryffindor, Not a bad mind-Ravenclaw, There's talent-Hufflepuff, and a thirst to prove myself-Slytherin.

End Flashback

"I didn't think anything of it at the time but when I found out that when Voldemort attacked me, and he transferred powers to me it made me think." Concluded Harry.

There was a round of shivers from everyone except Hermione and Dudley because Dudley didn't know he was supposed to be afraid of him yet and Hermione started saying the name in fifth year.

At long last, the train slowed to a stop and there was an announcement for everyone to leave their stuff on the train so it could be taken up separately. Dudley gave his cat one last cat one last pat and his owl one last ruffle of his feathers and got off the train. There was the usual announcement from Hagrid for the first years to come up to the castle by boat "Firs' years this way please. Come on now don't be shy." (That was the line from the first Harry Potter movie.)

About a half hour later Dudley got out of a horseless carriage (remember he got downstairs after his father was dead but he almost saw death) and walked the rest of the way up to the castle.

"Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Professor Dumbledore. "This year we have two new staff members. This Year we have a new Potions master and Head of Slytherin House. Please welcome to our ranks Professor Horace Slughorn. As per our other staff member please welcome Professor Petunia Evans. Now before we do the sorting of the first years, there is a new student this year that will be joining the ranks of the sixth years. His name is Dudley Dursley, He will be sorted first then, after the feast, he will be given a tutor from his respective house to help him catch up on anything him and his mother Professor Evans haven't covered this summer.

"Professor McGonnagoll bring out the Sorting Hat if you please.

"Hmm this one is very difficult not much courage, I don't see that much of a thirst to prove yourself. Not a bad mind, but there's talent oh yes a lot of talent I know HUFFLEPUFF" said the Sorting Hat.

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore called Harry, Dudley, and Susan bones over to him. "Dudley, I'd like you to meet your new tutor, Susan Bones. Said Dumbledore. "She will be catching you up on all the work from First year to the end of Fifth. Now do you have a wand yet Dudley?"

"Yes sir." He answered "10 ½ inches, phoenix feather, holly."

"Good. Well you two, Dudley and Susan are to spend a few hours every night studying and during the breaks. You may go. Said Dumbledore. "Harry, I know what happened on the train."

"You do sir?" Asked Harry.

" Yes Harry," said Dumbledore. "That is a fairly new Dark arts spell. It makes most people weaker because it splits them into their different emotions. But for those related to the Heirs It would have only strengthened them. Now you yourself are pure Gryffindor. The two that helped you up are pure Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And the one that left with young Malfoy is pure Slytherin. I noticed the Slytherin one talking with miss Parkinson during the feast, much to the distaste of Mr. Malfoy. I believe your Slytherin counterpart Invited Miss Parkinson to go to Hogsmeade with him. I believe that this particular spell would bring out the true colors of the emotions or other people that come out.

A/N Please Review I got this idea from a teen titans episode where three of the titans have their evil halves pulled out of them.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

Chapter 4

The Wedding

Harry thought and thought that night about what would have happened if Dudley had been hit by that spell. Dumbledore said that most people would be weakened by the spell but he didn't feel weak at all. In fact he felt a lot stronger. Then he wondered how Hermione felt about all this. They had been together since the Bill and Fleur's Wedding. As were Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Ron and Luna, and Ginny and Neville. Harry thought back to the wedding and the first thing that came to mind was Hermione in her Powder Blue dress robes.

I Flashback /I 

I It was a hot August morning Harry was just thinking about how pretty Hermione was in her new dress robes when Ron who was right next to him said, "Then why don't you go ask her to dance mate?"

Harry was startled he said, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"No mate" said Ron "Remember that brain incident in the Department of Mysteries last year?"

"Yeah" answered Harry

"Well since then I've been able to listen in on other peoples thoughts but I can't control it yet." Said Ron

"Oh" said Harry "Maybe I will ask her to dance"

But too late the announcement had been made for all guests to go to the Hogwarts Great Hall for the ceremony to begin.

The minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimgeour was performing the ceremony.

"Do you Fleur Delacour take this man Bill Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Fleur in a slight French accent. Bill has been teaching her English after all.

"And do you Bill Weasley take this woman Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Bill

"You may kiss the bride," concluded Rufus Scrimgeour

Everyone started to clap and cheer for the new Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley. Later at the reception Ron asked Luna to dance who kindly refused but asked Ron if he wanted to go somewhere and talk for a while. Ron, red faced and sweaty accepted and left with Luna to talk. Hagrid asked Madame Maxime to dance and they were cutting a path for themselves across the dance floor. Neville came over and asked Ginny to take a walk with him across the garden. Ginny accepted and took his hand and they walked through the crowd to the path that had been set up just like the Yule ball. Harry had been debating with himself whether he should go over and ask Hermione to dance.

'Hermione would never want to dance with a guy like me.' Thought Harry.

Before he knew what was happening his legs were carrying him towards her. When he was close enough, he said, "Would you like to dance Hermione?"

"Of course Harry" replied Hermione.

They danced a couple of dances when the band played a slow song. Hermione was pressed up very close to Harry and she could hear his heart beating faster with every step they took. It was then she realized why. It was the same reason that hers was beating that fast. They both realized that they were in love with each other. Harry could feel Hermione's heart beating as well. And then he looked down into those chocolate brown eyes and she looked into the emerald green of his and she lifted her head up a bit he lowered his and they caught each other in a kiss. In those few seconds Harry could hear nothing, Hermione could hear nothing and when they broke the kiss, the sound came rushing back to them and they kept on dancing until the reception was over. Fleur threw the bouquet and to everyone's surprise, including her own, Hermione caught it. /I 

I End Flashback /I 

At Breakfast next morning the Slytherin side of Harry went up to Dudley and said "Hey Dudley remember when you came to me last summer and asked me to tell you about Dementors?"

"Yes" replied Dudley becoming a little scared at the thought of the Dementors.

"Well what is that you saw when the Dementors came after you?" saying I sonorous /I under his breathe and pointing his wand at Dudley.

"I told you I saw" he paused realizing that his voice was magically magnified, quickly found a way to make this work to his advantage and continued "I saw you. A roar of laughter met Slytherin Harry's ears. Now what would you see not Gryffindor Harry, Slytherin Harry, in the blink of an eye Slytherin Harry had out his wand and was pointing it at the floor below Dudley and said " I aberto portal /I " just then Dudley was gone but on closer inspection he was still hanging on by the tips of his fingers looking down into the vast ness of the place below. Susan Bones who was sitting a few seats down ran up did a swish and flick with her wand and said " I Wingardium Leviosa /I " when Dudley came back up he was shaking and he was doused in a cold sweat.

"I knew Slytherins were mean but not down right cruel," Susan yelled at Slytherin Harry. And she walked Dudley out of the Hall to the Hospital Wing for some Pepperup Potion.

When Dudley was seen the next day he was never seen without Susan bones next to him. Rumors spread like wildfire that day about Susan and Dudley getting together. They were always seen talking in the Halls right up until Halloween. Since September Dudley had lost a lot of weight. He'd made it on to the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and asked Susan to go with him to the Halloween Ball and the Halloween Hogsmeade visit. To which she accepted both. Gryffindor Harry is going to both of those with Hermione. Slytherin Harry is going with Pansy Parkinson, much to Draco Malfoy's disgust. Ravenclaw Harry actually got the date Gryffindor Harry used to be dreaming of he, is going to both the Hogsmeade trip and the Halloween Ball with Cho Chang. Hufflepuff Harry is going to both with Hannah Abbot.

A/N I made a little mistake, really everyone here is supposed to be in his or her seventh and final year at Hogwarts but I put it in as sixth by mistake. Now as for the couples going to the dance and Hogsmeade visit we have

Gryffindor-Harry and Hermione

Hufflepuff Harry and Hannah Abbot

Ravenclaw Harry and Cho Chang

Slytherin Harry and Pansy Parkinson

Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood

Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom

Dudley Dursley and Susan Bones


	5. Chapter 5 Tryouts, Toss ups, and Teas

Chapter 5 Tryouts, Toss-ups, and Teas

Saturday dawned bright and beautiful. The day brought with it the start of the Quidditch season. Which, for Harry, as Quidditch Captain, meant that he had to start organizing team tryouts and then practices, Hermione decided that after the Key room in her First Year, rescuing Sirius at the end of 3rd year and the Thestral ride at the end of 5th year that she wanted to tryout for one of the three Chaser positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Okay people, here's the team lineup so far," said Harry "Ron Weasley: Keeper, Harry Potter: Seeker, Katie Bell: Chaser. Fred and George Weasley left during the middle of last (5th year) and Angelina Johnson left at the end so we need two Chasers and two Beaters." "Trying out for the two chaser positions: Hermione Granger And Ginny Weasley. Trying out for the two Beater positions: Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. As we have no Beaters on the team right now-"

Dean and Seamus looked hopeful that they wouldn't have to tryout and just get to play.

"-I've asked Fred and George to come by and watch your tryout and see how you are."

Dean and Seamus' faces fell.

"Ah here they come now and they've brought Alicia and Angelina for the Chaser Tryouts.

Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were told to go and sit on the benches until the Beater Tryouts were over. Fred took Dean to tryout and George took Seamus. They were up in the air and were flying everywhere. Fred and George were back on the ground with dean and Seamus in forty-five minutes congratulating them on their great work, telling them that they (Dean and Seamus) were as good as we (Fred and George) were on our best day and that Harry should definitely put them on the team.

I (two hours later) /I

"Okay Team, here's the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team lineup: Keeper: Ron Weasley, Seeker: Harry Potter, Chasers: Katie Bell (Pause), Ginny Weasley (Pause) Beaters: - Hermione's face fell she really wanted to be on the team this year. -Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Okay team – oh wait I seemed to have missed something. Oh yes, Chaser Hermione Granger.

Everyone seemed to be frozen at what Harry had just done. He made her think that that she didn't get on the team. Everyone was looking at Hermione for a reaction then to everyone's surprise she started laughing. She got up off the bench, grabbed his and placed a soft kiss on lips. Harry said "First Team practice is Saturday at 2:00 p.m.

When Harry got up to the castle, he pinned up his new team roster, he looked at the other rosters and he noticed that the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin teams all had new Seekers and they were all the same, B Harry Potter /B

When Monday arrived, Harry awoke, put on his glasses, got dressed, and was waiting for Hermione before he went down to breakfast. They had an agreement woke up first would wait for the other. When Hermione came downstairs, they walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. They arrived in the Great Hall and sat down. Five minutes later, Ron came in.

"What's on the schedule for today?" he yawned.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions." Said Hermione.

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here?" asked Malfoy. Pointing at the Public school notice board. "Looks like Gryffindor won't have as good a chance at winning the Quidditch cup." Said Malfoy.

"Okay Malfoy, I'll make you a deal," said Ron, Slamming the table. If Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup You stop being so mean and cruel and since we know Crabbe and Goyle will do anything you do that goes for Slytherin Harry as well, and if B Slytherin /B wins the Quidditch cup, I'll be you're slave for one month into the summer holidays."

"O.K. Weasley You've got yourself a deal.

I Later /I

"O.K. class," said Professor Evans. "Today we will be learning the Defensive spell I Mirrorus /I . His Powerful spell will create a mirror, like the name implies, between you and the oncoming spell. This spell will send the spell coming at you back at your opponent with double the force. The most interesting factoid about this spell is that it can even block the incredibly dangerous Avada Kedavra Killing curse.

"Now class the important thing to remember is to wave your wand in the shape you want the mirror to be. For instance if you want the mirror to be a circle you wave your wand in a circular formation and as you reach the end of the circle say I Mirrorus /I " "Also the immensely powerful spell that I'm sure all of you thought you would be learning immediately is Abra Kedabra. When Performed correctly will send a red flash of light at the opponent and Delete the Killing curse from ever being used from the opponent's wand and bring the people killed by that curse back to life. Be warned this spell is only to be used under extreme caution, can only be used once and B ONLY /B by Brother wands." Now split into pairs and try out the I Mirrorus /I spell. Try out a volley."

As this was an N.E.W.T. level class there was a mixture of all four Houses in this to keep up class numbers. Obviously Harry and Hermione were paired up and tried the stupefy spell and Quickly picked up on that you didn't need to keep repeating the spell to keep it working. The stupefy spell kept Doubling in strength, size and deepening in color red. Harry was getting worried and tried to catch Professor Evans' (Aunt Petunia) eye with his spare hand. Hermione's mirror started to crack only making Harry more worried. He kept trying to catch Professor Evans eye but too late, her mirror broke. Harry jumped forward and pushed Hermione out of the way but as a consequence got hit with the full force of the Stupefyx100 Professor heard Hermione's scream and rushed over to help. She told Hermione to take Harry straight up to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh no what Happened now?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"We were trying the I Mirrorus /I spell and my mirror started to crack." Said Hermione after levitating Harry onto a Hospital Wing bed "When it broke, Harry pushed me out of the way and he took the full force of the blast instead."

"How noble of him." Said Madame Pomfrey wiping a tear from her eye. "Now to cure him all we need to do is combine our Ennervate Charms-"

"Okay," said Hermione getting ready.

"-With Ninety-eight other people."

"But why?" asked Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Because the stunning spell that hit Harry was worth one hundred stunning spells."

"What about Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, we could ask Professor Dumbledore, he would be worth about eighty wizards at full power. I'll summon Dumbledore by floo powder and you go collect your class.

"Got it," said Hermione "hat's the password to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"No need, Miss Granger, I have already taken the liberty of collecting your class and they are here with me." Said Professor Dumbledore from the Hospital Wing door.

"Oh thank goodness Professor I really hope this works," said Hermione

"Ennervate" said everyone in the room. Harry's eyes slowly opened, he stared at everyone and said, "Who are all of you?" Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Harry's agreed.

"Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore what happened?" asked Hermione. "Miss Granger, said Professor Dumbledore, "well all of Those Harry's were created by a spell that Harry was hit with so unless I am mistaken, the right potion is needed to split their minds so the effects of one mind don't effect the other minds as well. Professor Slughorn is creating the potion at this very moment it should be ready by the Saturday after the Halloween Ball. All the Harry's have amnesia."

"Professor" said Hermione

"Yes, Miss Granger." said Dumbledore

"Why did the Harry lose their memories when the spell is only supposed to stun the person hit with the spell?"

"Well, I believe it was because of the amount of power in the spell. Anymore powerful and it could've killed him.

After Dumbledore walked away, Hermione leaned down and planted a very soft kiss on Harry's lips, as she wasn't entirely sure that he would remember her. Everything came flooding back to him. Getting the idea, Hannah did the same to Hufflepuff Harry and Pansy did the same for Slytherin Harry (why anyone would want to kiss her is beyond me) Parma went off to find Cho for Ravenclaw Harry. Pansy looked thankful that Hermione was there because secretly, she's had a crush on Harry since 3rd year. All the Harry's their girlfriends (except for Cho) headed for Potions

I Potions /I

"Hello class, today we will be learning the unlocking potion. This potion, when poured on a door, will unlock any lock and if used properly and in right amounts, will last you a while." Said Professor Slughorn. Today, all you need to do is turn your cauldron to 350 degrees and add the Fluxweed and Knotgrass. The ingredients are very similar to the ingredients to the Polyjuice potion."

All four Harry's +Ron and Hermione looked at each other they had all (though it was only Gryffindor Harry at the time.) secretly brewed the Polyjuice in 2nd year.

One week later (Monday) was the Halloween ball and the Hogsmeade trip. On the school notice board, was the plans for the Halloween ball. Everyone going was to dress up in matching costumes boy-girl costumes. As in a boy goes as a going as a Prince their Date would have to go as a princess. Harry was going as a Knight and Hermione a Princess. Harry Borrowed Godric Gryffindors Sword just for the occasion. Dumbledore even summoned a sheath for the back of Harry's armor. Dumbledore told him to keep the sword saying that it may come in handy. Harry was waiting in the common room when it was time to go to the ball. And when Hermione saw him she said "Oh Harry you are B MY /B knight in shining armor." and she jumped the last few steps into Harry's armor clad arms, pushed up his visor and gave him a nice kiss on his lips. Then they waited for Ron who was going with Luna he came down wearing a muggle bug catcher uniform and a large net on his back. Harry and Hermione looked at him inquisitively.

"Luna insisted that she go as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and me the hunter.

"When they entered the Great Hall, Ron went to "Hunt" out Luna while Harry took Hermione's hand and took her to the dance floor. Then a half hour or so later, tired of dancing, they went to sit down at one of the many tables that were around the Hall. (Like the Triwizard Tournament) Dudley and Susan soon joined them. Dudley was Dressed like The Great Humberto (Whom I can only guess was a magician but if he was the Dursleys wouldn't have let him watch it) and Susan his Lovely Assistant. They were chatting for a little while when Harry decided to take a walk. Ron, who saw him go, put his mind into Harry's frequency (remember, he can read minds).

'I really want to ask her to marry me but I don't know if this is the right time. Should I wait until after the war is over?' Harry took the engagement ring out of his pocket and looked at it. He bought a nice ring with six gemstones in it. One Emerald for Slytherin, One Ruby for Gryffindor, One Sapphire for Ravenclaw, One Topaz for Hufflepuff. Then he bought two Diamonds one chocolate brown for her eyes and one Emerald Green for his eyes and Finally thee was a Lion, Raven, Snake and Badger etched around the words Hermione Potter. Then Ron cut into Harry's train of thought and said "You should marry her sooner rather than later mate. Harry's eyes lit up and thought Thanks Ron I'll ask her this weekend. Harry sighed put the ring back into the case, the case back into his pocket and went back into the ball.

When he got back to his table Hermione said a little worried "Where did you go?"

"I just had to think replied Harry."

A/NThe title means Tryouts, Bets and dances


	6. Chapter 6 The Proposal

Chapter 6

Chapter six The Proposal

Harry awoke especially early on the first of November. He went up to the Owlery to send a letter to Hermione to meet him in the Room of Requirement at 7:00 that night. Harry took the new engagement ring out of his pocket and looked at it. It was just a regular diamond Wedding band. He decided he wanted to have a more extravagant Wedding ring for his bride. He was afraid that if he gave her the one with six gems in it for engagement, she would want an even nicer one for the wedding that is if she even said yes. But it took all of his skill and cunning, not to mention creativity to find a magical jeweler to make such a request a reality. He had put a simple spell on the ring to connect her with him. This means that if she never takes it off, she'll always be protected. If anyone were to capture her without his knowing, they would have to do it when she was in the shower or something. He was so nervous, that he was waiting for Hermione at least an hour before she was supposed to arrive. But the way Harry's subconscious worked his mind; he had plenty of books to read about defense and protection. Plus there was a table and nice plush chairs for him and Hermione to sit on. And on the table, was a nice set of tea and crumpets (That is after Hermione arrived.)

"Harry?" said Hermione opening the door and poking her head inside. "What is it."

"Sweetheart" said Harry "we've known each other what going on six years next train ride coming here right?"

"Right" said Hermione worried that Harry's amnesia hadn't completely worn off.

"Well" said Harry he walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug, which she returned. Hermione was now getting worried that Harry was breaking up with her. When they broke the hug, Harry bent down on one knee and said "Hermione would you make me the Happiest man on this earth?"

At this Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"Would you be my wife?

Tears were running down Hermione's face at this point

"I want you to be Mrs. Hermione Potter.

Now Hermione completely broke down on tears. Hermione started to sway on her feet, she was about to faint. Harry quickly thought 'I need a bed to lay my girlfriend on.' and He looked in a corner and there was a twin size four poster bed and a tray of Pepper up potions on a bedside table. Harry caught Hermione just as she fell and, picked her up and carried her over to the bed and tried to feed her the potions. Harry lifted Hermione's head and slipped a small vial of pepper up potion down her throat. Then he kissed her. Which made her smoke at the ears even more and she woke up. Then as soon as Harry was sure he was in focus to her he said, "Hey beautiful"

Hermione looked at him for a minute and said "Oh Harry I just had a strange dream, I dreamt that you Proposed to me."

"Mione I did propose to you" said Harry "But you fainted before you could get an answer out.

"Oh" said Hermione

"So do you have an answer?" said Harry and he took the diamond ring out of his pocket, opened the case and from where they were positioned, saw a nice sparkle from the sunlight. It was reflected in both of Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione squealed at both the diamond ring in Harry's hand and the sparkle. Finally she said "How's this for an answer?" and she kissed him passionately. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her again.

"Harry we need to get rings." Said Hermione in a slightly worried tone.

"No need, I've already got rings." And he took the wedding ring out of his pocket. He showed her every detail of it. He told her what the four "House" gems symbolized. (He asked Professor Dumbledore for one gem from each of the giant hourglasses, the Four House animal etchings. Two on each side of the words Hermione Potter. He also told her of the charms and such he put on both rings.

"So that's what you've been doing these past few weeks." Said Hermione

"And what I was doing when I left the Halloween Ball. You can thank Ron for encouraging me to propose to you sooner rather than later." Said Harry

"But Ron was sitting with us for at least five minutes before you came back into the ball." Said Hermione.

"Yes, but you must remember that he can read minds. He must be figuring out his new powers as he goes. He was kind of in my head he said something like better marry her sooner rather than later mate. Or something like that." Said Harry

"So what is it that you dream of for your perfect wedding? Whatever you want for wedding it'll happen. Just don't tell me about the dress I don't want to envision you in your wedding dress in my dreams and then "Put the whammy on the whole marriage" but anyway we'll get married after 7th year wherever you want.

"Harry I love that show too" said Hermione

"What show" said Harry

"Everybody Loves Raymond. That is one of my favorite muggle television shows.

"Oh, well, the Dursley's were watching it and I only saw bits and pieces before the Dursley's threw me out of the room.

They kissed once more and left the Room of Requirement hand in hand. "Hermione if you want, we could move into Grimmauld place or we could move to Godrics Hollow.

"I'm not sure but I think I own them both. I'll ask Dumbledore.

"Ok honey" said Hermione

And they headed off towards Dumbledore's Gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Said Harry

"Licorice Wands." Said Hermione

"Chocolate Frogs." Said Harry

Harry knocked on the Griffin doorknocker and Dumbledore's voice said, "Enter"

"Professor who is currently in possession of Godrics Hollow?"

"You are Harry. Why do you ask."

"We're engaged" answered Hermione

"YOU'RE WHAT" said Dumbledore halfway between surprise and relief that this was all it was. Clearly this was not what he was expecting.

"Harry asked me to marry him today Professor." said Hermione

"Fine, fine just be careful if Voldemort finds out about this, he could he could use her to get to you Harry.

"The engagement ring I gave Hermione has a special charm on it so long as she never takes it off, she'll always be connected to me. If she is in any major pain for more than a five seconds, I'll be instantly "Apparated" there to help he take care of any problems she may have. It also comes with a Killing curse deflector. It is connecting it to me so there for anything I can withstand so can she. Or she can say Harry into the ring and I will be there in an instant plus it will only respond to her voice. And on the wedding ring, if she's in any danger and doesn't have her wand for any reason, she can just push one of the four surrounding gems to summon a House animal to defend her." Said Harry

"Looks like you've really thought this out Harry." Said Dumbledore

"Thank you sir, good-bye. They both said and they headed for Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Chapter 7 The Train Attack

Chapter 7

Chapter seven the train attack

The fiancées just got back to the portrait of the Fat lady when they heard a tap tap tapping on a window nearby. Harry looked over and saw Hedwig. He opened the window and took the letter off her leg. Harry read it aloud. It said "Dear future Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

Why don't ye come down do me hut tonight as prefects (Harry was made 6th year prefect in my story) yer allowed ter be out. See ye when ye get here.

Hagrid"

So they kissed and headed off towards Hagrids Hut.

"So ye two are engaged are ye? Well tha's good." said Hagrid

"Oh, Harry, I've got to go, I have homework to finish." Said Hermione

"Ok Babe." Said Harry and they kissed again and Hermione headed off.

"Tha' Hermione always has to finish everything before bedtime." said Hagrid

"Yep. And that'd one of the many reasons why she stole my heart." Said Harry "Always on top of things.

"AAH well, you know I need some advice Harry." Said Hagrid

"Making sure no one could hear him. "I want to know whether I should Marry Olympe or not. If I do, and we have little tykes of our own they'll get the chance I never had, to get their full magical education. So what should I do Harry?"

"Hagrid, I can't tell you that. I can, however give you some advice that really helped me. You should marry her sooner rather than later mate, that's from Ron. Now this is from me. I am going to answer your question with a question. What does your heart tell you to do?"

"Well it tells me to marry her."

"Well, there you go." Said Harry "I have to. Good-bye Hagrid and good luck."

"Thanks Harry bye" said Hagrid.

A/N In my stories, if I write A/D this means authors dream it is a dream that I had at some point and decided to put it into my stories.

Harry was walking back to the castle when he saw Professor Slughorn walking back up to the castle so he waved. Then he saw a silver beam of light coming towards him. Then he moved out of the way afraid of what it would do. Next there was a tiny pinprick of white light and as it grew, he saw that it was a train made of white magical sparkles. Harry ran back towards Hagrids Hut. Then he saw the train turn towards him. And he turned again this time towards the way where he saw Professor Slughorn and starting yelling out his name.

A/N End of Dream

Harry remembered the Mirrorus spell from Defense against the Dark Arts class. He turned around, started making a heart with his wand hand and as he made the end, yelledMirrorusand he started running again just in case the mirror didn't work. Eventually he heard a thunderous crack and knew there was only a few seconds before the mirror broke. He tried finite but it bounced back. He levitated a tree and put it down in front of the train but it broke in half. When the tree broke, he hit something or should I say someone. He looked up and saw Professor Slughorn.

"So it was you that my eye extension saw jumping out of the way." Said Slughorn

"Yeah, now can you please stop that train thing." Said Harry.

"Done," said Professor Slughorn and he pointed his wand at the oncoming sparkle train and said " Trainus Maximus Deletrius. " and it was gone. "Those train spells are perfect for travel so-so for combat," said Slughorn.

"So what's the incantation?" Said Harry

"Trainus low speed Trainus Medimus medium speed Trainus Maximus maximum speed." said Slughorn "If you ever miss the Hogwarts Express again, use that spell on that spell on maximum speed. Oh and add deletrius at the end of which ever speed you use to cancel out the spell entirely"

"Ok, Professor thank you for the lesson but I have to go back to the castle." Said Harry.

A/N Sorry it was so short


	8. Chapter 8 The Prospect of Return

Chapter 8

Center The Prospect of Return. /Center 

Harry ran extremely fast to get away from Professor Slughorn. He wanted to get to Hermione and let her know exactly what happened. He figured she was in the library because she said she had homework to do. So on the fourth floor instead of continuing forward he turned right towards the library. He spotted Hermione and as he walked towards her, a silver book caught his eye; he looked over and grabbed it of the shelf. It was entitled I Vague mysteries of the Department of Mysteries. /I Harry pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't he took the book to Hermione's table and set it down gently on their table. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Have you ever seen this book before?" said Harry.

"What book?" said Hermione looking up.

"This book." Said Harry holding up I Vague mysteries of the Department of Mysteries. /I 

"No Harry I never saw that book before." Replied Hermione

Harry opened the book to the table of contents and saw that it said in slight bunched up letters

I Chapter 1: The Brain Room PG 12

Chapter 2: The Time Room PG 20

Chapter 3:The Hall of Prophecy PG 30

Chapter 4: The study of Space PG 40

Chapter 5:The Dais Room Pg 50

Chapter 6: Privacy policy /I 

"Hermione, this book could help us bring Sirius back from wherever that dais sent him.

"Well open the book to Pg 50." Said Hermione

I Chapter 5 The Dais Room /I 

I Among the Mysteries kept at the Department of Mysteries, The dais is the most Mysterious. We know very little about the dais so here is what we do know about the Dais. One: Anyone who goes through the Veil that is hanging from the dais will be able to come back but only with the Combination of Two of the worst-case curses in history. The Imperius Curse can be used but only on in animate objects. If used on another human being will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. To get someone Back from the Dais just use the Imperius Curse on it. It is recommended that you bring another witch or wizard with you to try and get someone back. The Dais can sometimes be temperamental so you may have to use the Cruciatus curse on it as well. That is why it is recommended that you bring a partner with you one to perform each spell. But be careful, the Cuciatus curse can be extremely dangerous. It could destroy the dais if too much power is used. Use Imperius and tell the Dais to spit out whomever you want. If Imperius doesn't work on its own use the Cruciatus Curse to force it to spit out the person. /I 

I Chapter 6: Privacy Policy /I 

I This book can only be viewed by witches or witches that have entered the Department of Mysteries. /I 

"Harry, this is both very dangerous and helpful. Let's get this book to Dumbledore. I don't know if Madame Pince has ever been into the Department of Mysteries so we'll take this book with us in my bag and if she spots us, we'll show her that she can't see the book and be on our way."

Twenty minutes later, they were in front of the stone gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemon Drops."

Ah Harry, Hermione to what do I owe this great surprise?"

"This Professor.' Said Hermione

"Ah I Vague Mysteries of the Department of Mysteries. /I 

"Yes Professor, said Harry We read Chapter 5 and it said we could get Sirius back

"Harry, you sure are determined to bring Sirius back. Said Dumbledore "But Did you know that if you gave it a sacrifice first, you can bring people back that were not thrown into the veil?"

Harry had frozen where he sat. He knew exactly what this meant, and he seemed to have lost the ability of speech.

"What do you mean Professor?" Asked Hermione

"What I mean is Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore "is That if you Sacrifice someone to the veil first, you can bring back up to two people that have been hit with the Killing Curse."

"So I can bring back my Parents?" Said Harry

"Yes, but you have to sacrifice someone to the veil first."

Harry suddenly had an idea, "WORMTAIL!" Roared Harry with a wild smile making Hermione and even Dumbledore jump ten feet in the air (one foot for Dumbledore)

"Harry, honey, what's the matter with you?" Asked Hermione running over and grabbing his arm.

"Wormtail" said Harry; "we can sacrifice Wormtail to the veil to get my parents back."

"But how?" said Hermione "Do you really think he would do that for you, the most hated enemy of his master?"

"Mione, He owes his life to me from when I stopped Sirius and Lupin from killing him during 3rd year, and All I hope fully have to do is ask him to do it and he will and then we will bring him back." Said Harry "Now if the Prospect of Sirius', And my Parent's return is to work, I need to send a letter.


	9. Chapter 9 The Prospect of Return part II

I The Prospect of Return Part II

Dear Peter Pettegrew

This is Harry Potter, I don't know if you remember this but you probably don't, but the only reason you are alive today is because of me. You owe your worthless pathetic life to me. You are in my debt. I would very much like to as muggle's say cash in on my debt. I want to sacrifice you to bring my parents back. We will of course bring you back afterwards but as you are in my debt, I wish for you to repay that debt by fixing what you started fifteen years ago.

Sincerely Harry Potter /I 

After he sent the letter, off with one of the school owls, Slytherin Harry strode off out of the Owlery and headed off towards Professor Slughorn's office. Slytherin Harry used a newly discovered mind link to tell the other Harry's that he had just sent the letter to Pettegrew and continued on his way to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Professor Slughorn" said Slytherin Harry

"Yes Mr. Potter" said Slughorn

"I was wondering how the potion is coming along?" said Harry

"Oh, the potions, here" said Professor Slughorn "Now keep in mind that this potion will only separate the minds from being affected at the same time. As in the potion will stop any more amnesia episodes. But it will still allow for the mind link that you four share. But you have to think for permission first. Also this potion must be drank at the exact same time or the process is ruined."

"Six weeks later it was Christmas day and Wormtail had agreed to sacrificing himself to bring back Lily and James. He said, "I am so sorry Harry, I only did what I did because I thought he was more powerful than Dumbledore." This of course was a lie. Harry had taken many Legilimency and Occlumency courses from Dumbledore and he didn't need to say the spell to know when someone is lying. He really hoped the veil would purify him. Just in case he tried something sneaky, he gave Hermione the wedding ring so it could protect in case he couldn't. Wormtail arrived Via Floo and was waiting in Dumbledore's office for redemption. Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore left via apparition and made it to the veil room. Dumbledore already cleared it with Scrimgeour to use the veil room. They entered the veil room and…

I Imperio /I " said Harry and the veil started fluttering as though caught in a high wind. When it stopped, Harry said "Spit out Sirius Black" and there was a brilliant flash of blue-green light and Sirius Black came flying out of the veil in the exact same position he was in when he went in but on the opposite side he came in (He went in on the right side came out on the left and in the exact same position.) When he stood up, he looked around and said, "Where am I?"

"We'll explain later," said Harry "Pettegrew, You're turn"

Peter walked up towards the veil and I "Imperio" /I I Harry Potter sacrifice Peter Pettegrew to the veil in the Department of Mysteries to bring back my parents James and Lily Potter." And Peter walked into the veil but nothing happened. So Hermione said I Crucio Low" /I and there was a flash of black light like the lights went out and a flash of red light. And James and Lily Potter were standing behind the foursome with their hands on Harry's shoulder saying "Thank you son."

Finally Harry pointed his wand at the veil once more and said I "Imperio /I Veil purify Peter Pettegrew and spit him back out." Next moment Peter walked out of the veil and stood next to James and Sirius and said "I am Finally free of Lord Voldemort's Control.

A/N I know that is corny but hey it works. Umm please review and I'm sorry it was so short.


	10. Chapter 10 Marauders Reunion

Chapter 10 Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs the reunion

Dumbledore has an interesting memory from the days when the Marauders were still in school.

Sirius, James and Peter were all very happy to be together again. They did their secret handshake (side to side slap, up and down fists and they each sent a harmless beam of light that was the same color of their respective hair into the air which met in midair to send a shower of black, and gray sparks (I don't know Peter's hair color) down on everyone. Since Harry was an accomplished legilimens, he knew Peter was telling the truth about not being under Lord Voldemort's control. Lily was laughing through the whole thing because she thought the handshake was a little childish. Dumbledore was chuckling slightly as he remembered when they first tried to perfect that handshake.

I FLASHBACK /I 

"Okay Padfoot" said James one morning "listen we've got to get this right. I'll get Wormtail and you get Moony and meet us in the entrance hall."

"Got it Prongs we'll meet you in the entrance hall by the giant hourglasses." Said Sirius

They walked up the staircase and said the password when they reached the top of it, which was 368(the amount of house points the Ravenclaw house had at the time.) and walked out and saw James and Peter waiting for them.

"Okay then" said James, "let's get started." Side to side up down and beam up which hit in midair but instead of creating a shower of sparks depending on the hair color of the people, combined into a very dangerous spell that wouldn't be attempted until N.E.W.T the destroying spell I Détruire /I as the chandelier was falling towards them, they all transformed and ran towards the great hall, with Remus on James' back. (As it was Saturday and early morning everyone was outside having already finished breakfast. They ran for cover in the chamber off the hall and quickly said after they transformed back "aberto" to the fat lady's friend violet and she opened up to allow them in five minutes later they came out on the 5th floor corridor and saw Dumbledore walking along it. Walking straight towards the grand staircase. They knew this could only mean that he was heading towards their crystal chandelier mess. So to make it back in time they headed back through the secret passages and back towards violet. When they got there, he Dumbledore was already there and trying (without much lick to repair the broken chandelier. They slowly walked up to him and told him what happened. Everything except the part about turning into animals and going along a secret passage way that nobody knew about twice.

I END FLASHBACK /I 

"Dad, there's somebody I'd like you to meet. Said Harry, "Dad this is Hermione Granger. She's my Fiancée.

"You're what!" exclaimed lily

"I'm his Fiancée" said Hermione to Lily who had just walked over.

"Listen can we talk about this in my office there are a few people there who are anxious to see you." Said Dumbledore

I Back at the office /I 

"Sister" said Lily and Petunia together and they ran to each other and hugged one another.

"And is this my nephew Dudley? Asked Lily

Petunia nodded

"Moony how've you been the past 15 years?" asked James

"Great" said Remus "and now that you are alive again, we can let the cat out of the bag"

Everyone in the office tensed up wondering what the severity of this secret was going to be.

"Well, what is it?" Said Lily wondering what on earth her husband could've kept from her for so long.

"We switched bodies" they said together.

"James knew when Voldemort was going to attack because of something and came to me and told me the plan" said James(Remus)

I'm sorry Lily but I couldn't find anyone that looked good enough to protect you. I'm sorry. I looked right up until I knew it was too late to stop the attack. Said Remus(James) "Oh and by the way someone from around 2 years ago came and told me what was going to happen. Oh and by the way, I hooked you up with that Nymphadora Tonks you were always talking about."

"And just what were you doing snogging with Nymphadora Tonks?" said Lily

"Well, Remus said when he agreed to this that since I was better with women than he was that if I had the chance to try and make Nymphadora to go out with him." Said Remus (James)

"Oh, Ok and I'm not kissing you until you are my husband again," said Lily

"Fine Nymphadora kisses better anyway." Said Remus (James) that statement earned Remus (James) a playful punch in the shoulder by Lily.

"Not to worry, I have the spell to return James and Remus to their proper bodies" said Dumbledore " I Regresso /I "

Later that night before Lily went with the others including James and Remus both in their appropriate bodies to rebuild Godric's Hollow she asked Petunia for a quick word.

"Have you told him yet?" said Lily

"Told who what? Asked Petunia a little Groggily from being awoken in the middle of the night.

"Have you told your son that he's one of the parts to defeating Voldemort after his Horcruxes are gone. Only the heirs can defeat another heir. You know that. The final battle is drawing ever nearer and we need to be ready."

"Huh?"

"Listen Petunia, Only the heirs of the founders can defeat him. Since You-Know-Who's an heir himself he will need to be defeated by all three remaining heirs after all his Horcruxes are destroyed. So it will take Harry, for Gryffindor, Dudley, For Hufflepuff, and someone from Ravenclaw. You need to teach him that one spell to access his heir powers. I released Harry's at his first birthday."

"Okay Lily" what do you want me to do?" asked lily fully awake now and having heard everything Petunia had to say.

"I want you to release Dudley's powers and explain to him that he's the Heir of Hufflepuff."

"Okay," said Petunia "I'll tell him in a few day's I don't want his Christmas ruined by having to worry about what he has to do and his part is in this coming battle."

"Okay sis Good night I'll see you tomorrow at Godric's hollow?" said Lily

"Yep and I'll ask Molly to come too." Said Petunia

"Molly?" Asked Lily

"Molly Weasley" said Petunia you'll meet her tomorrow.

"OK Good Night.


	11. Chapter 11 The Party

Chapter 11 The Party

Everyone got up early the next morning to head to the Burrow only to find out that they weren't going to the Burrow. All the Harry's and their girlfriends (except Slytherin Harry) plus Ginny and her Boyfriend Neville and Ron and his Girlfriend Luna all agreed to meet in Dumbledore's office at 9:00 sharp to leave. When they found out they weren't going to the Burrow, a storm of argument broke out. "Why aren't we going to the Burrow?" asked Harry

"Because you all are going to be going to Harry's house, Godric's Hollow to stay over Christmas." Replied Dumbledore

"Oh," said Harry and he suddenly felt happy that he was really going to get to know his parents.

"We are going to be leaving by portkey in a few minutes. We need to just get all your stuff together." Said Dumbledore.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was sitting on his or her trunks in Dumbledore's office to waiting to go.

"Okay everyone let's go I Portus /I " and he pointed his wand at a Galleon he had in his pocket and told everyone to take hold of it. Which they did and they all felt the all too familiar jerk from behind their naval and saw in a whirl of color The Living room of Godric's Hollow.

It was what any unsuspecting muggle would call normal. It had beautiful velvet couches, sofas and loveseats. Each couch and sofa had a quilted blanket draped over the back of it. Some displaying the Hogwarts crest but some had a saying in another language: Gryffindor uma vez Gryffindor para Sempre (Gryffindor once Gryffindor Forever in Portuguese) there was a 35inch TV in the middle of the far wall. There was a nice velvet carpet, a rather large coffee table in the middle of the carpet and a spiraling staircase with doors along it at intervals. Harry was about to ask what was the story on the staircase when Lily came out, greeted them and gestured them towards the kitchen where a faint smell was wafting out.

Harry was enjoying the view of the house when he was given a big hug from behind to rival Mrs. Weasley. He looked up and saw his mother.

"Oh, Harry you have no idea how scared we were when HE came to the house on Halloween night fourteen years ago. I couldn't believe Wormtail betrayed us and I am so glad that you fixed that problem."

After dinner the Harry's and their girlfriends and the friends and family were given a tour of the house. Harry got the second biggest bedroom Lily and James got the biggest. Harry soon figured out that each door was really just a portal-like doorway that was really jinxed to save space. Harry got the first one up the stairs. The next day was Christmas so they were all told to go to bed early. The next morning, Harry woke up to Dobby poking him in the ribs. "Harry Potter, master," said Dobby "Happy Christmas Harry Potter, sir"

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Dobby "What does master wish of Dobby?"

"What are you talking about Dobby?" asked Harry a little drowsy

"Dobby has wishes to serve Harry Potter, sir and his family but when Harry Potter gets a family of his own, Dobby wishes to work for him.

"Okay Dobby listen, I need you to take this to Hermione" said Harry and he held out a carefully wrapped box that contained the necklace with the Fire Blue Spinel jewel pendant.

"Dobby will be delighted to deliver this gift to Miss Granger" replied Dobby after he too the present. And with another crack, he was gone.

Harry got a card from Fred and George Certifying that he is a valued customer and has a lifetime pass to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for him and anyone else with the name Potter. He got a bag of Chocolate Frogs from Hagrid, He got a heart shaped Pillow with broomsticks chasing snitches all around the edge of it and in the middle of it said I Love You from Hermione. He suspected she made it herself. From Ron he got a book called I Quidditch stars between the 1800's and the present. /I  Sirius gave him a Bag that would allow him to hold as much stuff as he needed to without ever filling up. Lupin gave him a Marauders map V2 which would allow him to see whoever was in Godrics Hollow or Grimmauld Place anytime all the time (He and Sirius had been working on it for 14 years until Sirius had died then he had to work on it himself. After Harry and Hermione brought Sirius, and James back and purified Peter, he told them of what he was working on and they were able to finish it before Christmas.)

Harry went down to the Living Room wait for Hermione to come down for breakfast. Harry went to the kitchen and saw a very delicious looking spread put out for breakfast and Dobby was running around and around the table fixing things here and there and putting the final touches on the table which was a bottle of ketchup for the scrambled eggs. Harry and Hermione sat down next to each other and Dobby immediately came up to Hermione, gave her the carefully wrapped present and said "Tis' is a present from Harry Potter, Sir Hermione opened it and gave a great gasp of surprise at the beautiful Fire Blue Spinel jewel pendant.

"Oh, Harry this is beautiful and Harry pulled her hair back while she clasped it behind her neck. Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the lips and went back to her Scrambled Eggs. A few minutes later, everyone else filed into the kitchen and sat next to their girlfriends. Everyone complemented Hermione on her necklace.

Later that day, the party was going underway. At around Half-past ten, the Weasley's apparated into the kitchen and the children headed immediately into the living room.

"Hello, You must be Lily, My name is Molly Weasley and this is my Husband Arthur."

"How do you do?" asked Arthur

"Hello, My name is James." Said James who had just walked into the kitchen.

In the party, Hermione and Ginny were pulling wizard crackers and revealed a large witch cap.

At eleven Arabella Figg arrived and asked Harry where Argus Filch was.

"He's at Hogwarts Mrs. Figg why?" asked Harry

"I… we… Didn't he tell you?" asked Mrs. Figg

"Tell us what?" asked Hermione

"Argus and I are going out and will be married at the end of your 7th year." Replied Mrs. Figg.


	12. Chapter 12 The Summer :Discoveries

The rest of the year after they all returned to Hogwarts was great. Gryffindor won the Inter-house Quidditch cup and as per their deal, Draco and his Slytherin crew stopped trying to get Harry in trouble. In fact Harry, Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle found a few things they have in common and became friends. (Boy I wish that would happen in the books) They were all on the train to go home discussing summer plans.

"Harry do you want to come to the Burrow this summer?" asked Ron

"Actually I might be able to get you all to stay at Privet Drive." said Dudley

"Yeah that's an idea." Said Ron and Draco together.

"I've wanted to see how muggle items work for a long time.," said Draco

"You're kidding me" said Ron

"No" replied Draco

"Then you should come to the Burrow with me for a few days before you go to Privet Drive because you are like my Dad he likes to see how muggle items work too."

"Okay" said Draco "Let me talk to my mum because my dad is still in Azkaban"

"Yeah let me talk to my dad when we get to Kings Cross Station" said Ron

LATER

"Hello Aunt Petunia" Said all the Harry's at the same time

"Hello Mum" said Dudley.

"Here you two these just arrived for you. Said Petunia "They forgot to give them out back at the station.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have now reached the appropriate age to be using Magic outside School.

Deputy Headmistress

Professor M. Mcgonnagoll

"Aunt Petunia I was wondering if we could have a few friends stay here for the summer?"

"Oh, Alright then," said Petunia, "Who are they?"

"Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe." Replied Dudley.

"Oh Okay as long as you don't do anything too magical to the house. If you want to do anything magical, go to the secret room that is in the closet under the stairs. Tap the shelves once each and you will open the door to the secret magical room. That's why we put you in there Harry.

NEXT DAY

_Draco, I hope you are at Ron's house when you get this Aunt Petunia said it was okay you can all come over. Just wait a day or two so aunt petunia can get the Magic rooms all clean._

_Harry_

He copied this onto a few different pieces of paper making slight changes depending on who it was going to and sent it off with Hedwig.

He sat down with Dudley to watch DragonballZ with The other Harry's and Dudley.

Goku- "Frieza!"

Frieza- "This is the first time I thought I was going to die. You almost killed me,

Goku- "Listen Krillen, Gohan. Why don't you find Bulma and get off of this planet with my spaceship now? Move it Gohan!"

Gohan- "I want to fight! Take revenge for Picollo!"

Krillen- "Goku?"

Gohan- "Dad?"

Frieza- "Do you really think I'm going to let you go. I don't think so!"

He fires at Krillen. Krillen is hit back into the air

Gohan- "Krillen!"

Krillen is lifted high into the air

Goku- "Stop it Frieza!"

Krillen- "GOKU!"

Krillen explodes from the inside. Freezer smiles.

King Kai looks up

Chiaotzu-"What's happening now?"

King Kai- "Krillen's been."

Frieza is standing there laughing. Gohan is all scared. You see Goku, Gohan, and Picollo's body. Frieza laughs.

Frieza- "Who's next? How about the kid?"

Goku- "I..I won't..How dare you...!"

Goku's body starts shaking from anger. Lighting starts surrounding the island they are on. A golden light appears behind Goku. Freezer stares dumbfounded. Water starts rushing and the ground beneath Goku starts breaking up and rising.

Goku- "How dare..HOW DARE..!"

More lightening around the island. Goku's head tilts back and his hair changes color. Freezer is still just watching. Goku's eyes and eyebrows change also.

Goku- "ahhahahhhhhhhhh...DAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He transforms

Frieza- "What!"

Goku is standing there completely changed into a Super Saiyan. His hair is straight up and gold. His eyes are grey and his eyebrows are gold as well.

Goku- "Gohan, bring Picollo back to Earth. Hurry, he's still alive."

Gohan just stands there looking all scared.

Goku- "Go! Before I lose all control!"

Gohan- "Yes."

Frieza is standing terrified

The scene cuts to Bulma and that frog. Bulma looks up and stares in the direction of Goku. The scene goes back to Goku and everyone.

Narrator- "Goku's anger is unstoppable. What does this change mean?"

Harry couldn't wait to see what happened next but he thought he felt a surge of power and his hair stand up for a brief second. He decided not to think anything of it and went to dinner when he was called in. after dinner, he decided not to hang around and talk with himself (the other Harry's) but decided to go to sleep. He had a very weird dream that night. He dreamt that he was fighting Lord Voldemort.

_Avada Kedavra_ and Ron fell to the floor in a dead heap.

_Avada Kedavra_ and Dudley fell to the floor

He repeated the spell a few more times each time another person hat was dear to him fell and his anger rising. Avada Kedavra he said for the final time and Hermione fell.

"How dare..HOW DARE YOU..!" Raged Harry "ahhahahhhhhhhhh...DAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and suddenly his hair grew longer and stood on end. It turned a Bright Yellow color and he said _Stupefy_ with such malice in his voice that he was as calm as Dumbledore always is. He was about to fire another when he realized he didn't have his wand and the color of the spell was not red but green. He had killed Lord Voldemort. He woke up suddenly dripping in a cold sweat expecting to see the room in darkness but instead it was brightly lit and he felt up and his hair was tall and Yellow.

He thought back to the dream and ran to Dudley's room he could hear the gigantic snores, which meant that he was still alive. But then that would mean that Voldemort is still alive too. But how did the hair transfer over? Thought Harry. He heard noises and saw Aunt Petunia looking shocked at his hair.

"So you've discovered the power have you?" queried Petunia

"What power?" asked Harry as the other Harry's came out of their rooms with the exact same type of hair.

"Follow me all of you." Replied Petunia.

They walked downstairs turned and walked to the cupboard under the stairs and accessed the secret room but instead of going down the steps, Petunia pushed aside a brick on the wall and opened a new door which lead to the tapestry. When they got into the room Petunia told them to calm down and they did. Their hair turned back to black and she showed them the Potter Family Tree. It showed her and Vernon with an x across his name as a symbol for deceased and a few generations up (like I don't know 4) it showed a picture of a boy named Gohan and his wife Videl and underneath that, it shows A woman named Pan who Harry guessed was his grandmother. Her picture in fact all of their pictures besides Videl's were glowing with a yellow light.

"Harry, that show you watched this afternoon wasn't an episode from a documentary of Great Grandpa Gohan. Harry, you and Dudley are both Part Saiyan. I think this power will come in handy when you have to come up against Voldemort for the final time.


	13. Chapter 13 the Summer Training

Chapter The Summer, Training

Harry G,H,R, and S(Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin) plus Dudley sat down on the couch and flipped on the Tv to find it exactly as they left it the night before on Cartoon Network (or whatever the channel is called over in england.) they just caught the ending notes of DBZ theme song and watched:

Episode 96  
"An Explosion of Anger!

Scene starts by showing Goku and everyone

Frieza- "What has he changed into? I know Saiyans can change into giant monkeys but..what is it?"

Goku- "Hurry up Gohan. If Picollo dies then Kame dies too. You know what that will do."

Gohan- "Dad?"

Goku- "Don't worry about me. I'll return to Earth soon."

Gohan- "But how? Theres only one spaceship. If I use it, theres nothing left for you."

Goku- "Shut up! Do you want to make me mad?"

Gohan- "Father?"

Gohan picks up Picollo and starts to fly away

Gohan- "Thank you. Thank you Dad."

He looks at Goku

Gohan- "I'll let you make everything right and wait for your return."

Frieza starts laughing

Frieza- "You think you can escape from me?"

Frieza points his finger towards Gohan and is about to shoot. Goku disappears and then reappears in front of Frieza. He grabs Frieza's hand and starts crushing it.

Goku- "Cut it out! You just keep on killing innocent people."

He continues to crush Frieza's hand. Frieza falls to his knees.

Goku- "Even Krillen!"

Frieza creates a field of energy. Goku lets go. Frieza jumps back and starts rolling his hand. Just like you do when writing for too long.

Frieza- "Why? Why has he become so powerful? Impossible..impossible..your a!"

Scene goes to Gohan flying away with Picollo

Gohan- "Dad, now I know that Vegita was telling the truth. My father has become a Super Saiyen."

Then the scene cuts to Earth and the Capsule Corporation building. Dr. Briefs (Bulma's father) working on the ship.

Dr. Briefs- "Hmmmmmm? I wonder whats happened? I don't see any problems."

Chi-Chi- "You haven't fixed it yet? Hurry up! Gohan is behaving terribly!"

The scene slowly moves to Roshi

Yajirobe- "Whats wrong old man? You look so serious."

Chi-Chi- "Hurry up! Gohan is in serious trouble!"

Roshi- "I have a bad feeling about this."

Yajirobe- "What is it?"

Roshi- "It's about Goku. He's become extremely powerful. Maybe too powerful."

Yajirobe- "And so?"

Roshi- "So he can cause serious damage to his opponents. On the other hand, he might receive just as much to himself."

Yajirobe- "What? I don't understand."

Roshi- "You see, Goku keeps fighting strong opponents. That's why he's so strong now. And if Frieza has the ultimate ki, and Goku tries to match it then.."

Yajirobe- "Then?"

Roshi- "Well I should stop thinking about it."

Yajirobe- "Y..Yeah."

Roshi- "Maybe I think too much."

The scene starts moving out and then goes back to Namek

Goku- " I'm really..!I'm really..!"

He starts getting the yellow aura around his hand, then around his arm. His bicep gets bigger. Frieza looks on a little scared.

Goku- "I'm really angry at you Frieza!"

Goku flies towards him and punches Frieza in the face. Frieza goes flying back. Goku flies at him, grabs his leg then his arm and smashes Frieza's back on his knee. Frieza screams in pain. Goku then throws him to the ground. The ground then starts shaking and theres a huge explosion. A stream of water starts shooting up. Frieza emerges and starts flying in the air.

Frieza- "Who do you think you are? You said I killed many innocent people? What about the Saiyens? Were they always blameless?"

Goku- "No, thats why their history now."

Frieza laughs

Frieza- "No, I made them history. It's because I hate monkeys."

Goku- "This time I'll make sure your history."

Frieza- "Can you really stop Frieza? Stop kidding yourself. You'll never destroy me."

Goku smiles

Frieza- "Even if you are a Super Saiyen."

They both disappear. Frieza reappears next to the waterfall and Goku reappears in front of Frieza. Frieza starts shooting alot of ki attacks. They seem to be hitting an invisible ki shield in front of Goku. Gohan turns around and looks at the blasts.

Gohan- "Dad?"

He then continues to fly away. Frieza stops firing and is exhausted. The smokes starts to clear and you see Goku just floating there completely unharmed. Frieza gets really angry and lighting starts forming around him. He screams and shoots more ki attacks that are bigger than before. Once again none hit Goku. You then see Gohan flying away and a huge explosion behind him. Then the water thats going into the hole in the Namek, the smoke clears and Goku is again fine.

Goku- "Even if you surrender I still won't forgive you!"

Frieza laughs. Goku sticks out his hand and the yellow aura starts surrounding him. He shoots a ki blast that knocks Frieza away. He regains control. Goku flies at Frieza and elbows him in the face. Then he headbutts him in the back. Frieza then starts trying to attack Goku but Goku blocks every shot. Frieza lands on a cliff and Goku lands on the cliff on the other side. Frieza starts to create that attack from his fingers and fires it at Goku. Goku dodges it without much effort.

Frieza- "You dodged my shot? It can't be."

Frieza flies into the air and starts shooting many more of that same attack. Goku dodges them all. Goku flies up to the same level that Frieza is at.

Frieza- "If my blasts hit you...you'll be!"

Goku- "Then shoot."

Frieza- "Wh..what? You'll regret that!"

He fires the shot and it hits Goku directly in the face. Goku lifts his head back up and is still unharmed.

Goku- "You can destroy this entire planet, but not me."

Frieza- "Wha..wha..what are you?"

Goku- "I think you already know. I am a Saiyen from Earth that came to defeat you. One with a peaceful heart but awakened by rage and fury..the legendary warrior."

The volcano erupts and they cut to Goku's face then to Frieza terrified.

Goku- "I am Super Saiyen!"

Narrator- "What power a Super Saiyen possesses. Goku, please get revenge for everyone he has killed."

Everyone fell back on their seats after the explosive episode.

They each powered down their hair as they hadturned Super saiyenduring the show.

Petunia came in and told them it was time for their first training session.

"I managed to get a weight machine like the ones in the space pods. So now you'll each be able to train with increasing weight."

The first thing they had to do was run around the secret training room 50 times under increasing weight pressures. then they each paired off and sparred with eachother at 30 times earths normal Gravity. Finally they had to try and couldn't lave until they produced one a Kamehameha. surprisingly Dudley was the first to blast.

Dudley hung back and watched as Harry's G,H,R, and S tried to produce the wave,(For those who don't know, The Kamehameha is known as the Kamehameha Wave)

Harry G was second, Harry S was the third and Harry's H and R produced the wave at the same time.

As they came up from the secret room, they saw Ron and Malfoy at the Breakfast table eating a plate of eggs, sausages, and Toast.

"So where were you five?" asked Draco. staring at their hair

"They jumped into the story of what happened starting at when the four of them came out of their room (Dudley had the same dream but with Susan instead of Hermione, Pansy, Hannah, or Cho and also didn't leave his room) and ending when they finished their training that morning.

A/N: if you're wondering why Harry went to Petunias house for the summer it's because well actually i have no idea. it just seemed a good idea. to make the story continue. If he hadn't he wouldn't have seen the episode which would mean he wouldn't have the dream and well you get the point. also i know it was lame. i'm working on a stomach ache and want to get this submitted so i can lay down.


	14. Chapter 14 Werewolves,Kittens and a baby

Werewolf cure found.

This recent full moon has caused an outbreak of werewolves fighting amongst themselves. And upon sighting this phenomenon this reporter saw the most miraculous thing occur. Apparently when bitten by a werewolf, you turn into a werewolf yourself, but if you are bitten again both werewolves are changed back. One of the werewolves in question, Mr. Fenrir Greyback who is now in Azkaban for mass werewolf production. We at the Ministry of magic office write this article to encourage one werewolf to consent to come in next Full moon to give a donation of saliva to cure this monthly virus.

Remus Lupin who had already signed up asked a good werewolf he knew to give some saliva to cure each other. Harry was excited because they had had an encounter with Lupine lupin in the past and weren't too keen on another encounter.

It was now time for the 4 Harry's to go home to his parents and Draco to go home to his mother. When the Harry's walked through the door they immediately walked up to their separate rooms which looked incredibly plain looking save for the bed, dresser, and bedside table. 'They must not have decorated it because they don't know what I like.' He thought.

He went downstairs to find Lily and James sitting on the couch watching a TV show. When they were all gathered in the living room, they both looked up and James said, "oh hello we have something to tell you"

"I'm pregnant" said Lily

"What" said Harry G, H, R, and S at the same time

"I'm Pregnant" repeated Lily "We just found out and Technically I've been pregnant for the past 16 years but it only feels like two months."

"We weren't planning on having 6 kids though" Joked James

"So we are going to have a little brother or sister" asked Harry S

"Yes" said James "two of them hopefully both."

* * *

Full moon

"Wands at the ready sedative charms on three" yelled one Auror

"One, Two, Three 

and the two raging werewolves calmed down and stood still.

"Lupin" and Lupin looked up and stared at the auror with his doggy face. Listen you two you are going to have to drool for me ok?"

And drool came out of their mouths into the vials under their mouths. And so it went on all night long. They both filled up ten crates of drool each. Each crate holding 100 vials. When they changed back, they had to hurry and get the two men clothing so they could go outside. They were each paid twenty galleons for their services and would get more if this antidote actually worked.

* * *

Seven Months later

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger." said Filch as she was about to leave for Hogsmeade.

"Yes Mr. Filch?" and Argus handed her a basket. she took the basket and kept walking. There she opened the basket and saw four kittens one was dust colored like Mrs. Norris, one was ginger like Crookshanks and the other two were a mixture of the two. She had to think for a moment as to why Mr. Filch would give her kittens. Then she took another look at them and knew immediately. Those weren't just any kittens, those were Crookshanks sons and daughters. And the Mother was Mrs. Norris. Harry had just caught up to her. "What's wrong love?"

Hermione wordlessly handed Harry the basket and continued walking.

"Hey these look just like Crookshanks I mean without the squashed face."

"Yes, and which other cat do they resemble?"

"Mrs.Norris" said Harry finally getting it.

Before Hermione could say a word, an owl flew down and dropped a Letter on Harry's head. He opened the letter and read:

Dear Harry,

Get your things packed I'm coming to get you, your mother just went into labor. We are going to wait with her at St. Mungos with her until the baby is born. After you each see him/her/them and spend some time with time with them, we are going to bring you all back to Hogwarts.

From James

James got there a few minutes after Harry kissed Hermione or Hannah or Cho or Pansy good-bye and raced up to the dormitory to pack and made it down to the Entrance Hall to wait for their father. They each left(Except for James of course) with a backpack full of a few changes of clothes they would need for the few days with their new family member.


	15. authors note

By the way the other werewolf is the one they met in St. Mungo's at Christmas, they exchanged addresses so they could talk to eachother about it and became close friends.


	16. Chapter 16 Twins Dreams and Cleaning

St. Mungos

Harry's and James had just arrived at St. Mungos when Lily went into the Delivery room.1 They had been placing many carefully chosen sedative charms on her for the last five minutes.2 Before she could start yelling about how bad of a husband James was (because of the hormones) the sedative charms took affect.

"Push," said one of the nurses

"I see a head," said the doctor

"There a bouncing baby boy" said James from the window looking into the Delivery room.3 and the contractions (IS that appropriate for K?) started again and another head started to come out.

"It's a girl," said the doctor

"James? James?" asked the doctor "You can wake up now." James had fainted and was lying on the ground with his "4" sons looking over him. James and the boys went in the delivery room to see their new babies. Doctor Vichischwas4 came in and said that Lily needed some rest and so did the babies. He told James to go home with the boys himself and get some rest.

That Night

"Master here are the babies you asked for," said a death eater

"Thank you now lower you're your hood so I may thank you properly." The death eater lowered her hood and revealed Lily Potter

When each Harry saw that, they screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" except and woke up from their dreams, which were all exactly the same. The commotion roused James who ran from his room and plummeted down the stairs at breakneck speed (figuratively speaking) and landed in a heap on the floor with his sons standing behind him. "What happened?"

"It's mum"

"What? What happened?"

They told their father the dream they had.5

"Calm down boys (and readers), remember, Lily is still in the hospital not fit to walk around let alone walk two flights of stairs to get the babies, walk five to get down to the lobby, through the lobby, out the guarded security glass, and apparate to wherever Voldemort is right now.

When they all calmed down, they all saw light on the walls and saw that their hair had gone super again and calmed it down. They went to bed and back to sleep. The next morning, they went to see Lily and the twins. "So Mum what are you going to name them?" asked Slytherin Harry,

"I was thinking about Theresa, and Aleks."

"Okay but I would think that Theresa wouldn't be a boys name." Said Hufflepuff Harry

"It isn't" said Lily "why?"

"Because you pointed to the boy when you said Theresa." Said Ravenclaw Harry

"Oh" said Lily and she switched the names immediately.

Lily, Theresa, and Aleks, had a slew of visitors they had Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonnagol, Hermione, even Rita Skeeter trying to pull off some story that Theresa and Aleks were actually Gryffindor Harry and Hermione's babies. But being seventeen now, the four Harry's made short work of Skeeter when she wouldn't leave. When she did leave, she looked rather drunk having been put under the jelly-legs jinx times four.

When they were all alone again, the four Harry's told Lily of their dream and asked the doctor for surveillance spells that they knew were on every room. They pushed Lily into a wheelchair but before they could get her out the door, she said, "Boys you are being ridiculous, how could I have handed the babies over to Voldemort if they were right in my arms a few hours ago?"

"You're right" they all said together and gave their mother an apologetic hug. And went home for the next day Lily was coming home and they needed to clean house. They scourgified every room spotless. And created a whirlwind of stuff on the floor and directed it to it's proper place. As in they said Cleanus and all the stuff on the floor picked itself up and created a tornado but with no wind. The boys each directed everything to its proper place in each room. Finally everything was sparkling clean and they all went to bed.

A/N1. James sent the letter first, took her over to the hospital, and went to get the boys.

They had to be careful because they had no idea what the magic would do to her having been technically dead for the last almost 16 years

He was afraid his nerves would get the better of him and he would perform magic unintentionally

I got visciswas from an episode of Drake and Josh, the one where Josh breaks his foot because of a potato gun and has to have surgery done.

Remember, Harry's dreams sometimes aren't normal dreams


	17. Chapter 17 Revelations and Heirs

After they returned to Hogwarts, all the Harry's went to see their respective girlfriends.

Hermione, Hannah, Cho, and Pansy were all happy to see their men and immediately gave them a kiss.

The next day

"Mr. Dursley" said Petunia "I want to see you after class today"

"Yes ma'am" replied Dudley.

She closed the door behind them after class and said, "Son, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it mum?" asked Dudley

"You're the Heir of Hufflepuff, " said Petunia.

"What?"

"There is something I have to do," said Petunia taking out her wand. "_Ausgabe_" and Dudley glowed rather bright yellow before it sank into his body.

"What happened?" asked Dudley

"I released your Heir powers now most of your spells will be more powerful and you can now defend yourself more easily (think of spells quicker)." Replied Petunia. "Harry can do a bit more than you because his powers have been developing slowly for sixteen years."

"Why…?" asked Dudley

"Harry's powers were released when he was a year old and he is seventeen now so… with training you should be able to catch him in a few months, he can talk to any animal and he's able to fly without a broom and wandless magic plus he can transform into any animal he wants (Not that he knows yet). You will be able to do the same thing eventually." Replied Petunia.

"What part do I play in all of this?" asked Dudley

"You are going to have to master a spell unique to Hufflepuff house.

"What is the spell?" asked Dudley

"That is something you have to figure out on your own. now lets get Harry and we can find the Ravenclaw Heir."

After Petunia, Dudley, all four Harry's and Dumbledore (Petunia asked him to be there) were in the entrance hall, Petunia told Harry almost everything she told Dudley and told them the spell to find the Heir of Ravenclaw.

They said at the same time: _"Encontre Herdeiro Ravenclaw" _and a bright light shot out of each of their wands, formed an arrow and headed straight for Ravenclaw Harry and after it hit him, it turned off into a new direction, it went slowly enough that they could follow it. It went up the marble staircase, turned and went up the middle of the grand staircase, turned into the fourth floor and it hit Hermione square in the chest and covered her in purple light before it disappeared inside her body.

"What's happening?" said Hermione

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you are the Heir of Ravenclaw." Said Dumbledore.

After hearing this news Hermione fell to the floor in a slump. She woke much later in the hospital wing with G Harry standing over her.

"Hey Babe." He said and kissed her gently

"What happened?" asked Hermione, "I just had this crazy dream that Professor Dumbledore told me that I am the Heir of Ravenclaw.

"Hermione, that just happened a few hours ago." Said H Harry

"Oh" said Hermione, "So what happens now?"

"Someone has to release your powers" replied Dumbledore "It can't be your parents because they aren't magical. And Harry here isn't old enough to cast this particular spell. Because only a parent can do it."

"So how about my parents?" asked Harry

"That is a wonderful idea Harry." Said Dumbledore. "They will be here tomorrow so Lily can fill her old post of Defense against the dark arts teacher right along side your aunt. And James can start as the new post of extra-curricular defensive spells."

"So that means…?" asked all the Harry's

"That means that when Lily will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts with your aunt and James will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts spells, Charms, and Hexes to anyone who wants to learn extra Defense outside of class.

"But what about Theresa and Aleks?" asked R Harry

"They will be staying here at Hogwarts and will be cared for by Dobby and Winky, who I believe are expecting a little elf of their own1. but only when Lily, or James, or Petunia are available."

"Oh Harry's I need to hae a word with you later." Said Professor Dumbledore

A/N Just to be clear, the date of the story at the present time is February 1st 1997

Also I'm sorry for the long wait in updating, I lost a story and was forbidden from adding stories for a while.

I'm also sorry if anyone is getting confused at what is happening I.E pairings. Here is a list of the pairings I have in my story.

Harry-Hermione

Ron-Luna

Ginny-Neville(Will be Ginny/Draco later)

Hagrid-Madame Maxime

Filch-Mrs.Figg (Very supportive of this pairing, If anyone knows where I can find a story with this pairing, let me know.)

Crookshanks-Mrs. Norris

Dobby-Winky (once she stopped drinking so much and realized how much Dobby was helping her, they got together and well you know.

Well that's it for Pairings any Questions, submit them in your Review.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Harry's and Dumbledore met in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry's," said Dumbledore. "There are a few things I need to discuss with you. One you Gryffindor Harry are the Heir of Gryffindor. According to your Mother, your powers were released at the age of One, On your first birthday. You can do a lot of things most other students can't."

"Like what sir?" asked R Harry

"You can now talk to any animal you want, fly without a broom and perform magic without a wand." Said Dumbledore

Hermione, Dudley and if we choose to release them, Neville can also do this but for Miss Granger and Mr. Dursley will be a few months before they can do magic wandlessly. But Neville being closer to you prophetically speaking, will release all his powers at one time. Now I will not put a ban on using those powers during Quidditch games."

"Really?" asked Slytherin Harry with a sly grin.

"No S Harry, I will not." Replied Dumbledore "Just be careful."

"Will do sir" said all the Harry's in unison and they left for the Quidditch field for testing their new powers.

H Harry flew up first and kept going back and forth across the field while S&G Harry's sent _stupefy_ and eyeextensioncharms at each other while going in an aerial spiral creating a red and silver tornado. R Harry shot a jelly legs at the tornado as it was coming straight at him. The tornado broke up and shot sparkles everywhere.

Harry sent a patronus at Dumbledore's office with a note to release Neville's powers.

Harry was excited to find his Quidditch match was coming up the day before Valentines day. Harry was standing in the middle of the field with the other six players of his team and the seven on Slytherins team.

"Captains shake hands." And G Harry and Draco shook hands. He put his hand out there and G Harry shook it.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins." Yelled Dennis Creevey who was playing Commentator for this particular match.

"And Gryffindor team we have Keeper: Ron Weasley, Beaters: Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Chasers: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and a new addition this year my brother Colin Creevey And Last but not least Seeker and Captain: Harry Potter.

On the Slytherin Team: Captain and Keeper: Draco Malfoy, Beaters Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, Chasers: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Matt Mcnair finally Seeker: Harry Potter"

G Harry and S Harry rose into the air and went flying off in different directions. As G Harry flew past Malfoy he said "nothing for you grab on to slow me down is there Draco?" and he flew up and surveyed the field. He looked over and saw S Harry "Standing" right across from him on the field in the same stance, arms crossed across his chest and looking down. G Harry saw a streak of gold and shot after it. He caught the snitch one second before S Harry got there and flew into the air and held the snitch triumphantly while Hermione flew up to him on her Firebolt (G Harry had given Hermione his Frebolt after he mastered the flight.) and kissed him happily.

The rest of the team strode off toward the castle while G Harry drifted along above them carrying the cup in one hand and Hermione in the other. They had won the cup for the fourth year in a row.(Not including fourth year.) after they had gotten in the castle, Harry flew to the first floor and handed Professor McGonnagol the cup. He went to the Owlery and had a nice little chat with Hedwig. After that he went to bed.

Next Morning Harry went to the great Hall and heard smacking and other sounds. He pushed a brick and a door opened right next to him and he saw Ginny and Draco Huddled in a corner of the secret room snogging.

"Ahem" said G Harry and made them both jump.

"Do you mind?" asked Ginny "We're having a private moment here."

"No problem" said G Harry and closed the door.

A/N I told you it would be Ginny/Draco eventually

Also if you haven't noticed this is a mixture of book six happened but yet it didn't happen. I took bits and Pieces out for the necessary points in the story. Questions, Comments, Suggestions? Review please.


	19. Dumbledore's Final Words

Harry Potter and the Heir of Hufflepuff

Dumbledores Final words:

"Potter" said Professor McGonnagol, "I have some distressing news for you"

"What is it Professor?" asked Harry

"Professor Dumbledore has just been killed in an attempt to destroy all of You-know-who's Horcruxes." Replied McGonnagol "I know this because I have recieved a letter stating that I was to give you this should anything happen to him. She said as she pulled out a letter from her robe pocket.

Harry opened the letter and opened the mind link to the other hims and read the letter to himself and the other parts of him.

_"Harry, If you should find yourself reading this it means I have passed on. I have most probably been killed either by old age or in an attempt to find and retrieve all six of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Horcruxes are vessels for soul fragments that can be anything. I have reason to believe that the diary you destroyed in your second year was one of Voldemort's horcruxes to be able to try and take over young Miss Weasley like that. So that takes care of one of his horcruxes.Another is in my desk drawer it has already been neutralized and is harmless. I think one of Voldemorts other horcruxes is his snake Nagini. Horcruxes are very advanced Dark magic that can only be attempted by the most powerful Dark Wizards. Grindelwald had one. I believe thet Voldemort may have had four other Horcruxes. I spoke to Sirius after our journey to the seaside cave at the end of last year. He told me that he threw a heavy golden locket during the cleaning process of Grimmauld place. I have retrieved this and destroyed it as well. so that makes one unaccounted for. There were six the one that resided in Voldemorts body previously makes one, the snake makes two, the ring in my desk makes three, the locket makes four, the diary makes five, I believe that he was going to make one out of your kill makes six. the seventh part of his soul resides in his new body. so first you must kill Nagini first and then Volodemort himself. On a lighter note, I would like you to have the honor of appointing Hagrid Head of Gryffindor house as Professor McGonnagol is now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The scroll which is given to new teachers is on the desk in my office. Also, I have a Magical Staff and special cloak that I have in my office that are yours now. The staff is very strong. Alastor Moody has one like it but it's not as strong as mine. There is a magical gem in the top of it that magnifies the magical abilities of the user. It has a protection on it that only allows the owner to use it so it would be useless to Voldemort should he get his hands on it. The cloak is a spell shield as well. It can even block the extermely powerful Killing curse. They say that there is no _SPELL _to block the killing curse but nothing about clothing. Also there is also a book of defence spells for Miss Granger. It has everything she needs to know about Defence Against the Dark Arts. The staff, the cloak and the book are al in my wardrobe. Unfortunately these are my final words that i will be able to give you as i have decided to move on to the next life instead of becoming a ghost. As much as I would like to see the fall of Voldemort I must move on. i have seen the rise of three great wizards and the fall of one. The other two are obviously you and Voldemort. I have had an extremely long and, for the most part, Happy life. Good luck to you and all things you attempt. Good luck to your family both present and future. Good luck to your two little siblings and I hope you live a long and Happy life with your dealings after Voldemort._

_Yours Sincerely:_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. The staff also has a special power that can be activated by the spell : _**SENSORIOUS **_which is keyed in to the unique vibrations and magical energy of Voldemorts Horcruxes. And the Password to my office is Pumpkin Spice._

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, closed the mind link and headed to Dumbledores office. he put the scroll into his pocket and went to Dumbledores Wardrobe and extracted his cloak and put it on over his robes and pulled the staff out as well. He pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out as well then the book and placed it carefully into his bag and went down to Hagrids Hut.


	20. Chapter 20

The new Teachers.

Harry walked purposefully from Dumbledore's office to Gryffindor Tower, said the password and he went in to talk to Hermione. He walked right up to her and gave her a heated kiss on the lip as he could feel the others doing. When they broke apart Harry explained everything to Hermione and showed her the letter. As her eyes traveled down the page they started to water and by the time she finished the letter her face was like two rivers. Harry and Hermione walked down to Hagrids House together.

"Harry I can't believe he's really gone." squeaked Hermione "I think i've grown dependant on him being here at hogwarts to protect all of us.

"It's okay Hermione" replied Harry, "I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you while you're my girlfriend."

For that she gave him a peck on the cheek. When they reached Hagrids, they found the door to the cabin wide open and Hagrid sitting at his scrubbed wooden table drinking from a tankard that was on the table. "Hagrid?" asked Hermione tentatively "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, the Thestral herd just had new babies." replied Hagrid carelessely.

"No Hagrid, that's not what happened." said Harry

"I'll prove it to yeh if..." said Hagrid managed to say before Hermione cut him off.

"Dumbledore's dead" cried Hermione "I would have thought that you would have been the first to know. "

"Easy Hermione" said Harry quickly before shoving the letter into Hagrids Dustbinsized hands. And Hagrid immediately started Howling.

Hagrid howled for a full five minutes before Harry got him to calm down. Here Hagrid, It's time I showed you this:

_Dear Professor Hagrid,_

_It is with very distressing news that I am appointing you the official Head of Gryffindor House. You have proved time and time again that you have as much courage as the rest of us. I Professor M. McGonnagoll step down as Head of Gryffindor house as I must fulfill my duty as the Headmistress of Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may keep your post as Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. I would advise you as new Head of Gryffindor house that you make your new appointment known tonight at the mourning ceremony for Albus Dumbledore. If you ever need any advise just come to call at any time during meal times or when you are on break. _

_Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonnagoll Headmistress of Hogwarts School_

Though this was a mixed affair what with most of the Slytherins being Happy at the death of Dumbledore and almost everyone else sad it was also a time for celebration for Professor McGonnagoll being promoted to Headmistress and Hagrid being promoted to Head of Gryffindor House. Dudley didn't know what to feel because he didn't know Dumbledore as well as some of his new friends but was still rather sad at the look on Harry's face. The next few days passed without much incident except when Neville got a Howler from his gran because he got a _T _ on one of his potions homework. McGonnagol decided to keep the post of Transfiguration Professor for the time being until a new Professor applied for the job. She had sent an ad out for the _Daily Prophet _that a new Transfiguration Professor was needed. Hermione opened the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning and saw the surprisingly colorful advertisement right on the front cover.

_Wanted: One able Transfigurations Professor._

_Must be able to perform Outstanding level Newt Transfiguration spells. _

_Pay 10 gold galleons a week._

_Plus paid vacations at christmas and easter._

_Pension will be paid in full after at least 10 years of work._

_The postiom is needed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Will accept almost anyone of legal age and meets all the requirements above._

A woman 70 miles away read this article and owled her application and resume immediatly and pushed her White Blonde hair out of her eyes and started packing.

A/N: So who do you think it could be. Put your guess in with your review.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry ive taken so long been busy lately

Dear Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy

I am happy to accept you to the post of Transfigurations Professor. You will be monitored for the first week of your teaching and a staff meeting wil begin the day before you can begin teaching. You will be announced as the new teacher the morning of your first class will be begin at 8:15 on Thursday Morning. This Letter will be required to prove that you are the real person who was accepted.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva Mcgionnagall

Narcissa folded the paper into her pocket and apparated to the edge of hogsmeade Village. She levitated her trunks in front of her as she walked up the lane past Madam Puddifoots and the Three Broomsticks ignoring bangs and crashes from Zonkos and past the ates and onto Hogwarts grounds. Next thing she knew her trunks fell to the ground with a clunk and she was tripping over them. she tried levitating them again but they just fell back down. Minerva walked up to her "oh sorry Narcissa i forgot to mention that any and all magic will cease to work once inside Hogwarts Grounds. We have but an anti spell charm on the grounds and halls which stop un necessary duelings. Magic is now only allowed within classrooms when a certified teacher is consious within the classroom."

"Smart Minerva" she said tersely "but please warn the next teacher to apply"

"Reducio" and her bags shrunk unfortunately the spell was inclomplete out of emotions so the trunks shrank but they stayed the same weight. "Aireous' and the trunks lifted off the ground. she grabbed them and put them in her pockets.

"Do you have the letter?" asked Minerva and Narcissa pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to her. "everything seems to be inorder" ill show you to your classroom and quarters.

"The Transfiguration quarters are through the door at the back of the classroom"

"Thank you ill see you at the Staff Meeting tonight"

The Meeting

Everyone this is Narcissas Malfoy She will be our new Transfiguration Professor

"Professor Evans this Narcissa Malfoy" said Professor McGonnagol

"Hello Narcissa" Said Petunia shaking her hand

"Minerva you think its wise to trust the wife of a convicted Death Eater." asked Severus

"Like you should talk" said Rubeus "Youve got the mark on your arm as well. and Dumbledore trusted you" before he started to cry uncontrollably.

"Get a hold of yourself man your a head of house now." said Flitwick Consoled.

"M sorry i havent go'en over it yet."

" i understand your feelings Severus but i swear that i have been against the Malfoys joinign of He-who-must-not-be-named. If it werent for certain nighttime activities i would have been dead the moment i had Draco who has thankfully chosen to not join the DEs of his own free will. Thank the queen that Harry Potter for befriending my Draco."

"Actually it was Ronald Weasley who made a bet that would create a friendship betweent the students."

"I will be sending a large sack of galleons to the Weasleys for saving my son form a terrible fate."

"What is your plan for this terms transfiguration lessons?

"Well i was going to teach the students the importance of Transfiguration in dueling."

"Well i'll be evaluating then for the next week of your classes them Mrs. Malfoy

The next morning at breakfast Professor Mcgonnagall tapped her goblet with her spoon to get the attention of the students in the Great Hall. The talking and chatter slowly lowered In volume until it completely ceased.

"As all of you know Professor Dumbledore was killed in a massive death eater attack last month in America. He was investigating a very important issue for the minister." Said Professor McGonnagall

Some students started crying as the news of Dumbledores death hit them rather hard again.

"What you don't know is that I will be stepping down as Transfiguration Professor at this school so I can focus all my attention on being the Headmistress. Some of you have seen the article I put into the Daily Prophet for a new teacher. I would like to introduce you all to your new Teacher Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

Draco snapped his head up from where he was resting it on his folded arms on the table his eyes wide. Narcissa walked out from the door behind the staff table and sat down in her seat at the staff table.

"Narcissa would you like to say a few words?" asked Professor Mcgonnagol

"No thank you Minerva"

A couple of hours later the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting down in their Transfiguration lesson.

"Today class we will be learning about the benefits of Transfiguration in a combat situation." said Professor Malfoy.

Harry and Draco looked at eachother and smiled thinking that this would make a great strategy for dueling practice.

"The incantation is _Seraphim_ _Stropidus_ and the wand movement is a clockwise spiral starting from the middle and working your way out. Like the patronus charm the Stropidus Charm creates a different object though not always an animal. The object is usually closer to the personality of the user. Though it is not uncommon for the Stropidus and the Patronus Charms to match.

Hermiones hand shot up but surprisingly Nevilles hand was up first. "Mr...Longbottom" said Professor Malfoy as she consulted the class list. Mr. Longbottom please take your quill and place it in the middle of the classroom floor and practice the charm."

Neville put his quill into the middle of the floor and pointed his wand at it. Starting in the middle and working his way out clockwise saying _Seraphim_ _Stropidus_. The quill bulged and grew while it changed colors. The quill changed into a stuffed vulture.

"Now remember unlike other transfigurations the Stropidus Charm, used for defense depends on force of will. Like this _Stupefy" _ and the rose red jinx hit the vulture which exploded into a thousand tiny feathers which fell into a pile on the floor. The pile of feathers glowed, shrunk and became a quill again.

The spell however continued towards Neville who was scared stiff. Harry and Draco reacted immediately and called out _Protego _ their two spells collided in midair creating a friction that made the jinx explode into sprinkles of red spell.

"Well done you two" said Professor Malfoy "I think that deserves 20 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Longbottoms Shield Charm and Mr. Potters Shield Charm. 20 to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoys Shield Charm. And another five each to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy for quick thinking. Now break into pairs and practice the spell.

Harry and Hermione paired off as did Draco and Ron. Everyone put their quills in front of them on the floor. "You go first dear" said Harry as he raised his wand and watche as Hermione began the clockwise spiral motion. "_Stupefy"_ said Harry as Hermiones quill began to bulge. The quill became a giant book which turned around, opened and closed on the spell. The book reopened and a puff of smoke was released. Hermione released the spell and the book warped back down into a quill.

They switched and Harry pulled up a stag. Hermione shouted out the spell and the stag bucked its horn and the spell bounced off and hit seamus' donkey which exploded just as Dean's Stupefy was about to hit it. The spell continued on and sent Seamus flying back into the wall. Seamus got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good thing the classrooms are equipped with cushioning charms on every surface in case of incidenses like these." said Professor Malfoy.


	22. Chapter 22

The Chamber of Secrets

"So as you can see class, different Stropidi forms react differently to spells that are aimed at them." Said Professor Malfoy as she helped Seamus up from the floor. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the 7th years. "Remember to practice your transfigurations as the most well versed transfigurists will be able to use this spell with dust or other small particle in the air."

Later in the Common Room

"Harry i've been doing some research using the set of books that Dumbledore allowed us to use before he died."

"And?" asked Harry excitedly

"Horcruxes go stale after 50 years or so" said Hermione "So If you are right and Voldemort hid one of his horcruxes here at the school then it has to be in a place where he can get back to easily and someplace that he has some kind of connection to."

"The only two places that Voldemort has any connections to are the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin house" said Harry "and they're a part of the school too."

"Yes but its not the school that blocks apparition its the wards around the school." said Hermione "From what you told me about the chamber and how far you had to travel, it sounds like you exited the wards to the school before you entered the chamber where the basilisk was."

"Of course" said Harry slapping his forehead "No wonder I love you, your so smart"

He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back.

"Let's go tell Mcgonnagall what we've figured out." said Hermione breathlessly

Harry knocked on Mcgonnagalls office door and waited for a response.

"Come in" called Professor Mcgonnagall

"We found the next Horcrux Professor" said Hermione

"Thats good where is it?" Asked Mcgonagall

"The chamber of secrets" said Harry

"No I forbid you to go down there" reprimanded Mcgonagall "The basilisk was bad enough but who knows what else is lurking down there even further in from over 1000 years ago.

"I don't care I'll go by myself if i have to" said Harry "We have to defeat Voldemort and the only way to do that is to destroy the horcruxes and to destroy the horcruxes we have to find them wherever they may be."

"I don't care where the other ones are you are not going to go back into that chamber"

"You can't stop us we are all 17 meaning we are all of age"

"Fine but your parents will all be notified about this" Yelled McGonnagall as Hermione and Harry ran out the door. She pulled out a piece of paper with a quill and a bottle of ink. She dipped the quill inside and began to write.

"Mr and Mrs. Granger...

'Riley, Hank, Steve, I am going to the Chamber of Secrets, tell Draco and Ron to meet me there and have you and Dudley on standby just in case.' thought Harry to the others. (Harry and his brothers sat down and made names for themselves so they wouldnt be calling them Harry all the time.)

Huffing and Puffing Harry and Hermione stood and waited for Draco and Ron to show up.

Harry opened the chamber with his Parceltongue and jumped down into it. Followed by Draco, Ron and Hermione. "What about your brothers?" asked Hermione

"I sent them a message telling them to be on standby just in case." said Harry

"Lets get going" said Draco

They followed the pathway further into the tunnel until they came to a door with several snakes around the door. When they reached the door, Harry opened it using Parceltongue and walked through. They all sprinted through the walkway lined with stone snakes and saw that the mouth to the bust of Salazar Slytherin was closed so Harry used Parceltongue but it didnt open.

"What is the password?" it asked in Parceltongue

"It wants a password probably in Parceltongue" said Harry

"Think of Voldemorts pure blood mania and what he might be most proud of." said Draco pacing with his hand on his chin in a deep thought kind of way

"Pure-blood" said Harry in parceltongue to the head

"No"

Harry began pacing back and forth as he tried to think of a word that would best fit voldemorts ideals and beliefs.

"Death Eaters, Horcruxes?"

"No"

"Hmm" said Harry as he continued to pace back and forth, "Tom Riddle was least known for being half-blood but that couldnt be the password as any parceltongue would automatically assume that another parceltongue was pureblood."

"Thats it Harry" said Hermione, "Any parceltongue would assume another parceltongue was pure blood so no one would even think to try half-blood as a password."

"Half-Blood" said Harry

"You may enter but beware there are things worse than you can imagine in the tunnels that lie beyond." said the statue

So they all climbed into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin and started walking until the mouth closed behind them. They whirled around as they found themselves in total darkness. _**Lumos**_ four voices said as one and the cave around them exploded in light. They looked around and saw a hole for the basilisk to come out of and a faint light at the end of the tunnel. They walked towards the hole.

"I'll go down through the hole," said Ron "You guys lower me down slowly using a levitation charm and ill tell you whats down there."

Harry, Hermione and Draco pointed their wands at Ron and lowered him down into the tunnel. His lit wand still in his hand he was lowered down in. "Theres a bunch of skins down here but nothing else."

They were about to bring him back up when they heard screaming down there. It was Ron "Bring me up bring me up" He was screaming "SPIDERS HUNDREDS OF SPIDERS"

They brought him back up and he was covered in spiders from head to foot

"_Arania Exumae"_ Shouted Harry

The spiders moved out of the way as the spell hit them but they moved back into their positions.

"_Arania Exumae" _ Hermione, Harry and Draco were yelling as Ron was trying to push them off himself. The spiders kept going back to him.

"Sorry Ron" said Harry as Ron looked up at him frightfully "_Stupefy" _ and the spiders fell off of him in a heap on the floor as did Ron.

Hermione and Draco dragged Ron away from the pile of spiders while Harry pushed them back into the hole. They stood him back up and brushed the spiders that were clinging on to him. "_Ennervate" _said Harry

Ron sprang back to life and started spazzing out. "Ron Ron its okay we got them they're gone"

"You got them?" he asked

"We got them"

They all nodded and they continued through the tunnel and jumped about 2 feet into the next chamber which seemed a lot more new than the one that Harry fought the basilisk in 5 years ago. There was a pedastal in the middle of the floor and on the pedastal were indistinguishable shapes of glowing silver.

There was a hole in the ceiling that seemed to be an entrance to another chamber. Harry had them levitate him up there to check but before he got halfway there he heard screams below him. He saw serpents that had wings and were standing on two legs. Harry fell to the ground when the others lost their concentration on him. He managed to fly to the ground when he got his bearings and began to control his flight.

He landed on the ground and called out to the creatures to stop in parceltongue. He didnt know why he just did it. The creatures stopped and came towards him instead.

"Harry those are Occamy's they become aggresive to anyone or anything that threatens their eggs." screamed Hermione

"What are you doing here human" asked the biggest Occamy which was around 15 maybe 16 feet long

"We have to get the horcrux to defeat Voldemort" replied Harry in Parceltongue

"You will not defeat Master Voldemort without getting through us first" said the other which sounded female

"What do I have to do so that me and my friends can get through here safely?"

"Leave" said the leader

"NO I will never stop the fight against Voldemort until he is dead"

"Fine then you will die"

All 12 Occamys charged at him

"Voldemort doesnt care about you or your children" shouted Harry when the teeth of the female got close to him

"What do you mean boy?" asked the leader "He gave us this cave to live in so we could raise our young in peace"

"And has he come to see you since to check on you?"

"No he hasn't" said the leader "but that doesn't mean anything"

"It's been what 50 years since you came here?"

"Well yes but"

"But nothing he doesnt care" said Harry "If you came to him right now and told him that your children were dying he would tell you to go away and leave him alone."

"But why did he give us this nice cave?"

"So he could have something to protect his Horcrux"

"Your right" said the leader "My name is Slaczious I am the leader of this pack of Occamy. We will assist you in any way we can to defeat Voldemort."

"Thank you Slaczious we will help you to get out of this cave if you would like us to."

"Thank you Mr. Potter but we must most respectfully decline your offer." said Slaciete the female "We like this place as no one comes to bother us."

"Harry we need to get to the horcrux" said Hermione coming to stand next to him

"Who is this?" asked Slaczious respectfully

"This is my fiancee. Hermione"

"Fiancee?"

"My mate I believe you call it."

"Aah" said Slaczious

"We really must be going." said Harry "If you could please not attack my friends while they help me up i'd greatly appreciate it."

"No problem in fact we'll help you up there."

The pack of Occamy pointed their wings at Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron which glowed bright white. The group glowed white around the edges and floated up to the next chamber.

When they reached the next chamber, the Occamy magic faded and they fell to the floor. They all landed and looked around. All around them was darkness except for hundreds of bright red eyes. Hermione lit her wand again and gasped when she saw pale grey snakes attached to each pair of red eyes. "Harry those are Ashwinders," said Draco "we had them a couple of years ago in one of the malfoy mansions. But thats all I know about them, Mum never told me anything all she did was gasp, say Ashwinders and shot a water spell at them.

"They are serpents that only live for an hour but they grow up fast. Every time an ashwinder lays an egg, it sets the building it lives in ablaze. There is no wood in here but that does not mean that they can't lay eggs." said Hermione "These looks like they are about to be extinguished though. The eggs must be around here somewhere. The heat from the extinguishing ashwinder usually hatches the eggs if they are close enough. They are most dangerous when they first hatch. I'm guessing that since we can't see any eggs, they are behind the ashwinders."

"If they are serpents I should be able to communicate with them." said Harry

Harry walked up to the biggest ashwinder and tried to communicate with it.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter can you tell us how to get to the horcrux?"

"We have no idea what a horcrux is but the Ashwinders millions of generations ago might."

"How is that going to help us?"

"It won't"

"Well how do we get out of here?"

"You don't."

"Why not?"

"Because our young will be hatching soon and they will be very hungry"

"Well we won't be sticking around to see that"

Harry walked back over to the group to talk to them

"The biggest ashwinder said that he is going to feed us to his young" said Harry

"Not me" said Draco"_AQUA ERUCTO" _

The big wave of water came out of Dracos wand before Harry could stop him. The water crashed into all the ashwinders and over the eggs which became visible when the ashwinders were hit. Harry could hear the screams of the dying ashwinders which made him relieved and angry at the same time. Every ashwinder and ashwinder egg melted into ashes and flooded towards them.

The wave fell into a barrier that Hermione hurriedly put up. Seeing that she was straining Harry helped her manage the barrier.

When the water fell, they let go of the barrier which faded and they could see the next door. When they walked through it, they saw a floor full of three-headed snakes.

"Runespoors, nasty threeheaded serpents. Each of the three heads, has a different purpose. The middle head is a dreamer. It doesnt move as much as the other two. It is said to have divination abilities." said Hermione disapprovingly.

"Well we have to get through here." said Draco as he began to walk towards the door on the other side. Instantly the snakes began jumping on Draco biting and spitting.

"_Stupefy"_

The snakes immediately stopped jumping when they realized that it was dangerous. Harry walked up to the closest one and said Can we please pass?

"Yes you can young parcelmouth" said the leader

"And my friends?"

"Yes"

"Thank you you are so kind"

"We runespoors are a gentle race only meant to look intimidating not to defend"

The group continued on to the next door and opened it. Inside the door there was a cup up on the pedastel. Draco ran up and grabed it. The cup sent a massive shock throught Dracos body and sent him flying through the air and crashing in to a wall. Draco was helped out of the wall by Harry and Ron. He felt extreme pain in his back but nothing a potion later couldnt cure.

"Hermione any ideas?" asked Draco

"I read somewhere that a poltergeist once inhabited a golden chalice and on one could figure out how to get him out. So the king that owned the chalice put it into a disused room. But he couldnt figure out why he felt such an attachment to the chalice and took it with him everywhere. One day when the king was riding his horse through the kingdom it rained and the water was dribbling off his umbrella that his servants were carrying and into the cloth that the chalice was wrapped in. The water soaked through the cloth and eventually filled the chalice. The poltergeist was expunged from the chalice when it filled to overflowing. The king never again had any trouble from the poltegeist because he always kept the chalice from being empty and drank from it every day."

"What?" asked Ron incredulously

"She means that she thinks we have to fill the cup with a liquid to expunge the soul fragment" said Harry

Harry and Draco hoisted the cup while Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at it.

_"Aqua Eructo" _shouted Ron

"_Aguamenti" _shouted Hermione.

The spells steamed and went out before they got anywhere near the cup.

Harry smacked his head. "I should have known"

"What?" said Ron

"I should have known that Voldemort would have put enough protection to stop a water spell." Replied Harry.

"Maybe we should throw it into water instead of throwing water at it." suggested Draco

"Where would that be?" asked Ron

"The lake" said Hermione

Hermione grabbed Rons arms and Harry grabbed Dracos. They looked up to see a hole out into the open. They flew up to the hole and out into the fresh air. They were in a secluded grove in the forbidden forest. They looked around and saw a path that looked like it led to the hogwarts grounds. They ran down the path to find themselves on the far side of the lake far away from Hogwarts. Draco threw the cup into the water before Hermione could tell him to only dip it. When the cup hit the water, Harry sent a Patronus towards the castle. A column of golden light came out of where the cup hit the water. The cup floated into the air in the middle of the column. It glowed and the image of Lord Voldemort came out of the glowing cup and pulled out a shadowy wand.

The shadow Voldemort layed eyes on Hermione and his face turned wild.

"MUDBLOOD Avada Kedavra" The green bolt shot straight at Hermione but it was a slight less green so Harry knew it wouldnt kill her. Nonetheless Harry and Draco pointed their wands at her and shouted Protego. Their shields hit eachother and caused a vortex that caught the killing curse. It shattered the curse but the core of the spell continued on and bounced back at Voldemort. The spell core hit Voldemort in the stomach and he shattered. Hufflepuffs golden cup glowed brighter and shattered sending gold chunks of metal at the kids.

"Hermione get out of the way" yelled Harry and he pushed her out of the way. The chunks still hit her. They got embedded into their skin and they fainted. Hermione and Harry grasped hands before they fell into darkness.

Professors McGonnagal, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid came upon the kids just as the cup chunks got embedded into their skins.

Hagrid picked Harry and Hermione up into his arms as no matter how hard they tried they couldnt seperate the two. Slughorn and Flitwick conjured stretchers for Ron and Draco. McGonnagal pulled a large gold chunk from the ground and turned it into a portkey. They all grabbed a hold of it and it transported them all to the Hospital Wing.


	23. Chapter 23

The Anniversary and the Locket

Harry woke up the next day to half of his vision blackened and bangages covering his arms. He looked up to see Madame Pomfrey running into her office. He looked over to see Hermione in the bed next to his and Ron in the next one over and Draco in the one next to that.

The door to the Hospital Wing slammed open and James and Lily Potter came charging in followed by Narcissa Malfoy and Arthur and Molly Weasley along with Riley, Hank and Steve.

"Harry James Potter!" Screamed Lily Potter

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy!" Screamed Narcissa Malfoy

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Screamed Molly Weasley.

Hermione, Ron and Draco jumped awake at the screaming mothers.

"How dare you disrespect Professor McGonnagal like that young man?" screamed the mothers.

"She expressly forbade you not to go down into that infernal chamber. You are going to be grounded for the whole summer when you get back."

Hermione started to silently laugh when she heard that while the boys looked down in embarrasment. Hank, Riley and Steve roared with laughter when they heard this as well.

James and Arthur patted their wives on the shoulder gently. "We cant ground them dear"

Molly and Lily turned their furious faces at their husbands and flared up again.

"Why Not?"

"Because they are of age" said James and Arthur. "They can't be stopped by us anymore."

"No but we can still stop them from going to hogsmeade for the rest of the year." Said Molly, Narcissa and Lily "Right Professor Mcgonnagal"

It wasnt a question. "Yes you can," said McGonnagal "Would you like to ban the others from going too?"

"No" said Lily "They didnt disobey you the way Harry did, they can still go."

Harry looked ashamed that he couldnt go to Hogsmeade anymore. Harry opened the mind link to his brothers and asked them if they could get somestuff for him from Hogsmeade next trip which was next week.

They were let out of the hospital the next morning when the cuts had healed and the gold had been removed and all signs of infection had been dealt with.

Harry went up to the owlery and called down a fast school owl. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Gorignack_

_I need a quill connected to my bank account. Take out the proper amount for this quill from it please_

_Harry James Potter_

The owl flew off at incredible speed and before Harry blinked it was gone over the horizon.

Harry stood there looking out the window for a few minutes and just as he was about to leave the owl tapped him on the shoulder and dropped a letter into his open hands. Harry opened the letter and a silver quill with a stylized ruby red G on it fell out along with another envelope and a page with instructions.

Place a strand of hair on the G of the person you wish for this quill to be set for. It cannot be unset and will only work for one person. 1200 galleons have been deducted out of your bank account and you now have 34,998,800 galleons left in your account.

Later that night, Harry pulled Hermiones hair off of the pillow she had been napping on that afternoon. The hair curled up on the G and disappeared into the quill. The quill glowed brown briefly and back to silver and red.

Harry put the quill into the box and put the top on the box followed by a sapphire blue ribbon.

Harry sent a message to his brothers who were in hogsmeade to ask which of them is closest to the post office.

'I am passing it right now' said Hank through the link.

'Could you go in and write a letter to Hermione for me to meet me in the Room of Requirements tomorrow night after supper?'

'sure, no problem' replied Hank and walked into the post office.

The next morning when the post owls arrived, two brown owls flew in and dropped letters in front of Hermione.

She opened the last one to land first and started to read. The smile on her face fading as she read the letter. Harry sensing Hermiones anger asked her what was wrong

Hermione shoved the letter under his nose and began to cry.

_Dear Hermione_

_We are sorry we have to do this to you but we are going to pull you out of Hogwarts and away from the danger that is going on in the wizarding world. We are very disappointed in you for disobeying the Headmistress as bad as you did. We understand that you in the wizarding world come of age at the age of 17 but here in muggle england, we come of age at 19. We forbid you to stay at that school anymore. You are to come home immediately. If you refuse then you can come home to get your stuff and get out. If you are old enough to make your own decision to stay in a dangerous situation you can make your own decision to live on your own. _

_Love _

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S._

_Hermione Dear all this we stuff is your father talking for the both of us. I am sorry he has to be so harsh Hermione dear but this is the way he thinks it has to be and i cannot get him to budge on his decision_

_Love Mom_

Hermione folded the letter back up so it would fit into the envelope, pulled her wand out and burned the letter, transfigured it back into a letter, put a charm on it so that when her parents touched it it would turn back into ashes again and put it back into the envelope and sent it off with a single underlined word on the envelope.

_**NO**_

She also sent a small note saying that she will be around at the weekend time to get her stuff.

She opened the second letter and was surprised to see Harrys handwriting.

_Dear Hermione _

_I cordially request that you join me in the Room of Requirements tonight at seven o'clock_

_Yours Forever Harry_

Hermione looked over at Harry and thought about giving him his gift then.

That night Hermione walked into the Room of Requirements and got a little scared when a ball exploded and lots of confetti fell on her head. She looks around the room and spots Harry sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee and beckoning her over to the couch to sit down next to him.

"Happy 1st Anniversary" said Harry.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione as she ran across the room, jumped into his arms and kissed him.

She sat down next to him and began to sip her own coffee that had appeared when she sat down. "Our Anniversary isnt for another couple months." said Hermione

"I figured you needed something to cheer you up after getting 45 karats of gold embedded into your arm and your parents tried to take you out of school probably didnt help matters much." said Harry "Besides it is better to surprise someone for their anniversary before the actual date."

"You're really brave you know that right?" asked Hermione as she kissed him again.

"Pushing you out of the way so you wouldnt get hurt isn't bravery. That's selflessness and a caring for your well being."

"I know" said Hermione "But I love you anyway" and she kissed him again.

"Don't forget, we still have to find and destroy the locket and kill the snake." said Harry.

"Harry, lets not talk about this right now, this is our anniversary I don't want to think about things like that." said Hermione.

"Alright" said Harry as he reached into the couch cushions and pulled out a pink box with a blue bow out of the couch. Harry put his coffee down so he could hold the gift with both hands before he gave it to Hermione.

Hermione pulled the ribbon on the bow and it unraveled easily. She pulled the top of the box off and gasped when she saw the silver and red quill. "Harry what is this?" asked Hermione as she could tell that it was no ordinary quill.

"A quill silly" said Harry smiling.

"I know it is a quill Harry but i know there is something special about it." said Hermione

"It goes to my bank account. It is like a checkbook. If you write the amount you want to use to pay on a piece of paper provided by the store, it will automatically be taken out of my bank account." said Harry "Then the store will give you a piece of paper that tells you the amount left in my account.

"I can't accept this Harry. It is too much it must have cost a lot of galleons." said Hermione as she tried to give the quill back the Harry.

"Only 1200 Galleons" said Harry as he pushed the quill back to Hermione "If you dont take it no one else will be able to take it either because it is already set to you and no one else can use it."

Hermione sputters when she hears 1200 galleons and again tries to give the quill back to Harry. "1200 galleons i can't believe you spent 1200 galleons on me why would you want to spend 1200 galleons on me?"

"Because I wanted to have something for us to share and i figured this was to only thing big enough for me to share with someone else." and again he pushed the quill back towards her.

"But this is a big thing for us to share" said Hermione "I can't accept this" and again she pushed the quill back to Harry.

"Take it because I don't want it back." said Harry "I want us to share this and after this is we are going to be sharing a house and then a family.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione happily as she threw herself at him and kissed him on the lips.

"What have we here?" asked James from the doorway

"Dad!" yelled Harry "How did you know we were here?"

James pulled out the Marauders Map "I like the improvements you made to this son it really helps that you added this place." said James looking around the room at the decorations Harrys intentions had put up when he called up the room. "Now what is going on here" he asked feigning anger

"It is our anniversary celebration" said Hermione nervously not picking on the fact that it was fake anger.

"Such a sweet boy you are" said James to Harry, "What happened I never did anything like that for Lily when we were growing up."

"Don't lie James" said Lily coming up behind him and hugging him from behind him around the waist. "You know as well as I do that every one of our anniversaries you threw a big party to celebrate that I was still with you for another month."

"I know Lily I was just kidding." said James

"Come on James we have to get back,Sirius must be on the end of his rope trying to deal with two 5 month olds on his own." and Lily grasped James' hand and pulled him away from the door and closed the door while they are walking away.

"Didn't they know we had been together for a year?" asked Hermione indignantly.

"They knew that it was coming up in a couple of months but i never told them the actual date of our anniversary. I was just so excited that I guess it just slipped my mind to tell them."

"Oh okay dear" said Hermione as she pulled out a long box from her robe pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the box to find a watch.

It had 6 hands on it 3 belonged to his brothers differently colored so Harry wouldnt confuse them all. The other three had Ron, Hermione and Dracos faces were on the other hands. Around the face of the watch were places that they might be. Traveling, work. home, school, parents house, shopping, meeting, out of country, on business, held captive, being controlled and mortal danger. Rons hand pointed to school as did the other 5 hands. It also had a digital readout of the time.

"More hands could be added later if you want." said Hermione and also it will vibrate if someones hand turns to Mortal Danger

"Thank you Hermione" said Harry as he kissed her on the lips again and drank the rest of his coffee and put the watch on his wrist. "I kept forgetting to buy a new watch."

"Thats why I got it. I knew you kept forgetting so i got one for you. And you will also know where we are, in general, at all times."

"Thank you Hermione." said Harry hugging her "What happens if one of the people on the watch hands dies?"

"I believe the persons picture will fade away to white if one of the people on one of the faces dies. Why?"

"Because a war is coming and I get this wierd feeling in the pit of my stomach that is telling me that not everyone on this watch is going to make it out of this war alive."

"Oh Harry you know how I feel about Divination" said Hermione indignantly

"This isn't Divination its instinct. I am not getting any visions just a feeling." said Harry

"Sorry dear." said Hermione

"One more thing," said Harry

"Whats that?" asked Hermione

Harry pulled out a locket. on the inside of the locket was a picture of Harry.

Hermione took the locket and noticed it was in the shape of a broken heart.

Harry pulled a gold chain from inside his robes and pulled out a broken heart shape locket. Harry put his locket to Hermiones and the broken edges made one locket in the shape of a heart.

Hermione looked at the heart mesmorized as if she had never seen such a thing before in her entire life or she had but it wasn't good.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" asked Harry

"Harry" asked Hermione worriedly, "remember the locket we found in Grimmauld Place that nobody could open, what if that was the locket the Voldemort stole from Hepzibah Smith?"

Harry smacked his forehead hard and fell to the floor

"Ow" said Harry as he got up from the floor "We need to tell Professor Mcgonnagal and get Ron, Dudley, and my Brothers."

Harry and Hermione ran out of the room and down to the transfigurations office. They knocked on the door to the office and entered when Professor McGonnagal told them to.

"Professor, we know where the locket horcrux is." said Hermione

"Where is it?" asked McGonnagal

"Grimmauld Place" said Harry simply

Professor McGonnagal looked concerned. "I will set up a portkey for tomorrow" said Professor McGonnagal, i dont approve of you going there but since it is a place that is safe i will allow it."

"Professor could you make it to go to my house first then to Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione

"Why in the world for?" asked McGonnagal

"My parents basically told me that either I come home for good and drop out of school or Move out and live and fend for myself." said Hermione so I decided to move out and live on my own. I am going to start looking for places sunday and in the meantime i am going to have all my stuff in the heads dorm with Harry and I."

"Okay Miss Granger I will set it up for noonish saturday." said McGonngal

"Professor where did the garbage bags go that had all the trash from Girmmauld place when e did all the cleaning?" asked Harry

"They were either taken by Kreacher or burned in the boiler room." replied Hermione

"Okay Professor, we'll see you again on saturday and we'll bring the people we are taking with us." Said Harry

"Okay Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, see you then."

"See you" they said together

They went to the common room and Hermione went to get Ron while Harry called out to Hank and Steve to tell Draco and Dudley for a meeting tomorrow, friday, right after dinner

The next day

"Hank, Riley, Steve, Dudley, Draco, Ron, thank you for coming I would like to discuss the plans for tomorrow."

"Okay what is it Harry?" asked Dudley

"Tomorrow we are going to go to Hermiones House and help her move out of her parents house and then to Grimmauld Place to see if we can find the locket horcrux."

"Alright is that all?" asked Steve?

"Unless you have other business you want to discuss." said Harry

Dudley raised his hand and waited for Harry to nod to him to keep talking

"Do we all have to go?" asked Dudley

"No I guess not." said Harry "Why"

"I just don't think it will take seven people to destroy the horcrux" Said Dudley "and I just don't want to go."

"Okay so only Hermione, Ron and I will go then." said Harry "If they say yes that is"

"Of course I'll go Harry" said Ron

"Me too" said Hermione

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Professor McGonnagals office to take the portkey. If Harry had been looking at his watch he would've noticed that the hand with Rons face on it was slowly moving towards Mortal Danger with every step they took.

They opened the door to Professor McGonnagals office and took the portkey that Professor Mcgonnagall was holding out to them. "Remember touch the red dot in the middle when you want to change the transporting destination."

They were off. After a wild ride, they appeared in the Granger home living room startling the hell out of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "What the hell are you all doing here?" yelled Mr. Granger

_"_They are here to help me get my stuff, I am moving out" said Hermione." before heading up the stairs, whipping her wand out of her pocket as she did so.

Harry followed immediately with Ron following close behind. They followed Hermione down the hall to the end where Hermione pulled a string and staris descended from the ceiling and they went into the attic where Hermiones room was. Hermione pointed her wand at everything in the room and it shrunk to the size of a handheld model of itself. Hermione picked up everything and put it into her bottomless pouch while Harry and Ron began to shrink other things around the room like Hermiones dresser, and her bed.

"Okay Hermione, Thats everything" said Harry

"Oh no hang on there is still another room thats mine" and she walked through a door that was right next to a window. Harry and Ron shrugged and followed her. They found themselves in a library, there were shelves upon sheves of books each labeled with a gold placquard listing a subject and title spans. Harry looked at one that said History and underneath that was A-D. Harry looked around the shelf and saw that the shelves stretched across the room. He looked at the next shelf placquard. It said History E-H. Harrys jaw dropped open and Hermione laughed. She came over to Harry and closed his mouth with her hand. She waved her wand and the shelves diasppeared to reveal a room with bookshelves lining the wall, a fireplace embedded in the wall and a comfy leather chair with a side table.

"Hermione what..." asked Ron who still looked dumbstruck at the library that had been there moments before. This is the study that I asked Professor Dumbledore to make for me when I was just starting Hogwarts. It had that mirage spell on it to keep my parents from finding me when I didnt want them to. Now i'm moving out so i can take this down. Hermione pointed her wand at the bookshelves and they shrunk as did Harry and Ron, they put them all into Hermiones bottomless pouch. Finishing with the chair, Hermione and Ron and Harry walked out of the room, and closed the door. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and they heard a crash, Harry opened the door again to see a rooftop with frisbees, baseballs and footballs strewn along it.

They went downstairs so Hermione could say goodbye.

"Goodbye mum and dad" said Hermione and they grabbed the portkey, pushed the dot and they dissappeared and reappeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Suddenly a series of pops signified 10 people apparating into the kitchen each of these people harbored Jet black robes and silver skull masks.

"Potter what are you doing here?" asked the nearest Death Eater.

"None of your business" said Harry as he, Hermione, and Ron raised their wands. The 10 death eaters raised theirs and said in unison: Avada Kedavra.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointed their wands at three different directions and shouted Protego.

The spells expanded and where they hit created a vortex. The spells hit and the shields started to tremble. The shields broke just as Harrys watch vibrated violently. Harry looked at it as Rons hand hit Mortal Peril. Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron and pushed them down. The spells flashed around them before they hit the ground.

Harry and Hermione had been training after they realized that spells could be blocked by the heirs with enough training. The killing curse had never been tested though as that would be a dangerous test. The curses flashed around them and almost nothing happened.

Ron screamed as the curse hit him all over. As he wasnt an heir he couldnt repel any spells without a wand. Ron was dead before he hit the floor.

"RON!!!" screamed Harry. He looked down at his watch as the hand with Rons face faded away into nothing. Harry's eyes and scar glowed green and his hair shot up and glowed yellow. "_SECTUMSEMPRA" _and the spell shot towards the death eaters.

"Check for the locket" said Harry as his anger took over and he began to float. Magical energy coursed around him in like a whirlwind. The bodies of the death eaters began to disintegrate as the energy cut them up. The last image Hermione saw before disappearing into the boiler room, was Harry floating in midair with blood and flesh circulating around him. His hair was touching the ceiling and pebbles were starting to come out of the floor. Hermione opened the boiler and saw a pile of ashes. The locket was nowhere in the pile and the noise started to calm down outside. Hermione walked out into the kitchen downcast that she hadnt found the locket and saw Harry. His hair back to normal and his eyes too. Hermione looked into Rons eyes and saw that his eyes once a vibrant blue were now cold and lifeless.

Hermione was sure she would be able to see thestrals now. Hermione grabbed Rons arm and Harrys hand and reactivated the portkey. Hermione and Harry with Ron were on their way back to Hogwarts.

When they landed, McGonnagall looked up from her paperwork. "Welcome back did y... oh good lord." she got up from her chair so fast when she saw the image in front of her that it rolled back and hit the wall. McGonnagall put her hand on Rons wrist and neck. She put her head near his mouth and over his chest.

"He's dead" said McGonnagall sadly. Hermione clutched Harry much like she did when she did when she thought Buckbeak had been killed.

"It's my fault." said Harry

"Whats your fault?" asked Professor McGonnagall

"Ron is dead because I had to defeat Voldemort. And for what?" yelled Harry "We didnt even find the damn locket in the damn house"

"Harry sweetheart" said Hermione "Calm down"

He took the fake locket from out of his robes and squeezed it as tight as he could. Hurting his hand.

"Kreacher" said Harry angrily.

Kreacher popped in with a bang. "Kreacher is here to serve his Master Harry Potter" said Kreacher with a look that said in every syllable that he'd rather be doing anything else at the moment.

Harry held the fake locket out to Kreacher. "Tell me everything you know about this."

Kreachers eyes filled with tears when he saw the locket.

A/N read chapter 10 in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for Kreachers Story

Harrys face slowly changed from pure anger to sympathy back to anger and finally to slight happiness when he found out Kreacher had the locket.

"Kreacher, Could you get Master Regulus' locket please?"

"Kreacher will do this for Master Harry Potter" said Kreacher happily

Kreacher handed over the locket to Harry

"Kreacher, you can have this locket as a way to remember your master Regulus" said Harry kindly and Kreachers eyes swam with tears again.

"Thank you Master Harry Potter sir" said Kreacher as he put the locket around his neck.

"Whats the password to Dumbledores old office" asked Harry

"Acid Pop" siad Professor McGonnagall "but..."

Harry never heard the ending of her sentence as he sprinted out of the office and down the hall towards the passage to Professor Dumbledores office.

"Acid Pop" he screamed from halfway down the hall. The gargoyle blocking the entrance stood up and revealed a golden gryffin. The gryffin began to spin slowly but got faster as Harrys intentions became important enough to speed up. It still wasnt fast enough for Harry so he flew up to the door and opened it. He landed on the floor and took the sword out of its case(The sword disappeared from Harrys room when Dumbledore died) and used it to pry open the locket.

When the locket opened, it glowed and rose up into the air. a black mass rose out of it and became the Lord Voldemort that Harry knew today. Shadow Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" _Harry raised the sword and the shadow curse hit the sword and split in two. The curse hit the wall behind Harry and did nothing. Harry knew that Basisliks venom could destroy horcruxes and he also knew that some materials absorbed things and made them stronger. Harry hoped that the sword was made out of one of those materials.

Harry pointed his wand at Shadow Voldemort and threw the sword. The sword pierced Voldemort where his heart would be if he had one and continued on where it stuck in the door. Shadow Voldemort screamed and exploded. The force and power in the horcrux sent Harry flying back and hit Dumbledores desk. The desk overturned and Harry felt a powerful cracking sound and intense pain shot through his back emanating from his spine. Harry fainted from the force of it and the last thing he heard was the creak of a door and someone scream HARRY! and then there was darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

The Snake and the Attack

Harry woke up a couple of hours later to the sight of a glittering white ceiling.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione scream, "He's awake Madame Pomfrey, He's awake"

"What happened?" asked Harry

"You destroyed another Horcrux" replied Hermione happily.

"You also put a hole in Dumbledores office door and flipped over his desk in the process." said Ron smiling. "Just the snake left to destroy and then old voldie himself"

Harry looked to the left when he heard Rons voice and saw his brothers, Dudley and Draco standing there.

All of a sudden, Hermione hugged him hard and his head hit the headboard. Harry grunted in pain as his head bashed against the headboard. The bump on his head throbbing angrily.

"Sorry Harry" said Hermione kissing his head and looking ashamed when Harry winced again.

"No problem I'm used to it." said Harry as he tried to stand up.

Madame Pomfrey pushed Harry back down harder than she meant to and his head bounced off the headboard again. "You can't get up yet, your spine has to heal and you have several broken ribs."

"When will I be healed enough to leave?" asked Harry angrily as he felt fine.

"Tomorrow morning." said Madame Pomfrey

A jolt of pain shot through his back and Harry realized that he had been gives skelegro while he had been out.

Hermione handed him a vial of purple liquid labeled Dreamless Sleep Potion. Harry drank it all and before the potion had all reached his esophogus, Harry was out.

Harry woke up after 12 more hours and got out of bed. Madame Pomfrey ran out of her office and pushed Harry back to the pillows and pulled out her wand. She ran her wand over Harrys body and stabbed a piece of parchment with it. She read the diagnostics and deemed Harry free to go. She told Harry to be careful as his back was severely bruised.

Harry heard an explosion off in the distance and began to sprint towards the sound. Halfway down the halway, his scar exploded in pain and Harry tripped and skidded down the hall on his knees holding his scar. He employed occlumency against the pain that Dumbledore had helped him perfect before he left for his final mission. The pain subsided and Harry searched his mind for his brothers but couldn't find them, he figured they still had their occlumency shields up so he continued down the hall. Harry was almost at the end of the hall when another explosion rocked the castle closer to his position.

The windows all around him shattered and glass rained down upon him and glass shards cut his robe sleeves and into his arms. Harry gritted his teeth at the pain and began to pluck the glass shards out of his arm after the glass stopped coming down. Harry went to the nearest window and looked out. there was a horde of creatures coming out of the forest.

There were death eaters in front showering the castle in spells of all colors and sizes, behind them were the dementors. Harry was just now beginning to feel the cold of the Dementors effect. Next were werewolves. Harry looked up and saw a full moon. Behind them were a large group that looked like giant monkeys but Harry couldnt tell. Finally there were the giants and trolls carrying clubs the size of Hagrid.

Harry jumped onto the window sill and began to rain spells back on the mass of death eaters. Some fell but Harry could see a pattern behind the giants now that they had spread out. There was a pattern of death eaters, Dementors, Werewolves, Giant monkeys, giants and trolls and the pattern started over again.

Harry took out a lot of the death eaters which disappeared onto smoke and they floated away.

"Not all of them are real," said Harry to himself. "They're fakes to keep us busy."

Harry jumped down when he saw the snake weaving its way through the group of creatures.

Harry looked down and saw his brothers and Hermione unconsious in a cage being levitated out of the castle and into the forest.

Harrys anger flared up again and his hair glowed yellow. He flew up and began raining more spells more powerful spell down using one hand and was summoning and throwing things at the death eaters. Harry dodged spell after spell from the death eaters while still trying to get close enough to get his brothers and Hermione. Harry concentrated and raised his magical energy to create a forcefield around him to protect him. The spells bounced off him harmlessly. Some of the more powerful spells pushed him back a ways but he was able to come back. He was just close enough to get them. He reached his arm out to reach the bars of the cage. When he got his hands between two of the bars and about to close his hand on it, the cage disappeared along with the people inside of it. \

Harry flew up into the air and noticed that he was just outside of the apparition wards to the castle. He looked around and saw a chunk falling down from the castle walls. He flew at full speed towards the chunk.

Harry put his hands together and concentrated. "_Accio" _Harry pointed his hands at the chunk and the chunk flew at Harry. He moved out of the way and the chunk kept going and smashed some of the death eaters. Some of them disappeared into smoke but still some of them died. One of the Giant Monkeys picked up the chunk and threw it back at the castle. Suddenly a spell shot from out of the forest and cut off the monkeys tails. The minute the flesh and bone from the tail seperated from the rest of the monkey, it began to shrink. It continued to shrink until a man was lying in its place. A hole was bleeding out of his lower back.

Harry landed and called Dobby and Kreacher. "Dobby, Kreacher, get all of the house elves together and get all the students to a safe location away from the castle." they nodded and disappeared. Harry looked to the spot where the spell came from and saw a flash of greasy hair and swish of a cloak and the person was gone.

Harry figured that he didnt have time to find out who that was so he flew back up to see the giant snake tossing someone up in the air and swallowing them when it caught them in its mouth. Harry flew towards the snake cutting off as many tails as he could while he was getting closer and closer to the snake. Some of the monkeys became men or women again and a few disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry continued on to get to the snake when all of a sudden a large spell came out of nowhere and stopped him from going further. Harry looked down and saw death eaters pointing their wands at him. Harry moved out of the way just in time as a wave of green hit the spot where he had just been. Harry decided to taunt them. "Oh my god 100 death eaters cant defeat a 17 year old boy how sad"

Harry saw another wave of green and moved out of the way. "You couldnt hit the broad side of a barn if the barn was a mile wide" he shouted and was surprised when the spells came even closer to him.

"Too bad you missed me" said Harry as he positioned himself in front of Nagini. Another wave of green swept by him and hit the snake directly in the face. Harry heard screaming as a black mass came out of the mouth of the snake and took shape of the youngest yet Lord Voldemort. Voldemorts shadow did not look at Harry however he looked at the mass of death eaters. "_CRUCIO"_ Voldemorts shadow screamed. Down below the mass of death eaters screamed and Harry couldnt stand it so he summoned a boulder from the castle destruction and moved out of the way so it could continue on to hit shadow Voldemort, and the shadow dissipated.

Harry felt accomplished he had destroyed the last Horcrux and all that was left was Voldemort himself. Then he remembered that Hermione had been captured along with his brothers. He floated to the ground and began pounding on it. He started crying that Hermione was captured because of him. Harry got up and walked to the castle. He had to dodge around the dead bodies of mixes of death eaters and students. He saw familiar faces in the students, some he had seen in the halls in passing and some he had been introduced to once or twice. None of them were people he knew very well. Harry was happy about that. He walked up the staircases not bothering to take secret passages as he knew that no one was going to be in them. He went up to the Room of Requirements and saw that the door was already there.

He opened the door and saw the D.A. that hadn't graduated. They all came to congratulate him on his fight. Harry looked around but didn't see Dudley, Draco or Ginny anywhere.

"Thanks guys" said Harry "I have to go find the others" and before they could stop him, Harry ran out the door and sprinted to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was horrified to see the portrait hanging on its hinges and the fat lady missing. He ran into the common room and saw the room in ruins. The couch and chairs exploded and their stuffing and upholstery all over the room. The all the hangings on the wall destroyed and on fire on the floor. The entire fireplace was gouged out of the wall and a hole outside was visible. The stairwell was completely gone and there was a nasty ring of red that looked horribly like blood was around the hole where the fireplace used to be.

Suddenly a black and purple swirl came out of the ceiling creating a vortex down on to the floor. The vortex went back up to the ceiling and disappeared. In the room where the vortex was there was a table with a bright white scroll with a blood red V on a seal keeping the scroll closed. There was also a thick brown cord tying the scroll closed. When Harry picked it up he realized that this was not cord but hair. Hermiones hair. Harry thought he would puke when he opened the scroll and saw a note written in more blood.

Dear Mr. Potter

I am happy to announce that I have captured your Mudblood and your three brothers in my custody. If they are still in my custody in three days time, I will kill them and leave their bodies on the doorstep of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If it is still there.

Your Mortal Enemy

Lord Voldemort

p.s.

HaHaHa

Harry groped into his mind but couldnt find his brothers anywhere. He could only sense that they were in one general direction but that was it. Harry ran to the great hall and called Dobby and Kreacher to him.

"Kreacher, I need you to bring Dudley and Draco here for me and Dobby I need you to get our our broomsticks out of our dorms for me please.

They nodded and dissappeared. Kreacher appeared and was holding Draco and Dudleys hands. Dobby appeared a second later holding onto three broomsticks. When Dobby saw Draco he recoiled in fear. Draco knelt down and looked Dobby in the eyes. "I'm sorry for the way my family treated you Dobby," and he held his hand out to him.

Dobby shook Dracos hand. "Thank you sir, tis means a lot to Dobby sir. Dobby is very happy to hear it sir.

"Dobby tell my parents we went to get Hermione and my brothers" said Harry and Tell the Weasleys and Mrs. Malfoy the same thing. Tell Mrs. Malfoy and My aunt Petunia that Draco and Dudley went with us.

Dobby nodded and disappeared. "Lets go before Dobby comes back with our parents" Said Harry as he, Dudley and Draco began running to the front door. Harry shrunk his broom and so did Dudley. They put them in their pockets and took off with Draco at their sides. Not being an heir, Draco couldnt fly without the use of a broom so he kept us as best as he could with his new firebolt.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry tried to pinpoint the location his brothers were coming from but for some reason could only get a general direction. The note clenched in his hand, Harry was sure was crumpled to dust by his magic and strength. Harry called Dobby to get some supplies and his bag together after he got the broomsticks. He shrunk his bag and put it in his pocket. Dudley appeared in the hall with Draco and Kreacher. Dudley was clutching a note that looked exactly like the one Harry had recieved himself. They ran outside ignoring their parents and Headmistress and mounted their brooms. Thanks to the magic supressor field, none of them could use spells to stop the three boys from kicking off from the ground and flying off in the direction Harrys signal was telling them to go.

Harry, Dudley, and Draco flew west with Harry in the lead. They made adjustments to their flight pattern as they got closer and the signal grew stronger. Hours later a giant tower came into view and a rainstorm of multicolored curses came flying at them from the ground. They landed and entered the fight.

They sent spells in every direction. Harry tried to apparate in the battle but he realized that the Death Eaters sent up an anti-disapparition field. Dudley was fighting very well, considering the small amount of training he'd had, until the ground started shaking making him lose his footing. He stumbled a little but was stunned before he could get back into the battle. Harry and Draco had been training in the Room of requirements in dueling situations where the ground began to shake so they were ready for this unlikely force of nature or magic.

Harry noticed a particularly malicious looking masked death eater pointing his wand at Dudleys fallen form and shouted _Avada Kedavra. _Harry tapped the ground with his wand and a pillar of ground came up behind Dudley and the spell was blocked by it. The pillar that rescued Dudley exploded from the spell and killed the attacking death eater and began to shower the field with ground and rock, hitting some others and shredding the sleeve on Dracos and Harrys arms and cutting into their skin.

Harry looked around and found that most of the remaining death eaters were close together in a tightly knit group Harry tapped the ground again and another pillar of land came up this time directly underneath him. He pointed his wand at the group who were trying to take the pillar down and concentrated as hard as he could. _"Incibure confestum ouis magica" _ A purple jet of spiraling light came out of his wand and hit the death eaters in giant cyclone of magic. The cyclone released little bursts of magic to hit the death eaters and they began to scream as soon as the bursts hit them. The death eaters all fell to the ground and began to twitch. Draco stunned 10 more death eaters and Harry came down from his pillar. He levitated the whole batch of maybe 75 dath eaters to the spot where the stunned death eaters were and bound them tightly. Harry tapped the ropes with his wand and shipped them off to the Ministry of Magic.

"Where and why did you learn that?" asked Draco as he healed his wand and revived Dudley

"Where was in the library when I was looking for combat spells. I came across it when I was reading a book entitled _Battle strategies and Protection Spells_ It was in the chapter _Powerful and almost entirely safe ways to increase strength in battle. _The book described a number of spells that did a number of things."

"Why?" asked Harry "Well that was in sheer greed to keep my friends and I safe in battle."

"Wow" said Draco helping Dudley heal his arms. "I hope I can learn those spells from you in the near future."

"Maybe" said Harry as he began to walk towards the door to the tower, "If we all make it back alive."

"Don't talk like that Harry" said Dudley "We'll make it back just fine."

"Thanks Dud" said Harry as he pulled the door open.

The boys walked through the door and was surprised to see a room that must have been magically increased in size as the inside of the tower looked much bigger than the space on the outside would have allowed. They saw a large amount of doors and corridors around them. They heard screaming from their direct left but were sad to see a dozen doors to their immediate left. There were corridors that looked like they veered off to the right and left from where they started off at. They ran to stand in the doorway to the middle one and heard the same screaming voice coming from the path to their left. They ran to the one on the left but when they got to the doorway, they heard it again coming from the one on the far right.

They each stood in front of a pathway and looked at eachother. They nodded and began to run down the different corridors.

Dudley ran down the one on the far left and saw many cells along the walls none of them holding someone he was looking for. He opened each one of the locks nonetheless and pointed the former prisoners towards the exit. He reached two sets of stairs, and a corridor. One set of stairs leading down the other leading up and the hallway twisting ahead. Dudley heard screaming from above him and immediately took the upwards stairs. He reached a hallway and saw a room full of death eaters all staring at the many entrances to the big room. Dudley jumped towards them and began to fight as best as he could. Suddenly there was a bright flash of yellow light and the mass of death eates in front of him dropped and Dudley saw Harry pointing his wand in his direction.

Harry went on down the middle path. A long way down the path the path suddenly twisted upwards much like the slide in the path to Honeydukes from the statue. He held onto the sides as he began to climb. Surprisingly there were cells in the walls and prisoners hanging from chains on the wall. He broke every lock on every cell door and chain links. The prisoners gratefully thanked Harry and followed his direction to the exit. When he reached the platform at the end of the upward path he saw a room of death eaters and someone very skilled fighting his way through the group that looked like 200 death eaters.

Harry noticed that the fighter was Dudley and was about to get blocked in by a huge mass of death eaters. Harry pointed his wand at the mass and concentrated a little bit. "_Unis Folgore Conquedens Nogten" _shouted Harry and a burst of yellow light flew out of his wand and the mass of death eaters fell to reveal Dudley. Harry ran up and clapped Dudley on the back. "Congratulations Dudley" said Harry "you did a good job from what I could see."

They both whirled around when they heard a new voice screaming coming from below them. "Dudley blow up the door where you came from so we know which way we came from." said Harry as he pointed his wand at the door he came from.

"_Amethystia" _they shouted together and a pinkish purple spell came out af their wand followed by the accompaning bang as the powerful destruction spell destroyed the doorways to mark their previous paths.

They both watched the doorway where they see a large amounts of green light coming from.

Draco ran full speed down the right hand path and saw a spiraling staircase with a single death eater standing on the bottom step. The death eater he could tell had long white blond hair coming out from behind his mask and hood.

"Father" said Draco Maliciously "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to stop you and your friends from getting Potters brothers back" said Lucius "I can't believe that my own son has betrayed the Dark Lord so bad."

"How can I have betrayed him when I was never on his side to begin with?" said Draco fiercly

"Why you impudent little..." said Lucius. "Just because you are my son does not mean that I have to resist from killing you"

"And just because you are my father does not mean that I have to resist killing you" said Draco

"Avada Kedavra" they yelled in unison both expecting the same from eachother.

Their spells hit in the middle and started to push them each back. Draco planted his feet and began to walk back towards the source of his current mood. Green coils of energy came off of the killing curses and began to destroy the corridor around them. Draco concentrated all of his magical prowess into his wand and tried to push the spell back at his father. Lucius came back with equal concentration. The spell coils were now beginning to expand to the upper level. There were chunks of wall coming through the hole the coils created. The chunks were being sent flying away by the force of the spells. Draco had cuts on his cheek as did Lucius.

"I see I have taught you well my son" yelled Lucius over the power of the spells.

"You were never a father to me" yelled Draco in the same tone of voice.

A clatter of destruction above them startled them both. Lucius jumped and dropped his wand. Draco jumped as well but held on to his wand and regained concentration so his spell continued on and struck his father in the stomach. Lucius looked aghast as the spell hit him. He flew back and went through the stairs as the coils had weakened them largely. Draco climbed up the rubble and continued up the stairs to follow the only path forward. They looked at eachother when Draco appeared in the doorway and went towards the only corridor left. They followed the path and up the stairs. They continued on up the stairs and a vast amount of corridors flew by them as they went down the hallway. They heard screaming and Harry tried to see if it was his brothers or not through his mind. He couldnt feel anything. They went on following the sound of the voice and found another death eater using the cruciatus curse on the prisoner within the bars.

Dudley tackled the death eater to the ground and Harry opened the lock with a destruction spell.

Inside the spell was a man wearing a bracelet with a sapphire inset onto it. It was Riley. He was bleeding and had cuts and bruises all up and down his arm that all looked horribly like whip marks.

Draco helped Dudley take care of the death eater and Harry released his brother. Harry bound the death eater and sent him to the ministry. "Riley, Where are Hank and Steve?" asked Dudley

"I have been beaten halfway to death for almost a full day and the only thing you can say is where are the others?" said Riley sarcastically. He pointed down the hall "I saw them being taken that way"

"Sorry Riley" said Harry catching the sarcasm. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out an improved recipe chocolate frog and handed it to Riley. Riley opened the package and took a bite of the frog. He perked up at once.

"What is this?" asked Riley as his cuts slowly began to heal on their own. He took another bite and he felt rejuvinized and his wounds healed completely

"It's an improved recipe chocolate frog. Hermione owled them and suggested to add a little senzu root to the recipe for improved revitalization. The regular recipe is designed for relief after an incredibally cold experience. The senzu root she suggested to them would help for the coming war that is now here."

"Tell her thank you for saving my life." said Riley "But why didn't we know about them"

"Hermione didn't want anyone but us to know not even my own brothers." said Harry sheepishly

She said it would be more dangerous if people knew about them before they were really supposed to come out. They aren't going to advertise like that just that it is a new formula in the recipe.

"Dude you are so whipped" said Draco

"Really, my brother is whipped huh" said Riley as they began to run towards the next door "Who was it that apparated to wisconsin so his girlfriend could have some of the good cheese? hmm?"

"Hey I did that so I didn't have to listen to her screech" said Draco blushing

"Mhmm" said Harry and Dudley sceptically. They suddenly felt a wave of cold dread wash over them."Look sharp we got dementors"

"_Expecto Patronum" _ They all yelled and four patronus's flew towards the corridor full of dementors. Two stags a bulldog and a ferret flew as one towards them. The stags bucked them, the bulldog tackled them broadside and the ferret bit them. The power behind them destroyed them completely. hundreds of cloaks fell to the floor as their owners were destroyed.

There was a collective sigh of relief as the cells came into view when the fog cleared. They released the locks and chains before running down the corridor. Harry was starting to get worried when he realized that their connection wasn't working even though Riley was running alongside him. They came to the next room and were stopped by a crowd of 200 death eaters.

All 200 death eaters pointed their wands at the kids and a large meteor like blast of Avada Kedavra came shooting at them. They pointed their wands in the same spot and shouted as one Mirrorus. A mirror began to expand from the middle where the wands were. The mirror soon got big enough to shield them and it took the full blast of it. The shield began to crack but withstood and sent the killing curse back at the death eaters who all fell to the ground dead.

The mirror did then crack and shards of mirror broke and the walls were embedded with magical mirror and cut through the locks and chains. The prisoners ran out of the room and to their freedom. A man stumbled towards them. He had a bracelet with a topaz gem inset within it. It was Hank. "Hey guys" he said as he gratefully took the chocolate frog and perked up immediately. "What..." He never finished his sentence as Harry cut him off with the explanation.

"Aah" he said when he swallowed his frog and looked around the room. They ran up the next set of stairs and ran into a room with 500 death eaters.

"_Undigem Spiritus Ireanes" _Yelled Harry as a spiral of Blue light flew from his wand and supressed the magic of all 500 death eaters and they were leftz defenseless. Dudley used his boxing skills to hit the pressure points on all the death eaters that got in his way. They all fell to the floor as their pressure points were tapped and pain flowed through them. One of the death eaters on their way down kicked Dracos wand upward as he was about to cast a binding spell but he mispronounced it accidently. The mispronounced spell became dangerous and blew a giant hole in the ceiling. There dangling by neck and wrist chains was Hermione. She was turning purple as the collar was strangling her.

Harry flew up to her and cut the chains with a diffindo and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you my prince" Harry flew down and Hermione helped him gather the death eaters together.

The group pushed them up against eachother and tied them up. Harry tapped them with his wand and watched them disappear to the ministry. They looked and saw there was only one exit to the room.

"Hon do you think I am whipped?" asked Harry as they began running up the stairs.

"Oh Harry who told you that?" asked Hermione laughing "You are not whipped, you do things for me because you know they will make me happy."

Harry smirked at Riley and looked at Hermione as she continued

"If there is anyone in our group that is whipped it would be Draco" said Hermione as she looked towards Draco

"Hey I resent that" said Draco

"Oh Please, the way Ginny told it as soon as she mentioned that wisconsin had the best cheese in the world you immediately went to the london library, looked up the wisconsin cheese factory and apparated there for a large supply to bring home for her."

"I knew there was something you weren't telling us" said Dudley as he began to laugh. They ran into the next room and looked around for Steve. Suddenly 1000 death eaters appeared in the room. Harry flew up to the top center of the room. "Guys get out of the way" he yelled before pointing his wand at the group. The kids ran back out into the corridor and waited.

"_Incibure Confestum Ouis Magica" _A purple jet of spiraling light came out of his wand and began to expand in size around the death eaters. The spell released bursts of light that increased magical ability. All the death eaters fell to the ground screaming except one who stood strong.

"Foolish boy you just made a big mistake" He pointed his wand at the kids and started shouting spells. "_Avada Kedavra" _shouted the death eater and Draco at the same time. The beams met at the same place in the middle of the room. The death eaters spell was much thicker, powerful and faster than Dracos was and was pushing the spell and the caster back. The spell was getting closer to Draco so Riley came up next to Draco and pointed his wand at the death eater. "Stupefy"

"The red of the stunning spell mixed with the killing curse and changed color. The spells together were a little more powerful but not quite. The combined spells pushed back the killing curse just a little and exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Go" yelled Draco "I'll hold him off"

The rest of the group looked disapprovingly at Draco for his choice of spells but ran to the next room anyway. Riley stayed behind to help but ran to help the others when Draco told him that he didn't need any help. Before Riley got to the door a blood red stunner hit him in the back and he fell to the floor.

When Harry and Hank saw this their hair turned blonde and spikey, their bracelets burned bright Red and Yellow respectively as did their scars and eyes. The boys powers combined and created a shield around them as they walked to the middle of the room and the shield acted as a spell magnet. All of Dracos and the death eaters spells were drawn to the shield which kept getting brighter. They reached the middle of the room and their feet left the ground. Draco ran to the rest of the group and outside the doorway. When they reached the ceiling, they flipped over and stood on it. They pointed their hands at each of the doorways and shouted: _"Protego Maximus Confestum" _A wall of stone came up from the floor and blocked the doorway. They pointed their fingers at the death eater which they just realized was sending a barrage of spells up at them. _"Whencudi Faulgti Timimicum Cambriont" _ A beam of translucent blue light came out of the shieldhit the death eater. But it didn't stop there, it continued like water to fill up the room. They saw the death eater slam into the wall over and over again. They canceled out the magic of the spell and fell to the ground. Their previous magic canceled out and the wall of stone fell to rubble. Hermione and Dudley flew up and caught them before they could hit the ground.

Hermione opened two chocolate frogs and broke the legs off and fed them down the boys throats. They immediately woke up and rubbed their eyes.

"Hermione" asked Harry happily

"I'm here Harry," she said "You are so powerful"

"Thank you dear" said Harry not completely blind to Dudley and Hank pretending to vomit.

Harry revived Riley and gave him a chocolate frog, while still chewing on the frog Hermione had given him. They stood up, took a very short breather and continued on after sending the death eater to the ministry.

They ran into the next room and were ambushed by 1500 death eaters. They all pointed their wands at the kids and spells of all sizes and colors were flying at the kids. 5 wands pointed in 5 different directions and the owners of the wands shouted "_Protego" _Because of the power behind the spells the shield charms absorbed the spells and sent them back at their original casters. The spells combined into one big ball of magic and engulfed the death eaters in a painful ball of killing, stunning, stinging, destruction, cruciatus, impediment and blasting hexes. The death eaters glowed white and disappeared as the power of the spells sent them into a world beyond our own.

They ran up the stairs and and reached a long corridor with an ominous darkness at the end of it. They reached the middle of the corridor and Harry, Hank and Riley held their heads and began to scream. In their heads they heard the chillingly cold voice of Lord Voldemort. The pain subsided and they were able to listen to Voldemort and continue on to find Steve.

"Now Mr. Potter I know you are a pure slytherin heir just like me, I know your arrogance and lust for power are more prominant now that you are seperated from the original Potter. So I hold my hand out for you to join me and we the two remaining heirs of Salazar Slytherin will dessimate the muggle world and erase the disease of mudbloods off the face of this planet forever."

"I see a few problems with your plan there Voldemort" said Steve"

"I see no problems" said Voldemort

"One, you are not an heir at all anymore: your skin is that of wormtail, your blood is from my brother _**Gryffindor**_ Harry and your bone is from your _**Muggle**_ father. You have no more slyhterin blood in you than that of Albus Dumbledore." Two, to destroy the muggleborns would be to destroy yourself and me in the process. Remember your father was a muggle and you used his bones to resurrect yourself."

"You impudent little brat" said Voldemort

"You are never going to defeat my brothers and friends" spat Steve

"After wiping the spit off of his face, he pointed his wand at Steve and began to concentrate on the torture curse.

"Harry, Hank, Riley, Hermione, Draco and Dudley burst through the door and shot a stunning spell at Voldemort and knocked him out the window. Voldemort was angry needless to say that he had been surprised and knocked out the window but the anger tripled when he saw the hundreds of prisoners standing on the beach of the island. He got control of his flight and pointed his wand at the disapparition field and decided he could use the prisoners later to gain some control back. He pointed his wand at the group of prisoners and concentrated. _"Immineamanuraes" _and a black jet of light created a dome around the group and absorbed around them. He smiled on the inside and disapparated back to his hideout in the depths of the earth.

They released Steve from the chains and realized that their connection was working again.

Harry and the group ran out of the tower to see the prisoners just starting to apparate away.

"Wait stop" said Harry

"What Mr. Potter?" asked one of the prisoners

"Why are you all just now leaving?"

"Because You-Know-Who had an antidisapparition field up and we couldn't leave." said the man "He just got rid of the shield and apparated out"

"Oh Thank you sir" said Harry as he and the group apparated out as close to Hogwarts as they could and prepared to face the punishments they were sure to recieve after leaving the way they did.

_Florum Zila Copa_

_Craneor Magnus_

_Oothra Noquah Ozarro_

_Galwit Mysto Aerotan_

_Galwit Mysto Prifior_


	26. Chapter 26

One Week Later

Voldemort began to pace the room wondering deeply what happened that could have went wrong with his plans that he could have been pushed out of the window so easily. He was sure a pure heir to Salazzar Slytherin would have the ambition to join him and rule the world. "All my horcruxes must be gone and I lost over 2000 death eaters to a bunch of kids no less." he thought. "The horcruxes provided a slight protection against rudimentary spells like that."

He decided to attempt to make another seizure on Hogwarts after he figured out whether his horcruxes were really all gone. He apparated to the cape by the beach where he took those foolish children 55 years ago. Pulled out a vial of blood, uncorked the stopper, and poured a little on the wall. The door opened and he slid across the wall, pulled up the boat, across the lake and onto the tiny island. He was pissed off to see the potion and lock gone.

He left the cave and the beach to go to the street sign between little and great hangleton. Through the little gap in the fence, across the yard into the old decrepit house, pushed the table out of the way and into the trap door. Down the steps and across the landing. Through the hidden door and into the ring room. He let out a horrible scream when he realized that his ring had been destroyed as well.

He took a mental check:

Diary: Destroyed five years ago

Ring: Destroyed

Snake: Hasn't yet returned from the battle at Hogwarts, assumed to be exploring

Mouth Organ: Used to make new body

Locket: Assumed destroyed

He realized that only two Horcruxes were left and one he knew was perfectly safe where it was and there was no need to check on it and draw unneccessary attention to it. He needed to go to Hogwarts. He apparated to the closest apparition point to the cup. He apparated into a secret room he had built to get to the cup from outside the castle apparition wards. He took a key out of his pocket and stuck it into the lock in the door. Down the stairs and into a corridor. Across the corridor and down the pit. He ended up inside the head of Salazzar Slytherin. He jumped down into the chamber from disillusionment field just in front of the spider pit. He walked down the chamber and into the okami chamber. He flew up to the top of the room but was slammed into the wall by his okamis magic. He was struck again into the wall before sending a killing curse down at them. They all fell to the ground dead. Satisfied, Voldemort flew into the next room and saw only dried ash water and he was getting more mad now. Voldemort went in the next two rooms and saw the room with the cup in it was in ruins.

He still had many plans to put in place but in the current stato of only having one horcrux left he decided to put his current plan into action. He apparated to back to his hideout where he called a waiting death eater in. Bellatrix Lestrange came into the room and kissed her masters feet.

"Master, what is it that you wanted of me?" she asked

"Pull up your sleeve Bella"

Bellatrix pulled her sleeve up and revealed the dark mark to her master. He touched the mark with his finger and concentrated on five of his death eaters. "Now get out of here Bella we have things to discuss."

Five seconds later five death eaters appeared in front of him. These were lord Voldemorts most trusted advisors and the ones who knew most about him.

"Samson, McDonald, Dragonis, Glotts, and Baron" said Voldemort as they bowed when their name was cal led.

"Master why have you summoned us?" they asked in unison

"My horcruxes are all gone." said Voldemort "I am still powerful but will not be able to stop death should someone get a lucky shot."

They all looked ready to fight. "I am going to take one final attempt on Hogwarts." said Voldemort, "I am going to use the prisoners that escaped me last week to do it. You will lead them on the first wave Baron." Baron nodded and bowed again. Glotts, you will lead the second wave with Dragonis, McDonald and Sampson you will do the infiltration and captures of Harry Potters closest friends. This is going to be happening on July 14th. Now here are your assignments"

Hundreds of miles away Harry Potter woke up on the morning of June 25th in a cold sweat as the dream he'd just had had given him the last piece of information he needed to finally defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. Harry sat up in his bed and made to get out. Before his feet even hit the floor, the whole contents of the dream disappeared from the confines of his brain.

"Damn" yelled Harry as he heard a snickering in the back of his head and knew that it was Voldemorts doing not someone in the room with him.

"Fawkes" said Harry and the phoenix appeared on his arm. "Fawkes watch over the castle this summer, I can't remember why but I know that something terrible is going to happen sometime this summer."

Fawkes looked at Harry and did a little portion of phoenix song. "Thank you Fawkes" and Harry passed him a phoenix treat.

Fawkes disappeared in a plume of flame and Harry went into the bathroom to get showered and changed for the graduation ceremony.

The last week had been hectic for Harry, On top of Hermione nagging him to study night and day, he had been sentenced to grounding from leaving the common room except for class, meals and of course the graduation ceremony for three days. He had also secretly found and destroyed the Horcrux that nobody knew about from the orphanage. Three days after he and Draco had returned from the orphanage, Narcissa retired claiming that she couldn't handle the stress any more. This earned him the rest of the school year. On top of all that he had taken his final exams and had them sent off for grading at the ministry.

The Great Hall was packed with students and families of students. The families of muggleborns were given special permssion to be at the school for just one day to witness the graduation of their children. Aunt Petunia and Lily were sitting at the teachers table crying that their sons were graduating from school. Mrs. Weasley was crying also but for a different reason.

Harry felt very proud of his cousin for graduating from a school that until last year thought was for freaks. All the students were wearing graduation robes of the colors of their house. Red for Gryffindor with a Stylized gold lion on the chest. Blue for Ravenclaw with a Stylized yellow eagle on the chest. Green for Slytherin with a Silver snake on the chest and Yellow for Hufflepuff with a stylized black badger on the chest.

Professor McGonnagall stood up and tapped her glass with her spoon. "I wish to congradulate you all on your success. We the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have nothing more we can possibly teach you. You all arrived here 7 years ago with little to no knowledge of the magical world and your magical prowess you have inherited from it. Now you stand here today grown up and ready to take on the world and all of its challenges. I would like to call attention to one student that had it not been for unfortunate circumstances would be recieving his certificate of graduation on this day. I would like to call Mr. and Mrs. Arthur and Molly Weasley up to stand in front of me."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up from the teachers table and walked around it. Mrs. Weasley crying the whole way with Mr. Weasley supporting her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Arthur, Molly, I am happy to present you with the graduation certificate of the late Ronald Weasley." said Professor McGonnagal

Molly broke down into even more sobs as Arthur accepted the scroll from Professor McGonnagall. "Thank you Minerva" said Molly grasping Professor McGonnagals hand.

Arthur and Molly walked back to their table Molly clutching the certificate to her chest hanging on for dear life.

"Now I would like to call forth the class Valedictorian to recieve their scroll first." said Professor McGonnagal "Miss Hermione Granger please come to the table."

Hermione stood up walked a few paces then froze. She stood next to Harry and bent down next to him and whispered in his ear. "Harry come with me"

"Hermione!" he said getting red in the face from embarrassment "go"

"Harry do you enjoy kissing me?" asked Hermione in an extra low whisper so no one would hear her

"Yes I do but..." said Harry

"Now" said Hermione and pulled him up by his hand and dragged him along

"Fit-choo" said Draco and Harry's brothers eliciting a roar of laughter from everyone who was at the tower. Harry lifted his hand up intending to flip them the bird but Hermione pulled him along harder and his hand fell limply back to his side.

"Well this certainly never happened before." said Professor McGonnagall with a slight chuckle as she handed Hermione a tightly furled scroll tied in a gold ribbon.

"Now Miss Granger" said Professor McGonnagall "I have an offer for you"

"What is it Professor?" asked Hermione curiously

"I would like to offer you a job here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said McGonnagall

"Mione... Mione" said Harry gently patting Hermione on the cheek. "Mione wake up"

"What...what happened?" she asked

"You gotta get up, we're going to be late to the graduation ceremony" said Neville

"What!!!!" yelled Hermione as she sprang up from her place on the floor in Harry's arms "I have to get ready, I have to get my hair done up."

"Hermione relax, Neville was just making a joke" said Harry as he glared at Neville

Hermione settled down and looked around the room she saw faces all around her some of them smiling others looked disapprovingly at Neville. Hermione looked like she was about to cry and Harry wrapped her up in her arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks and Harry wiped them away and kissed her cheek.

"What really happened?" asked Hermione

"You were just offered the post of Transfigurations professor next year." Replied Harry

"Harry, I offer you the post of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor next year" said Aunt Petunia placing a hand on his shoulder. At Harry's questioning look, she said "I've lasted here two years. Thats longer than any other teacher since Voldemort began to attempt to gain power and I don't want to take any chances."

"I don't know what to say" said Harry and Hermione in unison

"I think you will both be great for the jobs" said Professor Sprout. "Minerva, I would like for you to put Mr. Neville Longbottom on the list of people to contact when I resign from this job."

"And put Mr. Draco Malfoy on that list under the potions heading" said Professor Slughorn

Neville and Draco turned red from embarrassment as being selected by a professor right out of school was a great honor.

Harry and Hermione talked it over a little bit before looking happily at Professor McGonnagal and said "We accept."

"Good" said McGonnagall "I will expect you both to be here one week before school normally starts for orientation."

They nodded and went back into the table hand in hand and a smile on their faces.

After the graduation feast and everyone had recieved their grades, they all went to their dormitories to pack for the trip home for the last time.

Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the couch together and dreamt of their life together after the downfall of Voldemort.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione oversaw the packing of the train for the teachers as they gave the leaving speech.

Two people came up behind the two and put their hands on their shoulders. They both jumped, pulled their wands out, pointed them at the people behind them and prepared to shoot a stunning spell. "Relax kids, its us"

"Sorry mum, sorry dad" said Harry "Things happen that make you do things like that."

"No problem son" said James

"Harry, dear," said Lily "We came out here today because we wanted to talk to you about something really important"

"What's that mum?" asked Harry

"We wanted to know your plans for after you both get home tonight." said James

"Well since, I told my parents I am not coming home this year, I was going to go to the leaky cauldron for a few days while I look for a house of my own." said Hermione

"No you are not" said James sharply "You will not waste your money on a room when there is plenty of room for you to stay at our place." Lily came up next to him and nodded

"You will always be welcome at our home Hermione dear" said Lily

"Besides, we will be looking for a house together." said Harry putting his arms around her shoulder. "We will have a home of our own before you know it."

James and Lily looked on happily as they saw this display "Oh man looks it's too late to corrupt this one." said James "But at least I still have two more at home to make into the next generation of mischief makers."

"James!" said Lily as she slapped her husbands arm. "Speaking of Aleks and Theresa, we need to get home to relieve Sirius, he is probably tearing his hair out by now."

"You two should see them sometimes," said James smiling "They are "apparating" so to speak all over the house and it is hard to find them, sometimes."

"But I thought that all underage magic was monitored by the ministry" said Hermione

"Only those raised in a muggle home." said Lily with a disapproving look on her face

"Isn't that kind of biased?" asked Hermione

"Exactly" said Lily "I have been trying to get the ministry to change the magic detectors from magic in a muggle environment to magic in children."

"How would they do that?" asked Harry

"Few people know or believe that children give off a special frequency of magic that is unsupressed until the day they are united with their wands." Said Lily "Problem is most people in that department of the ministry plus the minister for magic himself is biased and think that wizards are better."

"I am going to try to put a stop to that" said Hermione "I will do my best to make things fair even if it means my own children should they ever come around would get in trouble"

"You all just wasted five minutes" said James

"Why is that?"

"Because underage magic is overlooked when it is coming from a child that does not yet own a wand." said James "And most parents who witness this magic outside school discipline their kids on their own"

"Yes but it is still not fair that only witches and wizards raised in a muggle home should be the ones to be punished by the ministry." said Hermione and Lily at the same time.

"You picked a winner there son" said James smiling

"I sure did Dad I sure did." said Harry happily looking at the similarities between his fiancee and his mother.

By this time, all the trunks had been loaded on the train and it was time to board to go home.

Harry and Hermione got on the train and saved the compartment at the end of the train for their friends. When the train was boarded by all the students, the doors closed and the train took off. Some of the people on the train would not see the castle in september and some others would never see it again at all. The train sped off for the muggle world leaving behind memories of things past.


	27. Chapter 27

The trip home was fairly uneventful, Harry and Hermione walked the sixth year part of the train for suggestions for the new Head boy and girl.

"How about Ginny?" asked Harry as they passed the compartment she was in.

"I would rather we didn't because we would be accused of nepitism but if there is no one else" said Hermione "Thats one of the challenges of the final power of head boy and girl. Not picking their friends."

"Yeah I guess so." said Harry and he could distinctly hear "Fit-choo" from behind him and he realized they were right outside the compartment they were riding in when they got on the train. Harry went over to the door and closed it.

"I think Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner"said Hermione

"I like that idea too" said Harry as he kissed her gently on the mouth.

They walked back into the compartment hand in hand and sat down.

"You know I heard that right?" said Harry

"Yeah I know" said Draco

The train reached the end of its journey and the students filed out. The students all left through the barrier to meet their parents to go home but some of the seventh years stayed behind to apparate home. Harry and Hermione held hands and apparated to Godrics Hollow and the home of the Potters.

They walked into the house and into the kitchen. On the fridge there was a note magnetted to it. Harry pulled it down and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder to read the note over his shoulder.

Dear Harry and Hermione,

Sorry we are not there to see you get home, We understand it that your brothers have decided to go to their own places to get settled first. There is plenty of leftovers in the fridge from dinner. We will be back as soon as we can. Todays _Daily Prophet _is on the table and opened to the real estate section.

Love Mum and Dad

"Hermione why don't you look through the listings for some houses you like and circle them, I'll look for Sirius and be back in a second. Hermione opened the paper and looked through the listings. She circled the ones she liked. Harry came back in and looked at the circled houses.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Hermione as she handed Harry the paper.

"Sleeping in the kids room" said Harry as he looked at the houses circled. Harry read each of the descriptions. "I like this one" and he pointed at one. Hermione looked at the ad.

Bristol

New Listing

Beautiful

6 Bedroom, 8 bath

Deck, patio and expansive backyard including gazebo

All updated teak wood

Hardwood and carpeted floors

5 master bedrooms with attached bath

Not counted towards six bedrooms above

Most prominent in magical village

Contact Frederick Galstein

"That was one of the first ones I looked at." said Hermione

Harry and Hermione got parchment and a quill to write their letter.

Mr. Galstein

We would like to purchase one of your properties in Bristol. We are prepared to meet you anytime to discuss the process. The only thing we request you tell us now is the price. Kindly respond by return owl.

From

Harry and Hermione Potter

Harry looked aghast at the last part of the letter "We aren't married yet" he said

"I believe..." said Hermione as she stood up to stand in front of him and lifting her hand up so her palm faced her making sure the diamond sparkled in the lights of the kitchen. "That the key word in that sentence is _Yet_" and she kissed him on the mouth

"Ahem" said Sirius "Oh this is sweet"

Harry and Hermione jumped apart embarrassed

"Was Harry and Miney kissing uncle Sirius?" asked Theresa who was holding Sirius hand.

"Yes they were dear" said Sirius before he laughed his barklike laugh.

Harry called down Hedwig from the perch she was sitting on. Hermione put the letter in an envelope and tied it to Hedwigs leg.

Hedwig flew off and Harry began to fix the leftover soup for Hermione and himself.

Harry put the chicken soup in front of Hermione and one bowl at where he was going to sit and went to get crackers.

The next morning, there was a letter waiting for them tied to Hedwigs leg who was on the perch next to the window. James went to the mail and saw Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. James took the letter and pocketed it. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter," called James, "You have mail here Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

On the other side of the door, Harry and Hermione slept peacefully wrapped up together with Hermione's head resting on Harry's chest. Hermione snapped awake and went to the door to answer it.

"Mr. Potter!" said Hermione "Good morning"

"Good Morning Hermione" said James "But I believe Mr. Potter is sleeping over there."

Hermione just then noticed a letter clutched in his hand and gasped "OH, Sorry, Mr. Potter, I thought it would be easier to write Mrs. Potter on the letter." said Hermione embarrased, "And I want to get used to writing it"

"Oh thats okay, I was just having some fun" said James as he handed Hermione the letter "Good morning Harry,"

Hermione turned around to see Harry sitting up in the bed and looking at the doorway.

"Good Morning dad" He said "What's going on?"

"I'll let Hermione explain it to you." said James and he left the two alone and closed the door.

Hermione kissed Harry on the lips and sat down next to him on the bed. She opened the letter and began to read it outloud

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter

I would like to meet the two of you at the house on the 1st of July. The property is in Merlins Square, It is number 1265. I will be waiting for you in the house at 11:30 in the morning. The price of the property is 30,000 Galleons. I hope to see you there.

Frederick Galstein

Hermione looked up at Harry and into his eyes sadly.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Harry when he saw her look.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I picked such an expensive house" said Hermione as she looked down at her lap. "Looks like we have to keep looking"

"Why do we have to keep looking?" asked Harry

"Did you not see the price?" asked Hermione

"I saw it and we can afford it"

"How can you say that?" asked Hermione incredulously, "Granted I have never seen your bank account, but I know that 30,000 galleons is a bit much"

"Do you know how much the twins paid me for helping pay for their store?" asked Harry

"Well no but..." said Hermione

"They gave me one galleon for every 100 sales they made." said Harry chuckling slightly "They make at least 10,000 sales a day that's including owl order portions of their sales. That's 100 galleons right there"

Hermiones mouth fell agape and Harry continued

"That was two years ago" said Harry and at 300 days per year that they work and two years worth of sales thats 60,000 for just one year. We can pay for two houses"

Harry smiled at Hermione's expression

"Why did you let them give you that much money?" asked Hermione

"They wouldn't take no for an answer and when they found out I was leaving it in packages in the back of the shelves, they put an automatic deposit of 1 sales into my vault when they went into make their weekly deposits." said Harry "They refused to take it back no matter what I said to them."

"But the bank should have allowed you to cancel that deposit." said Hermione

"No they wouldn't allow me to do that." Said Harry "They said it would have been in the best interest of the bank and myself to allow this to go through every week. Now every week, I get another letter from the bank stating how much my money has grown. The interest alone soon will be able to pay for a house."

Hermione was happy that the twins could have thought that far ahead to know that Harry would refuse the money. But she was also disappointed that they refused to take it back.

They spent the day going over their lesson plans for the next school year. The next day, they walked to Ageagia, a place like Diagon Alley but more for people in general areas like Godrics Hollow

They were amazed by the place, it was in the middle of a forest. The shops and pubs were made out of giant hollowed out trees that would put Grawp to shame. Ageagia was on the inside of an enormous hollowed out tree itself. Wizards hollowed it out and planted many trees on the inside of it using potions to speed up the growth process.

They walked up to the tree and strolled around it. To a passerby, they would look like a regular couple taking a stroll in the woods, but they were really heading to the entrance. They found a small foxhole in the ground. Harry poked his wand and hand in the hole and a door shape lit up in the side of the tree. Harry walked through it and Hermione put her hand and wand in the hole and walked through it.

"Hermione, if Diagon Alley is empty and it is almost like this, why are there so many people," Harry asked, not expecting an overly long explanation.

"The foxhole can tell whether the person has evil intentions or not and whether the wand has done anything evil." said Hermione, "Plus this place is covered by an anti-apparition barrier, isn't connected to the floo network and brooms are prohibited to fly in or out because we are inside of a gigantic tree. So no one can enter or exit except by the glowing door in the side of the tree.

They walked up the Lions Den, a famous pub, like the Leaky Cauldron, but different. They walked up to the counter and ordered two butterbeers. When the bartender pulled up the drinks, Harry pulled out his quill and wrote down ten galleons on a piece of paper and set it on the counter. The paper turned into a stack of galleons which the bartender picked up and another piece of paper materialized in front of Harry

You have 394,294 galleons left in your vault. Also you have 3050 galleons more in your vault courtesy of Mr. Fred Weasley.

"Hermione here." said Harry "Keep this so that I don't lose track of how much money I have."

Hermione took the slip and put it in her pocket. They took their butterbeers and left the pub

"Where do you want to go?" asked Harry as they walked down the crowded street.

"Lets go to a restaurant for lunch" said Hermione

They looked around for a restaurant that looked good. "Let's go to the Emerald Castle over there" said Hermione

"That looks like a good restaurant" said Harry as they began to walk to the Emerald Castle.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table. A waiter came up to them a second later and put a menu down in front of them. "Can I get you anything to drink sir and madame?"

"Butterbeer please" said Harry as he opened his menu.

"I'll have an iced tea with lemon please" said Hermione

"Right away ma'am" he said and walked away.

Harry looked at the menu to see what he wanted.

"My god look at these prices" said Hermione

"Money is no object" said Harry without looking up from his menu.

"Oh but Harry, I don't want you to spend so much on me" said Hermione

Harry looked up from his menu, reached over and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"This meal doesn't even begin to put a scratch at how much I would be willing to pay to make you happy." he said "Now don't even look at the prices, you worry about the food. Order what ever you want."

Hermione burst into tears and quickly wiped them on her napkin.

"Thank you Harry," and she began to peruse the menu again.

The waiter came back and asked for their orders

"I'll have the spicy chicken sandwich, hold the lettuce and extra mayonaise" said Harry

"I'll have the peppered salmon" said Hermione

"Will you have an appetizer today? asked the waiter

"Hmm..." said Harry

"We'll have the seafood fondue dip" said Hermione

Harry looked at the waiter and nodded.

The waiter leaned down and whispered to Harry "Are you whipped?"

Harry looked up at the waiter with a glare. "Just bring us the damn food" said Harry through gritted teeth.

Harry looked over and Hermione winked at him.

They looked at eachother across the table for a couple of minutes talking about random things. The waiter came back over to the table balancing a bread lump on a platter on his wand. He put it down on the table. On the inside of the lump of bread was a cheese filling with chunks of seafood floating around and bread pieces for dipping around the outside of the bread lump.

"Your fondue sir and madam." he said and walked away "Your food will be arriving shortly"

Harry and Hermione dipped their bread into the seafood fondue and exclaimed their pleasure. "This is amazing" said Harry as he took another dip.

"Your right" said Hermione "I have never had anything this good before in my life"

They made their way through the fondue for a few minutes until their food arrived. Their lunch was spent quietly eating through their meals. When the check arrived Hermione went for her purse. "Put it away" said Harry when he heard the snap of the purse opening. He then heard Hermione snapped her purse shut. "Thank you"

Harry opened the parchpad and ripped out the top page and read the bill.

Salmon 30 galleons

Iced tea w/ lemon 3 galleons

Chicken sandwich 10 galleons

Butterbeer 5 galleons

Seafood fondue 25 galleons

Total 73 Galleons

Harry wrote 73 galleons on the paper and got up to go to pay for it. He and Hermione walked up to the register. Harry put the paper on the counter in front of the cashier and 7 stacks of 10 galleons and a stack of three appeared in place of the paper. The cashier put the money into the register and another piece of paper materialized in front of him.

You have 394,221galleons in your vault.

Harry handed the paper to Hermione who pocketed it.

They wandered the village for the remainder of the day. When it was getting on in the afternoon, they decided to go home for the night.

When they woke up on the morning of the first, they decided to go to bed and wake up early so they could shower, eat and get over there. The next morning, they woke up but they woke up late. They looked at the clock and gasped when they saw it was 11:00 in the morning. Hermione ran into their shower while Harry ran to one of the guest bathrooms. When they got downstairs, they looked at the clock which read 11:15. They ran outside and waved their wand arms which summoned the knight bus.

"Merlin Square, Bristol," said Hermione as they took a seat. "What time can we expect to be there?"

"11:45" said Stan before he looked up at the two people who just walked onto his bus. "It's Harry Potter! for you we can expect to arrive there at 11:17"

Harry blushed as he could feel the whole of the bus capacity staring at him. A huge bang later and they were no longer in Godrics, Hollow, They were now in a bigger magical community, there were children throwing fanged frisbees around and older kids racing broomsticks around the central area. They stepped off the bus and Harry passed Stan a couple of galleons and 6 sickles.

They looked around and saw a coffee shop. They walked in calmly and ordered two coffees to go. Upon asking for the address of 1265 they walked towards the house and talked to some of the people in the area. A couple of people walked up to them a few times.

"Hello, My name is Angus, you must be new here, I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yes, we are, we might be moving here in a couple of days as soon as the arangements are taken care of." said Harry, "My name is Harry Potter and this is my wife Hermione Potter."

Angus' eyes widened as he heard who these people were.

"H-h-h-harry Potter, I hadn't heard you were married" replied Angus

"That's because, we didn't report it to the papers" said Hermione flashing the ring.

"Is there any neighborhood things that go on here?" asked Harry

"There is a weekly Dueling tournament in the village square" said Angus

"But what about Voldemort?" asked Hermione "Wouldn't he be able to get in here?"

"Nope, we were able to put a spell around the village so no one could apparate in" said Angus "We can take it down for certain things like a house showing."

"How did you know that there was going to be a house showing today?" asked Hermione

"The realtors who are showing the house need to talk to the town at the weekly town meeting and we can take down the protection for a short period of time. Flooing is the only way in or out for people who live here." said Angus "Broomsticks won't be able to fly out of the village either. Speaking of, there is a monthly quidditch cup too."

Harry looked happy at this news and they walked towards the house. They walked into the house at exactly 11:30. The fire burst into view and a man walked out of it.

"My name is Frederick Galstein" said the man "It's good to see you both."

"Hello Frederick" said Harry grasping his hand and shaking it. "Thank you for meeting with us today"

"You are welcome Mr. Potter" said Frederick "Let's get started shall we?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and followed Frederick into the kitchen area. "Umm Frederick," asked Hermione, "What day is the weekly town meeting?"

"The town meeting is every sunday from 12 to 1 in town hall" replied Frederick before leading them into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen," said Frederick gesturing towards the corner where there was a cauldron and fire pit. "There is space for potion ingredients over here."

Hermione walked over and opened the cupboard. "Impressive look at how much space is in here" she said gesturing at the inside of the cupboard. Inside the cupboard was a half inch block of space inside.

"There is an automatic enlargement charm on the cupboard which will expand the insides of it the more ingredients you put into it."

"That is a nice touch." said Harry as he walked over to the cauldron to inspect it on the inside. "This looks like it may need to be replaced."

"That may be a possibility" said Frederick "Some of the stuff here may be a little old."

"But isn't it the responsibility of the realtor to replace anything in the house they are selling?" asked Hermione

"Actually no," said Frederick, "All the realtor has to do is check the place every once in a while. This house is supposed to be checked every three months"

"Still..." said Hermione

"Hermione it's fine, we have the money to get a new cauldren remember."

"Harry, the realtors responsibility as the owner of the house is to make sure everything is up to date and in perfect working order."

"You are right of course" said Harry

The realtor looked at Harry like he wanted to say something but Harry silenced him with a glare.

They walked into the living room and the first thing they saw was the giant beautiful fireplace. There was a log caddy and a set of fire tools next to it.

Hermione walked up to it and felt the stone. "Is this real granite?"

"Yes that is real granite. From the Everest mountain range itself." said Frederick.

"I don't think there is any reason for us to go through the rest of the house if the rest of it is as beautiful as this is." said Hermione

"I like that idea" said Frederick, but you should go through it anyway. So you don't regret it later."

Harry and Hermione shrugged and followed Frederick up the stairs. Frederick stopped on the landing and opened the door there. Inside was a beautiful midnight blue carpet and huge walk-in closet. Hermione looked in and gushed at the color of the carpet and began to make plans in her head.

"Hermione, dear, please don't make plans for this room until you've seen the rest of the house." said Harry, "You might find another one you like better for our room."

Hermione ignored him and kept eyeballing the room. When they finally left, they went up to the top floor and the attic.

"You have got to see this room" said Frederick, as he opened the door

Inside was the most amazing room you could ever see. The carpet was colored a cherry red color, had a bigger walk-in closet than the other one, a couple book shelves around the room and a paneled glass window. In the corner of the room, there was a tightly wound spiraling staircase that went out of the house. Harry walked across the carpet and opened the window which turned out to be a door. The door opened to a balcony which overlooked the entire town. On the side of the balcony there were a set of stairs that led back into the house. Harry looked out at the town and could see children racing their brooms, throwing fanged frisbees around, and off in the distance, Harry could see people playing quidditch.

Hermione came out onto the balcony and hugged him from behind. "I think we found our bedroom." she said happily as she kissed him. He kissed her back and they turned to the realtor.

"Do you want to see the attic?" he asked

"No I don't think so," said Harry, "We will get to it when we put stuff in there."

"Thats fine." said Frederick

"When do we sign the paperwork?" asked Harry

"Umm come to the realtors office tomorrow sometime" said Frederick "I am there from seven in the morning to eleven at night."

"Where is your realtors office?" asked Hermione

"It is in the village of Lemuria" said Frederick "Lemuria is just on the outskirts of Bristol. Go to the waterfall and walk behind it. There is a hand shaped hole in the wall behind it. Stick your hand in it and the door will slide open for you."

"Can you tell us why all the villages have scanners to get into them?" asked Harry "And not Diagon Alley?"

"Wizards that own the properties decided that the only people who should be able to go into these places should be those of goodness and a clean wand. They used the scanners to detect these kinds of people." Said Frederick "It was too late for Diagon Alley. When it was attacked, was when the other villages decided it was time to increase security.

"What happens to the people who try to do this anyway even though they have bad thoughts and a tainted wand?" asked Hermione

"They will be sent to another village one that is deserted and in disrepair" said Frederick.

"So if Voldemort tried to get into Ageagia," asked Hermione, then he would be sent into a different Ageagia with burnt trees and trash all over the streets?"

Having flinched at the name of Voldemort, Frederick stuttered the next few words, "W-w-well that would be the general idea."

"Okay then," said Harry "We should be going," said Harry we need to do wedding plans"

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "Lets get going" she said and they walked out of the building. They walked out towards the central fountain and saw Angus walking around out of a coffee shop.

"Angus how do we get out of here without flooing?" asked Harry awalking up to him.

"You have to floo out that is the only way out of the village." said Angus

"We don't own a place around here yet" said Harry

"You can use the coffee shop floo" said Angus

"Thank you Angus" said Hermione and they walked to the coffee shop.

They walked into the fireplace, threw some floo powder down and yelled "Potter home" and they were heading home."

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fire at Godrics Hollow, they were surprised to see the whole family gathered at the kitchen table when they walked in.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley" said Harry what a surprise said Harry as he hugged his aunt. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit what do you think?" asked Dudley as he grasped Harry's hand briefly. "Is there any news?"

"Harry and I..." said Hermione pausing briefly for dramatic effect and enjoying the faces everyone made as they leaned in.

"Have just toured a house in Bristol." she finished

"Thats great" said James happily

"We are going to sign the papers tomorrow morning in Lemuria and be moved in soon after that. All of out stuff will be in on the fifth." said Harry as he put his arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"We'll help too Harry" said Dudley

They shook their heads and said No "The only way in or out of the entire village is through the fireplaces" said Hermione "And we don't want to clog up the coffeeshop floo point."

"We are taking the first load over after we get the papers signed and set the fireplace to everyone here then you can help out" said Harry

"We'll help you pack up your stuff then and have it by the fireplace when you are ready" said James.

"Hermione dear," said Lily, "I was wondering if you would rather come with me tomorrow to pick out furniture for the house and let the men carry everything out? Petunia would you like to come too?"

Petunia nodded and looked towards Hermione for her answer

"I don't know Mrs. Potter it..." said Hermione but she was cut off by Lily

"Please call me mum or Lily" said Lily "You are going to be my daughter in law and I wouldn't want you to still be calling me Mrs. Potter."

"Sorry Mum" said Hermione, "It is as much my house as it is Harry's and I would feel bad about making him do all the work while I went shopping"

"Go ahead with Mum and Aunt Petunia Hermione," said Harry "We can handle it, besides, I don't fancy sitting on the floor."

"Okay Mum, Professor Evans" said Hermione, "I'll go with you."

"Hermione please, I am not a teacher anymore" said Petunia "Call me Petunia please"

"Okay Petunia" said Hermione

The rest of the day was spent packing up Harry and Hermione's belongings and setting them near the fireplace so they wouldn't get burned. Harry and Hermione looked through the Daily Prophet to find a wedding planner and they sent a letter off asking for an appointment.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke up and checked the mail.

Dear Harry and Hermione

"I have cleared my schedule for you on the 15th so you two can come over here in Lemuria for a whole day free of charge of wedding plans. You can discuss the whole process from the place to the color of the wine glass ribbons. Hope to see you then. Please answer by return owl for confirmation

Samantha Baily

Dear Samantha

"The fifteenth will be fine how about we meet at noonish, I'll pay for lunch and we can discuss the whole process"

Harry and Hermione soon to be Potter

They folded the letter, sent it off and apparated to just outside Bristol, They made sure to set their alarm so they would not have to rush. They walked around the park that was there and found a huge waterfall. They walked over to it and walked underneath it. There was hand shaped indentation in the wall. Harry put his hand in and the door glowed. He walked through it and Hermione tried to follow him but couldn't. She put her hand in the indentation and the door glowed again. She walked through it and put her hand in Harry's. They walked up to the nearest pub to get a butterbeer. Harry pulled out his parchment pad and wrote out ten galleons and handed it to the woman behind the bar. They walked out sipping their butterbeers and back out into Lemuria main road. "Wonder where the realtors office is?" asked Hermione. They walked up to a man walking down the street and asked for directions.

"Oh the realtors office," he said, "That is right down the street here and make a left first chance you get. The realtors office is at the end of that dead end street."

"Thank you sir" said Harry, "We appreciate it."

"You are welcome young man" he said as he walked away.

They walked up the street and down the left street. They followed it all the way to the end and into the realtors office. "Excuse me, is Frederick Galstein available?" asked Hermione to the secretary behind the desk. "The secretary pointed her wand at the wall behind her and muttered a spell. a golden brown light came out of the wand, through the wall and out of sight. "Just a moment and I'll tell you." she said kindly.

The spell came back to her except it was bright blue. "Mr. Galstein will be out in a few minutes to see you."

"Miss?" asked Hermione

"Yes Dear can I help you?"

"What was that spell you used just now?" asked Hermione

"That was the spell that we as secretaries are taught during training to see if the doctor is in." she replied kindly. "It is very useful"

"Could you teach me?" asked Hermione I want to keep track of me husband here."

The secretary looked at Harry and for the first time in weeks, someone did a double take "You are married to Harry Potter?!?!?!?" she asked incredulously. "How lucky you must be."

"It's not luck when it was meant to be." said Harry as he put his arm around Hermiones shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"The incantation for the spell is _Detecto" _ said the secretary. "You have to concentrate on the place you know he should be and point your wand in that general direction."

Hermione walked to the bathroom and pointed her wand back towards the lobby.

_"Detecto" _A golden brown jet of light came out of the wall towards Harry and hit him. He glowed and a bright blue light came back out of the him and went back to Hermione

The secretary gaped at Hermione as she walked back to the room. "How did you do that in just one try?" she asked.

"She is the best witch I have ever met. She mastered the Patronus charm faster than I did." said Harry

"Wow" said the Secretary just as Frederick came out of his office.

"Harry, Hermione, How wonderful to see you here"

"Thank you Frederick." they said.

"Now what say we step into my office and get some paperwork signed?" he asked before stepping back into his office and gesturing them forwards.

"So" said Frederick as he opened his briefcase and stuck his whole arm up to the shoulder into it.

"How are things going with you?"

"We are very happy we are buying the house." said Hermione.

"Frederick, How are you supposed to carry 30,000 galleons?" asked Harry.

"Well that one is simple." he said "I am going to have you write the 30,000 on the paper with the house information and put the paper into my Gringotts transfer pocket of my bottomless briefcase. The paper will be transfered to my bookie goblin at Gringotts who will then take the gold out of your account and put it into mine. Later, I will use your gold to buy another house that is up for realtors to sell for more."

"Oh" said Harry as he pulled out his quill to sign his name.

"Frederick pulled his arm out of the briefcase and pulled with it a stapled pile of paper and handed them to Harry who handed them over to Hermione who read it over and told Harry to sign in places and signed her own name to some of them too.

"Now Harry, sign the galleon amount here and initial here, and sign your name here. Now hand me your quill." said Hermione and she signed her name to the papers as well. "I think that should be everything"

"Thank you" said Frederick. As he took the paper from Harry and put it in his briefcase. "If you ever need a new house, let me know and I will see what I have and give you a discount."

A piece of paper materialized in front of Harry You have 364,221 galleons left in your vault. Harry handed the paper to Hermione who put it in her purse.

They nodded and walked out. "Oh Frederick" said Harry, "When can we move into the house?"

"You can start moving into the house tomorrow." he said before Harry and Hermione walked out the door, down the street and out of Lemuria and apparated home.

"How did it go?" asked Petunia when she saw Harry and Hermione apparate in.

"We are now the new owners of 1265 Merlin Square Bristol" said Harry and Hermione together.

"That's great" said Petunia as she hugged them both. "When do you start moving your stuff in?"

"Tomorrow" said Hermione, "We own the house now so we can take the first load over and come back and get help with the rest."

"We have already picked out our room and the guest room and the spare room for storage." said Harry.

"There is a library all set up there too." said Hermione

"Yeah but does it have enough room for all your books?" asked James jokingly

"If not we can make room" said Harry seriously

"Oh and by the way," said Lily, "You will be coming with me and Petunia shopping for furniture while the men get to moving in for you."

"I really don't want to leave and make Harry do all the work." said Hermione

"It is the job of the man to do things for his woman though" said James.

"Still it wouldn't be fair." said Hermione "It is just as much my house as it is Harry's."

"See that's where you are wrong Hermione," said Lily

"The house belongs more to the woman than to the man because the woman puts more work into the house than a man does." said James "Not that I don't help out it's just that the woman puts more work into the house than the man." and he took a bite of the apple. "Mmmm foot."

Everybody started laughing.

"Kreacher" said Harry

"Yes Mr. Potter sir." said the elf

"Could you please fix the couch for my father to sleep on." asked Harry grinning

The house exploded in laughs again as James began to blush.

"There are times that I wish I had a time turner" said James "Like now so I could go back and stop myself from saying all the stupid things I have ever said in my life."

"There isn't enough magic in the world to take back all of the stupid things that you've said Dear." said Lily

The next Morning, Harry and Hermione got up, got dressed and went downstairs.

"So Hermione, ready for a day of shopping?" asked Lily and Petunia.

"Yeah" said Hermione

"Harry, son, ready for the move?" asked James.

"Yep" and he walked over to Hermione and kissed her. "See you tonight."

"Your brothers will be here when you get back from taking the first load over." Said James

"Alright." said Harry "I am going to set the fireplace for us all and be back."

"You got your quill right?" asked Harry

"She won't need her quill today son," said Lily "We are paying for all of it."

Harry stepped into the fire and yelled Merlin Square coffee shop. Harry whirled around the fireplaces until he fell out of the fire place at Merlins Square. He dusted himself off and walked out of the coffee shop. He walked into the door at 1265 and walked over to the fireplace. He tapped it with is wand saying another name each time. Finally ending with Hermione and himself. He took his stuff out of his pockets and put them on the floor in the furthest point from the fireplace. He stepped into his fireplace and yelled Potter Home. He stepped out of the fireplace to see Hank, Riley and Steve standing around. "Hey guys," said Harry, "Where is Cho, Hannah, and Pansy?"

"They went with mum and Aunt Petunia to help pick out furniture." said Riley.

"They should be coming back with a bag full of shrunken items the size of us." said Steve. "Probably mostly shoes" before taking a bite of his cookie.

When he noticed the looks he was getting he said "Mmm foot"

"Like father like son" said James clapping Steve on the shoulder before whispering in his ear. "Please don't do that in front of Pansy because you will be sleeping on the couch and not by choice"

Steve laughed a little bit before... "You're just kidding right?"

They all grabbed a pocket full of shrunken items and stepped into the fire one by one. Saying Jr. Potter House and they were off.

When they stepped out of the fireplace, they all moved to the other end of the room and set their stuff down. They stepped off to the side and waited for the rest of the people to show up so they could continue their haul. Around noon, the girls all flooed in with their stuff. Hermione walked up to Harry and kissed him. She pulled her bag out of her pocket and unshrunk it. She put each piece down one by one on the floor by the rest of the stuff that needed to be unshrunk and put away. James flooed in with the last batch of stuff and set it down. Hermione put the miniture couch down and unshrunk it. Along with the fridge in the kitchen and a coffee table in front of the couch.

"Would anyone like some lunch?" asked Hermione as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't think you are going to cook for lunch Hermione" said Harry.

"Why not?"

"Because I am going to take us all out to dinner my treat to anywhere you all want to go." said Harry "Provided that it's not in the muggle world."

"Harry you don't have to do that." said Lily as she hugged him.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." said Harry, "You all have helped us so much that I want to treat you to the most amazing meal you have had in a long time."

"At least let us pay for some of it." said James

"Dad, I have 364,221 galleons in my vault." said Harry, "Plus it's friday and Fred and George probably added another 4000 galleons in this morning. bringing me up to atleast 368,221.

"Still," said Lily

"No I am paying for lunch and If I hear a single clasp of a purse from anyone, I am going to summon them to me and give them back after we leave." said Harry "Money is no object for me and I don't want it to be for you either."

"I know this great place in the village of Ageagia" said Hermione "It's called the Emerald Castle. They have the best peppered Salmon and Fondue dip I have ever had in my enrire Life."

"Okay" said Harry, We'll go to the Emerald Castle for lunch, eat, come back finish up unpacking and putting stuff away and see what there is left to do."

They all flooed out of the house to the Sr. Potter House and walked to the big tree that was the entrance to Agegia. One by one they stuck their hands and wands in the foxhole and one by one walked into the village. Hermione Led the way to the Emerald Castle with Harry holding her hand.

After a delicious Lunch, Harry had to summon all of the purses to him because everyone tried to help pay for the meal. He pulled out his parchpad and wrote down the number of galleons that the meal cost and gave it to the cashier. When they went back to the Potter house, and flooed back to the Jr. Potter House, Hermione, banished everyone out of her library so she could put the books on the shelf in the way that she wanted them. Everyone went home that night exausted and tired from helping put everything away. Harry almost fainted when he walked by the room on the first landing and saw it decorated with baby stuff. He screamed bloody murder when he saw this. He woke up in a cold sweat and realized that it was just a dream. He was laying in bed with Hermione in their new home and knew everything was going to be alright. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining and a cloudless morning. He knew that that day, the 14th of July, was going to be a beautiful day.

A/N: So ends a long and interesting chapter that makes way for the final few chapters of Harry Potter and the Heir of Hufflepuf.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry rolled over and fell back to sleep after the disturbing dream he had just had. Not that he had a problem with being a father but he would like a little warning or do something that would equal a baby. He and Hermione woke up early on the morning of the 14th. They looked out the window and saw the sun was shining brightly. They walked up the tightly coiling spiral staircase and up to the bathroom above them. The bathroom above them was the size of the floorspace of their bedroom underneath.

Harry walked into one of the showers and Hermione walked into one of the others.

When they both came out, they saw that it was raining slightly in the courtyard and decided to go down for breakfast. Harry went over to the fridge and pulled out ham, eggs, sausage, and bacon and put them on the counter. He got out a frying pan and lit the stove with his wand. The fire burst into life immediately. He put butter into the pan and watched it melt fast. He swirled the butter around in the pan and cracked the eggs into it. The ham and bacon followed next in another pan and the sausages in another. He turned the fire down on the eggs and turned it up on the others.

When the sausage, ham and Bacon was done, he poured them into the pan with the eggs. Hermione put some bread into the toaster and set the table. Harry stirred the mixture adding salt here and some pepper there and cheese a few times. The eggs hardened around the rest and Harry picked up the frying pan and poured some of its contents onto his plate and some of it onto Hermiones. He put the rest into a bowl in the middle of the table and pulled Hermiones chair out for her.

Hermione sat down and waited for Harry to sit down as well. When Harry sat down, Hermione summoned the toast from the toaster and buttered three pieces each with her wand and put them on Harry's plate and hers. Only then did they dig in. "Harry this is the best breakfast I have had in a long time." said Hermione as she took another bite of her breakfast." Mum and Dad never made anything this good before."

"Thank you Hermione" said Harry as he picked some of his breakfast on his fork and put it on his toast." I take pride in being able to make you happy."

"Harry" said Hermione" That is so sweet."

"But you're sweeter" said Harry

"Thank you sweetheart" said Hermione as she finished her breakfast and took her plate to the sink to start the breakfast dishes. Harry stood next to her and began to run the hot water with the soap in it. He washed the dishes that were leftover from the night before and handed them to Hermione to dry. After Hermione dried each dish, she put them into the cupboard.

They both got dressed and decided they needed to go shopping for food and decorations for the house. They grabbed an umbrella and raincoats and headed out the door.

Hundreds of miles away, Voldemort had pushed his own Dark Mark in so everyone of his Death Eaters would show up to hear him." Hello my loyal Death Eaters, I have called you all here today to launch a full scale assault on the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This attack has been a long time coming and that There is nothing that is going to stand in my way this time. As it is summer, the students are all away from the castle and therefore there is no one to defend the castle. If I remember right, there are no teachers that stay at the school in the summer."

A damn fool death eater spoke up just then." I can't believe our master is afraid of a bunch of kids" the death eater whispered to himself but since there was no one talking, the whisper easily carried across the room into Voldemorts ears.

"SEIZE HIM" screamed Voldemort as he pointed his hand to the general direction of the speaker.

The group of death eaters around the man spaeaking grabbed him by the upperarms and carried him to the front of the room where Voldemort was waiting.

"You dare disrespect me when I am giving orders to you!" yelled Voldemort as he pulled the man up by the collar of his shirt and put him in his face. I should kill you right here and now. But I will let my other loyal death eaters do that for me"

He called the named of 7 death eaters to him. They all bowed in front of him to answer his call. "What is your command Master?" they all asked in unison

"I wish for you to take this trash to a private room and make sure he knows his lesson.!" said Voldemort as he threw the man to them. "Do what you wish with him but I want him dead and brought back to me in five minutes time."

They nodded and dragged the man from the room by his hood and threw him into the next room. The death eaters in the room cringed when they heard the screaming and laughing coming from the next room.

"You will all go forth to Hogwarts castle today but in two different waves so if they manage to defeat one wave, there will still be another one to take on." said Voldemort, "Baron, Glotts, Dragonis, Samson, McDonald come up here"

Five death eaters walked from five different parts of the black mass of death eaters. They all walked up to their master and bowed.

"These five death eaters are the best of the best of you. You will be split into two waves and will be set under the command of Baron or Glotts and Dragonis." said Voldemort. He pressed his mark and thought about some of his troops. Half of the black mass groaned in pain as their tattooes burned .

"Those of you whose marks burned will be led by Baron. Those whose didn't will be led by Glotts and Dragonis."

The whole black mass bowed and walked to their commanders.

"You will be joined by the giants, Vampires, giant apes, werewolves and Succubus'." said Voldemort. They will join you once you get to the castle. The Werewolves and apes will need the power of the full moon for this attack to work right. I will be providing the power of a fake moon and artificial light for the transformations to take place." He looked to Samson and McDonald, "You know what to do"

The black mass bowed again and were shooed off by Voldemort. "This should be a very good attack" he said, "I am not expecting any opposition."

Just then the seven death eaters came back dragging the man that was critisizing him back to Voldemorts feet. "He is dead master" said the one in front. "_AvadaKedavra" _Roared Voldemort as he pointed his wand at the man in front of him. The lifeless body flew across the room and landed in an position that had he been alive he would have been in a lot of pain. He was dead there was no way for him not to be.

He calmly strolled into the next room and shouted at his loyal death eaters. "Go my loyal death eaters and bring down Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The crowd of death eaters bowed and apparated away for the time was upon them that the final battle would begin today.

Voldemort pushed his mark again and called his final death eater. "O'Conner" said Voldemort "Go to your place and be watchful of his movements If he makes the only move he can make do your assigned duty."

"Yes Master" said O'Conner and she apparated away.

Voldemort smiled for the first time in years. That wretched school will finally be at an end and I will rebuild it as a school for the dark arts.

Harry and Hermione walked into their home in Merlins Square to put away their groceries and put up their portraits that they had ordered a couple of days ago. They had just put everything away and were sitting down on the couch, their lips an inch apart when a plume of flame appeared behind Hermione. Fawkes the phoenix appeared with a brick in his feet. The brick was from Hogwarts.

"Oh no, Now it's coming back to me" said Harry,

"What is it honey?" asked Hermione worriedly hugging him

"Before school let out, I had a dream, In the dream, Voldemort was talking to five of his death eaters. They were planning one last desperate attempt to seize Hogwarts. I woke up and before I even hit the floor, the information disappeared from my mind but I still had the feeling that something was going to happen during the summer break so I had Fawkes watch over the school so I'm guessing that there is an attack on the school right at this very moment. "said Harry.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione worriedly. "We have to get to Hogwarts we have to take the floo network as that is our only fast way out of the village."

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione walked over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder into the grate and yelled "Hogwarts." Hermione disappeared into the floo network and Harry got up to follow her. He walked into the fireplace and dropped some floo powder into the grate. "Hogwarts" he yelled and he fell into the floo network, He was spinnig and spinning getting dizzier and dizzier as time went on. He suddenly slammed into a wall and he realized he was still in the floo network. He could see the place where he wanted to end up but nobody could see him. He was trapped in the floo network and there was no way out as far as he knew. He utilized his heir power of flight and flew upwards figuring he would fly out of a chimney of some sort at the minstry or a hole in the ground. He flew for a couple of minutes not able to see much but green fire.

Hermione waited outside the fireplace that she came out of waiting for Harry to come out as well but it he never showed up. Two death eaters came out of the shadows of the great hall and grabbed her from behind. They gagged her and dragged her to their waiting master.

"Well, well, well if isnt' the Granger girl?" said Voldemort caressing Hermione's face. You are quite pretty for a mudblood."

Hermione spat at him. "You have no chance against Harry, he will beat you."

"Oh that is a good one mudblood but I'm afraid that your boyfriend is stuck in the floo network somewhere." said Voldemort as Hermione looked horrified. "He won't be able to get out until I reopen the network which will be never. I can live without the poor peoples excuse for apparating and so can my death eaters. There will be no more use for antidiapparition fields once I take over.

"You're a monster." said Hermione. though it was muffled by the gag in her mouth. she was trying to get to the engagement ring on her finger so that she could break free. She touched on of the jewels and hoped it wasn't the snake. She heard hissing behind her and felt something slither out of the ring on her hand and onto the floor. Her heart sank when she felt this. She pushed the next jewel over and a furry thing came out of the ring as well. She knew she had pushed the badger symbol when she saw a yellow and black badger just out of the corner of her eye. The badger was hacking away at her bindings to free her. Her hands got free before Voldemort called _"Avada Kedavra" _

The spell hit the badger right between the eyes and it dissolved. Hermione looked at the ring and saw that the topaz was really dark but there was a little yellow shining at the bottom and the snake was back in place.

"Now Mudblood, prepare to die." said Voldemort. Hermione pulled her ring out to the front of her and slammed her fist down on the biggest two jewels. A vortex appeared inside of it and she pointed the vortex at Voldemort. Harry came swirling out of the vortex bringing with him a load of green fire. Voldemort had just stuck his wand out there ready to strike when his arm got caught in the vortex. Voldemorts whole body was sucked into the vortex and it closed.

They looked at eachother. "Could it really be that easy?" they said together. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from outside and they went out to see what happened. On the ground was Ginny Weasley and standing over her was Draco Malfoy wand drawn and with a malcious look in his eyes but the look was slightly glazed over.

"That rat bastard" said Harry as he began to get angry and small strands of his hair was beginning to stand up and glow gold. "He betrayed us all just so he could get to Ginny and kill her"

"Harry honey look" said Hermione pointing behind Draco. There in the shadows of the trees was a death eater pointing his wand at him.

"Draco duck" Draco looked around and started to come towards Harry smiling evily. Harry flew up and pointed is wand at the man. _"Sectumsempra" _and a barrage of curved lights came out of Harry's wand and hit the man in the chest. He feel to the ground dead. With the puppeteer dead, the puppet fell to the ground and stood back up again.

Draco started crying when he was fully upright. "I killed her. "I killed Ginny" he said in between sobs. Hermione walked over to the unconsious form ofher friend and put her head to her chest. "She's breathing Draco but just barely. "You were able to fight off the curse enough that you only stunned her."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and pushed a chocolate frog into Ginny's mouth and used a mild heating charm. The chocolate melted and the chocolate ran down her throat. The youngest Weasley child stirred and woke up. She saw Draco and recoiled in fear. "You tried to kill me" she screamed. I trusted you You were my boyfriend and you tried to kill me."

"Ginny it wasn't his fault" said Hermione

"We saw the death eater control him" said Harry, "When I killed him, Draco fainted and regained his consiousness."

Ginny looked into Dracos eyes and saw only hurt and apologies.

Ginny hugged him and kissed him on the lips. They could not ignore the screaming and explosions any longer. The group of four ran off towards the noise and hopefully the end of the war. Before they got there, a lone figure swooped down on the group from one of the turrets. The figure landed on the ground and looked up at the group. "I am Baron I am one of the Dark Lords five elite death eaters" said Baron. I was a specialist of tactics and battle strategies. The Dark Lord recruited me and made me the commander of the first wave of forces." He looked up at the moon above him. "AAh I see that even though the dark lord is trapped in the floo network, the fake moon powerball is still shining brightly.

"Werewolves and apes look up at the sky and gain the power of your true forms." shouted Baron. he looked back at the group. "Your end is now. The powers these people have are nothing compared to the dark lords but they should be able to kill you after all you are only children."

Baron jumped into the middle of the group and attempted to take Ginny but Draco looked at the moon as well and then at the death eater.

"You have no idea what you have just done" said Draco as he released a tail from the belt loop of his jeans. I am not your ordinary monkey, I am a dragon." Draco began to change he grew a little bigger and wings arose from the back of his robes and the tail increased in size. Ginny looked on a little scared. The tail wrapped around Barons middle and picked him up easily. Draco took Baron and flung him against the castle wall.

Draco shrunk back to normal. Ginny looked scared at her boyfriend. Draco looked down at her. "You don't have to be afraid of me Gin." said Draco "I can change willingly but only during the full moon and even then I do not change completely. I only change completely when I have real need to. I cannot become that again until the next full moon and I assure the transformation is completely willing and I always have complete control over it."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. They embraced and Draco looked over at the body of the death eater he had just flung across the field. He was dead. They saw some of the people begin to grow and change. Some of the people began to grow bigger and some of them just grew hair and a tail. The apes grew so big that they could squash Grawp easily. And the werewolves were dangerous. They could bite anyone at anytime.

"Time to end this werewolf plague" said Draco "Harry can you fly me up so I can get to all of the werewolves in one shot?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry

"You'll see when I get up there just do it." said Draco

Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and carried him up into the sky. Draco pointed his wand at the large group of werewolves and yelled _"Imperio" _all of a sudden the werewolves stopped moving and stood frozen in place. "Werewolves, bite your comrade werewolves." said Draco as Harry was lowering him to the ground. All the werewolves bit at their fellow wolf and they all turned back to humans.

"Now for the apes." said Draco

"They won't be taken down by a bite." said Hermione "Those are Oozaru, their monkey transformations come from genetics and an old bloodline to the ancient order of the tail"

Everybody looked wierdly at her. "I'll explain it to you later just cut off their tails" said Hermione "That won't stop them forever but it will stop them until their tails grow back and that could take a long time."

They nodded at her and went in two directions. Draco and Ginny went in one direction and Harry and Hermione went in another. They took one monkey down at a time but it was taking too long as there were hundreds of them. Suddenly another explosion rocked the castle and the roof of the great hall caved in. Next they heard roaring coming from the trees and another black mass came out of the trees followed by more werelolves, and oozaru, and now Vampires and succubus'

"NOOOO" shouted Harry as more of his hair went gold "We spent all this time fighting off all those and now more comes along.

Harry pointed his wand at the fake moon powerball and shouted "_Finite Incantatem" _Nothing happened. "Harry that is powerful dark magic" said Hermione "The only way to make that go away is to let it fizzle out."

Draco and Harry flew up to the sky and got rid of the werewolf plague once and for all. "Now the only thing we have to worry about are the oozaru" said Draco as he and Harry landed.

"Not everything !" siad Ginny "Look!"

They all looked at where she was pointing and were shocked when they saw, Dudley, Susan, Steve, Pansy, Hank, Hannah, Riley, Cho, Neville, Luna, Narcissa, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, a little brown haired boy, Remus, Sirius,Tonks, Peter, James and Lily all unconsious being carried into the castle in cages. Harry's hair spiked the rest of the way and his eyes turned green. He flew up and towards the two death eaters that were moving the cages towards the castle. He didn't realize that Draco was still holding on to him and pulled him along too. Harry dropped Draco close to the cages and he also didn't realize that Hermione was carrying Ginny over to the cages as well.

Harry slammed into the death eater in the front and Draco slammed his shoulder into the one in the back. Harry was out of control as he beat the life out of the death eater with his bare hands. His magic being released out of anger was pulling bits of ground up while he got madder and madder. Draco was doing this too but his magic was going into his fists instead. They did not get up until the two death eaters did not have faces anymore. Harry pointed his hands at the two cages and they broke into dust. Harry did not calm down now even though the two death eaters were dead he wanted Voldemort. Hank, Riley and Steve were rejuvinated by Harry's blast of anger and they felt their own anger as well. They all told their friends to go and hide somewhere.

"Hank, Riley, Steve, go take out the rest of the death eaters, I will handle their master." said Harry

They all looked like they wanted to protest and opened thier mouths and began to speak. "Harry we don't t...

But before they could finish their sentence, Harry screamed screamed "NO I AM THE ONE HE WANTS, I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ATTACKED AT THE AGE OF ONE YOU WERE NOT. I AM THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO TAKE HIM DOWN AND I AM GOING TO BE THE ONE TO DO IT NONE OF YOU NEED TO DIE FOR ME TO END THIS WAR!"

The magic radiating of of him was pulling chunks of ground and brick up and into the sky

"NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY EXCEPT FOR VOLDEMORT" and with that he flew off to the great hall. In his anger he didn't realize how much he might have scared everyone. 'I'm sorry Hermione' he thought out to her.

'If I scared you I am very sorry'

'Harry you have to understand that we are here to help you and we don't appreciate getting out heads bitten off when we try to help you."

Harry continued on to the great hall and stopped. 'You're right honey' he thought back to her 'I just can't stand the thought of losing you.'

'I understand that but we really don't appreciate how you yell at us everytime we try to help you.' thought Hermione

'Again I'm sorry' thought Harry back to her 'I will make it up to you someway'

'You better' thought Hermione

'Gotta go it's fightin time' thought Harry

'Me too' said Hermione 'Good luck sweetheart'

'Good luck to you too' thought Harry as he landed and broke the connection. Harry landed in the great hall and looked around. There was brick all over the floor and the fireplace was destroyed. The floo network was visible inside it. He looked around and saw Voldemort sitting lazily in Dumbledore's old chair and McGonnagal's current chair.

"You Mother Fu" said Harry before he was cut off.

"Language Potter" said Voldemort "You wouldn't want your future brother in law to hear you would you? Oh Bradley"

A little boy of about 7 walked out from behind the chair and stood silently beside Lord Voldemort. But judging by the glazed look in his eyes he was under the imperious curse.

"You son of a bit..." said Harry but Voldemort silenced him before Harry could stop it.

"Now are we going to be good boy and not use so much profanity?" asked Voldemort.

Harry's anger enhanced magic canceled out the silencing spell and he could talk again.

"You are going to die Tom" said Harry as he pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"I don't think so Potter" said Voldemort as he raised his wand and prepared for battle. Voldemort put his wand arm down and looked at Harry "I've got a good idea Bradley attack"

Little Bradley jumped at Harry and began to punch and scratch at Harry's arms and chest. The magic radiating off of Harry's body canceled out Voldemorts Imperious curse and Bradley fell to the floor in a faint. "SON OF A BITCH." said Harry as he saw the light in Bradelys eyes return and he fainted. Harry's hair stood on end again and his eyes burned green.

He began to charge at Voldemort with his arms raised and power flowing into them. Voldemort did the same thing.

"You forget Potter, I am the heir to the great Salazar Slytherin, I have those same power you do even more as I have had my powers for more than 50 years longer that you have. I am 70 years old and I am just as young as your parents are because I have Immortality meaning I can never die" as their hands met and their powers began to fight eachother. Bright white light was coming off of Harry and Bright black light was coming off of Voldemort.

Harry's light was pushing back Voldemorts power and they were both pulling up concrete from the floor. and swirling around them. They broke apart when the castle wall broke as an oozaru broke through the wall and started throwing chunks of wall around. Suddenly the oozaru yelled and shrunk back to a human. "Sorry Bro" said Riley as he ran the other way and went after another monkey.

"Harry you will never survive tonight" said Voldemort "Your death will be a pleasure for me to witness."

"I don' care if I die as long as I take you with me" said Harry

Voldemort put his wand in his other hand and pulled up his sleeve. He pushed his darkmark in and there was a yell coming from outside. The death eaters that remained came through the wall followed by the group of people that were in the cages. They were followed by the people who had been captured in the tower in the middle of the ocean.

"Now my servants, attack Harry Potters friends" said Voldemort. The group behind Harry's friends, pointed their wands at them. A collective voice yelled "S_tupefy"_

Harry projected his magic at the backs of his friends and made a shield. Hermione noticed the symptoms of the group behind them and pointed her wand at them "_Iminicum Aedont Condium Folgore" _A white jet of light came out of his wand and created a white ring of energy around them. The ring hit the ground and created a dome around them. The people glowed and a black shadow came out of them and was absorbed by the white dome. The people fainted as their embedded dark energy was removed and they were left with no energy for the time being.

The group of Death eaters and created a mass of black in front of their master. "_Incubure Confestum ouis Magica." _Shouted Harry and the cyclone of magic came out of Harry's wand and increased the death eaters energy until most of them fainted. Many of the death eaters stood strong. The cyclone of magic pushed their hoods down and their masks askew. One of the death eaters had red hair and a very freckly face.

"But you were in Gryffindor" said Arthur "No respectable Gryffindor goes over to the dark side"

"Exactly what a better weapon for the Dark Lord than a Gryffindor who is around Harry Potter most of the time. I knew he returned the whole time. I just had to act like I didn't I was the perfect spy for Lord Voldemort, I had been passing information to the Dark Lord for over a year before I left Hogwarts and up until the attack today information from the ministry." Percy proudly "Besides, He did too" and he pointed his hand at Peter.

"That has nothing to do with this" said Sirius standing in front of Peter, "Peter was being controlled, He did not want to pass information but as soon as Voldemort wanted information his body took over and he could not control his actions"

"He still bears the dark mark and I know he feels it when Lord Voldemort calls for the death eaters." said Percy

"Enough of this" said Arthur, "How did you manage to avoid the magic increaser?"

"I did not avoid it" said Percy, "My comrades and I accepted it and let it increase our energy We are some of the weakest death eaters Voldemort has and Thanks to you Harry, we are now some of his strongest. And thanks to you father for being one of the weakest purebloods in the wizarding world."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BOY" yelled Molly beginning to cry.

"I am not your little boy mother, I am a servant to the great and powerful Lord Voldemort" said Percy happily pushing up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. "And you wonder why I turned to the dark side? All my life all you have been is an angry pushy manipulative Bitch"

Arthur lunged for his son and tackled him to the ground. "You do not talk to your mother like that"

"I'll talk to whoever I want however you want" said Percy as he bent his knees under his father and kicked him back to the group.

"_Avada Kedavra" _said Voldemort and two of his death eaters fell to the ground. He called it again and the group of unconsious death eaters on the floor were swept of their lives as well. With another flick of his wand, the death eaters were thrown into the floo network that was still open in the Hogwarts fireplace.

"Lets make this a fair fight and make it a little show while we are at it." said Voldemort "Glotts, Dragonis" he called out and the two remaining elite death eaters came out of the ceiling and landed in front of him.

"You called master?" they asked in unison

"Yes I wish for you to get in line and match your selves up with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" said Voldemort. "Death eaters get into a line and face your opponents"

Harry and his group got into a line and prepared for battle. Dragonis, and Glotts looked up at the powerball in the sky and saw that it was fading. They could not use their powerhouse spells without the moonlight. They got into their places across from Harry and Draco and got ready.

Spells whipped from every wand in the place. Arthur shot a stunning spell at Percy who blocked it with his own. "_Sectumsempra_" yelled Draco and the curved blades of light flew from the wand and were blocked by Glotts' own Sectumsempra spell.

Draco pounced on him and began to beat his face without using magic. Glotts was bleeding badly but was still alive. He got back up and hit Draco with a cutting curse at point blank range but Harry who was keeping an eye on his friends managed to push Draco down before the spell came out of his wand. Draco looked over at Harry and sent him a smile before returning to the duel. Percy had managed to send his father across the room within thirty seconds. Fred and george took up the fight after that looking more serious than they ever had before. They had both managed to defeat their opponents within 25 seconds and were waiting for a new opponent.

They took on Percy who sent them across the room to join their father. Ginny took up the fiight from there. Percy took her out easily and proceeded to take out every opponent that tried to beat him. Every opponent he was put against went flying across the room to join the rapidly growing group of defeated opponents. Draco and Harry had managed to defeat every one of the death eaters they fought. The only death eater that was left was Percy.

Draco and Harry jumped in front of Percy both pissed at him for hurting Hermione and Ginny. Harry's hair spikier and more gold. Harry and Draco pointed their wands at Percy and shot their most powerful spell they had. _"Florum Zila Copa" _said Draco and a pale light came out of his wand and hit Percy in the stomach.

"Harry Percy's worst fear has always been bees" said Arthur

"_Avada Kedavra" _said Percy

"_Craneor Magnus" _said Harry as he pointed his wand at the floor in front of Mr. Weasley and a chunk of rock erupted from the ground and blocked the curse. Harry looked back at Percy and his eyes burned greener than before. "_Oothra Noquah Ozarro" _

A swarm of bees came out of his wand and flew around Percy and landed on his arms and began to sting him. "Percy spazzed out more than Ron did when Ron was in the spider hole when they went after the cup. Harry kept his wand trained on Percy to make sure the bees stayed. Harry felt bad that he was doing a member of the Weasley family. Draco looked at Harry and saw the look in his eyes and poked his wand into the stream of bees and concentrated on the bees. "Harry go to them, I'll take care of him."

Harry looked over at the people he cared about most in the world. Then looked back at Percy and past Percy and at Voldemort. Harry sent an apologetic look at the people behind him and ran towards Voldemort. He slammed Voldemort with his shoulder and pushed him back into the throne which shattered. The gold splintered back towards the bee covered boy and Hermione's brother Bradley

"Bradley go to your sister and stay with her" said Harry as he and Voldemort pushed at eachother.

Bradley looked incredibly scared as he ran taking a wide turn around the bee beam. A ceiling chunk came out of the ceiling and came down and was going to hit right in Bradleys path.

_"Accio" _ said Hermione as she pointed her wand at Bradley. He flew forward, missed the boulder and into his sisters arms. "Oh Bradley" said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried"

"I'm fine" said Bradley beginning to cry "Mum and Dad aren't"

Hermione started to tear up as she looked him in they eyes "Bradley what happened to Mum and Dad?" she asked grasping his shoulders.

"They died" screamed Bradley as he buried his face into his sisters neck. "The bad man pointed a stick at them and they fell to the ground."

Hermione gripped him tighter as the full pressure of the situation fell on her shoulders.

Hermione stood up with tears still coming out of her eyes but her eyes were burning bright blue. Quite a contradiction to her warm brown eyes she is usually had.

She walked past Percy towards her boyfriend when she walked past Percy she waved her wand at him and he flew across the room and through the wall.

A stray spell came out of Voldemorts hand that Harry had not managed to block and hit Susan right in the chest. Dudley stood up and walked straight towards Voldemort his eyes burning Yellow. Draco was pushed back by Dudleys anger and went straight back for Ginny.

When Hermione and Dudley stood up next to Harry his eyes changed from Green to red. James looked at the group of three teenagers slackjawed. I can't believe it, The last remaining Heirs to the four great founders of this noble school have been reunited."

"Hey what are we? chopped liver?" asked Hank Riley and Steve in unison.

"No but Harry is truly the only true heir to Godric Gryffindor." said James

Harry, Hermione and Dudley stood next to Harry their eyes burning Red, Blue and Yellow respectively. Voldemort's eyes burned bright green at seeing this site in front of him.

They all disappeared into thin air and and began fighting at super speed. They all landed three seconds later breathing hard.

"You killed my family" said Hermione

"Yes I did and I enjoyed every second of it" said Voldemort "You should have heard them beg for me to let them go. It was very amusing."

_"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR" _Shouted Hermione as Harry shouted "_GALWIT MYSTO AEROTAN"_

The spells mixed in midair and reached Voldemort who sent it away with a flick of his wand. A blast of air came out of nowhere to stop the blast from going any further. "_Flans Partiays whenti whertati" _ shouted Dudley whipping his wand widely around himseld and a wall of wind appeared around the heirs from attacks from the outside or attacks from the inside getting out. Voldemort tried to cancel it out but the spells bounced back off from the wall of wind bounced the spells back. Voldemort was getting barraged by the spells that kept coming his way. Every time he would deflect a spell the wall of wind deflected it back.

Susan was getting back up about now and saw her boyfriend concentrating on keeping the wall up and a surge of pride overwhelmed her.

Harry and Hermione looked at Voldemort calmly but how could you really tell when their eye sockets had nothing but color in them.

Voldemort finally used protego to defend him with. The spell however kept getting stronger every time it bounced off of the wind wall and shattered Voldemorts shield with ease. The spell sent Voldemort flying across the area allowed by the wind wall and hit the edge. Voldemort hit the wall and bounced back his robes torn and his chest bloody.

"Can't stand the wind huh?" asked Dudley laughing "Why don't you put on a windbreaker."

Voldemort looked really pissed at the comment

"I am a wizard, I do not know what a windbreaker is" said Voldemort spitting up blood and shooting a lightning bolt shaped spell at Dudley which hit the wall and bounced back hitting Voldemort right in the chest and electrocuting him.

"Oh cut the crap Tom" said Harry "We all know you were born and raised in a muggle orphanage."

"Never lie about my past again" said Voldemort as he sent another wild shot lightning spell which hit the wall and bounced back again.

"It looks like you are going to be beaten in a few minutes here Tom" said Dudley "Either by us or your wildshots that bounce back and hits you."

Harry and Hermione laughed at that and waited for Voldemort to make the next move.

Voldemort was begining to get really angry at these children for having the nerves to stand up to him like this. "_Vulturus Avis" _yelled Voldemort

_"Orchideous"_ yelled Hermione and Harry sending rapid fire spell at the vultures that were coming out of Voldemorts wand and turning them into piles of flowers.

"_Incendio" _said Voldemort turning the flowers into a wildfire

"_Aqua Eructo" _said Hermione putting the blaze out.

"S_erpensortia Maxima" _ and a giant green puff of smoke came out of Voldemorts wand and a huge snake came out of it.

"_Sathayhethes" _said Harry to the snake which in english means listen to me not him. "_Sarthous" _ said Harry and the snake reared its head and went for Voldemort

_"Ipera Evanesca" _Said Voldemort and the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Trainus Maximus" _Said Harry, Hermione and Dudley in unison and three trains made out of white magical sparkles went straight at Voldemort and slammed him into the other wall. They heard screaming and saw blood coming out of Voldemorts body until the trains ran out.

When the trains faded away, they saw a man that was half dead but still very much alive.

"Now you've done it" he said as he pointed his wand at the sky. "_Lunis bombardo expledus" _

A glowing white ball of energy erupted from the tip of his wand and flew up into the sky out of the cyclone of wind. and exploded in the sky. Up in the air was the same powerball that was up in the sky about an hour ago.

Voldemort looked up at the powerball in the sky and began to laugh maniacally. He was changing shape drastically. He was growing bigger and bigger. He became a dragon a large fire breathing dragon. He was a Hungarian Horntail. Dudey let down the wall of wind and Draco looked up at the power ball in the sky.

"Ginny, I'll be back" said Draco after he kissed her and handed her his robe. He jumped into the air and began his transformation.

His shirt was ripped when his wings came out of his back and took shape. He used his wings to get more altitude and his shoes fell to the ground as his claws tore them apart. His tail that had been there the whole time grew 5 feet longer and a little thicker. The dragon snout took over his face and his hair slipped into his skull and his ears grew pointy. The shreds of his clothes fell to the earth to join his shoes. His skin became scales as he became larger. He eventually was the size of Voldemort himself. They began to fight in midair. The scales were shaved off as their claws scraped at eachother. Dragons blood rained down upon the great hall covering the people down below in its stench. Draco opened his mouth and shot a blast of fire at Voldemort who took it and fell back. Voldemort took a flip and flew back at Draco and shot his own blast at him. Draco shot another blast of fire and they met in midair. The two blasts sent sparks raining down upon the great hall. Voldemort whipped his tail around and wrapped it around Draco's neck. Draco moaned in pain until he slipped his head down and took a bite out of Voldemorts tail. Voldemort pulled his tail out of Dracos mouth and out from around his neck. Draco took off full speed and tackled Voldemort broadside.

Harry and Ginny looked up at the battling dragons. Draco and Voldemort were battling fiercly. Draco tackled Voldemort into the castle turrets.

"Yeah" yelled Fred and George "Well done Dragon"

Voldemort came back hard and slammed into Dracos chest. His wing kept going, and pierced Dracos wing badly. Voldemort held on to Dracos neck with his claws and shot a blast of flame at him.

Ginny screamed and cried as she could see the scales falling away. Draco took his tail and whipped Voldemort repeatedly on the back with it. Voldemort finally opened his claws and let Draco fall. He took another couple of stabs at Dracos wings with his claws. Draco let out a huge plume of flame and pained roars. Draco fell back to the ground and slammed into it unconcious.

"NOOO" screamed Ginny as she attempted to reach her fallen boyfriend. There was a nasty pool of plood pouring out of his wings and face and chest. I say attempted because family was holding her back.

Voldemort came flying down with a roar and scratched at Dracos neck with his giant claws. Harrys anger was rising at this.

"VOLDEMORT" he screamed "YOU HAVE NO HONOR NO DIGINTY YOU NEED TO HAVE RESPECT FOR OPPONENTS THAT HAVE FALLEN IN BATTLE. "

Harry flew up to the sky and pointed his wand at the powerball. "_Finishio Incantatem"_

A pure white spell came out of Harry's wand and wrapped itself around the powerball but did not destroy it. Harry felt a massive drop in energy from below him. He looked down and Voldemort was shrinking.

Voldemort screamed as his power was taken away from him. Harry flew down at him and focused his power into his hand. "_Stupefy"_ yelled Harry and he put his hand into Voldemorts face. The stunning spell sent Voldemort flying 10 feet away and landed into a heap on the floor. He stood up again and pointed his wand at Harry and the ground exploded around his feet. Harry fell to the floor beneath him and Voldemort followed him down to attack Harry. Voldemort decided to fall to give him more pressure when he landed. He let go of his flight and just fell.

Harry noticed that he was falling rather than flying and pointed his hand at Voldemort as his wand had been snapped in half during the fall. "_Sectumsempra" _shouted Harry as the curved blades of light erupted from a ball of magic in his hands. The spells cut into Voldemorts face and arms. Voldemort couldn't get his flight back as all his concentration was focused on his pain. He kept being pushed upwards by the lights. He reached the floor and seized his chance and pulled himself onto the floor and out of the danger.

Harry flew up slowly with his energy balling in his hands hair sticking up to its highest and more gold than ever before. "Voldemort" said Harry as he hovered in midair "You are going to die very soon"

"Harry Potter" said Voldemort "I am not going to die, you are" and he pushed his mark in and two more death eaters appeared behind him.

"You called Master" they said

One of these voices, Harry could recognize.

"SNAPE" yelled Harry "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR BETRAYING DUMBLEDORES TRUST" and he pointed his arm at Snape.

Snape looked at Harry in the eye and transmitted memories to Harry's mind at hyper speed and Harry knew Snape was on his side.

Snape pointed his wand discreetly at Voldemorts back and waited.

"You're pitful Riddle" said Snape as he concentrated on the stunning spell.

_"Reducto_" said Snape and a red beam of light came out of his wand and hit Voldemort in the back just as Harry's stunning spell hit him in the chest.

O'Conner pointed her wand at Snape but Snape pointed his wand at her and her wand snapped in half in her hand. Voldemort stood up and pointed his hand at Snape and breathlessly shouted

_"Avada Kedavra" _the green beam hit Snape right in the chest and wrapped around him. It sent him flying backwards and into the floo network. Arthur and Sirius ran towards the floo network and pointed their wands into it. "_Accio" _they said and Snapes body came out of the floo network and into their arms. They flew back two feet and put Snapes body on the floor behind the barrier that Harry had put up to protect Mr. Weasley from Percy's killing curse.

Harry, Hermione, and Dudley came back to the middle and waited for Voldemort to come back to his feet. Voldemort stirred slowly and looked at the three teenagers standing defiantly in front of him.

"You are children I will not be beaten by children" said Voldemort.

"You may not be beaten by us" said Hermione "Remember all of your Horcruxes are gone and your life is catching up with you at one hundred times regular speed"

"That means" said Dudley "That in the last month since Harry destroyed your last Horcrux your life has accelerated by 100 months meaning at least 8 years."

"Wow Dudley" said Harry I'm impressed when did you learn math that well?"

"My mum made me keep up with my muggle schooling on saturdays" said Dudley

"You could not have destroyed all my horcruxes" said Voldemort "I still have the original necklace crest of the hogwarts four"

"You mean this crest?" asked Harry as he reached into his pocket and threw the blackened remains of a necklace on the floor at Voldemorts feet.

Voldemort summoned the necklace from the floor and crushed it in what remained of his hands

Draco limped up supported by Ginny and looked at Voldemort

"You didn't even succeed in killing me" said Draco "And I was at my weakest back there"

"How can this be!?" screamed Voldemort

He pushed his mark again but no one came to his aid.

"You have no followers left Tom" said Harry as he stood in front of his frieds his arms spread. "All of your death eaters have either died in battle or you killed them.

Voldemort screamed as he had no followers left in the world. He was all alone. "I thrive on lonlieness" said Voldemort. "caring about people only slows you down in he long run"

"You're wrong Tom said Harry resuming his pose "caring about people is not a weakness it is a strength."

"He is right" said Hermione as she came up to stand up next to him their hands clasped together. "Caring about people is wonderful."

"Friends and family give you strength" said Sirius coming to stand next to Harry and clasping his hand. "Not power and slaves"

"Without friends and family we would all be as weak as you Tom" said James as he clasped Hermiones hand.

"We get our strength from being together " said Lily grabbing James' hand

"And the longer we stay together the sronger we become" said Steve holding his mothers hand.

They began to form a circle around Voldemort concentrating their magic together each person grabbing the persons hand before them.

"You can kill as many of us you want" said Pansy

"But those of us that are still standing will be the ones" said Riley

"That will get stronger" said Cho

"Because the more friends you take away" said Hank

"The more we care about them" said Hannah

"And the stronger we become" said Draco.

"And the weaker you become" said Ginny.

"All of us care about each and every one of the others" said Fred

"And we all care about this planet" said George

"And we refuse to let you take it over." said Mr. Weasley

"We will never give up the fight" said Mrs. Weasley

"You have no protection" said Neville

"No death eaters" said Luna

"No Horcruxes" said Dudley

"No power" said Susan

"And No chance" said Narcissa

"There is nothing that will stand in our way" said Charlie

"Of defeating you" said Bill

"You Voldemort" said Bradley

"Will die today" said Remus

"After all these years," said Tonks

"Of controlling the good" said Peter completing the circle

"We will stand up and fight you" said Harry

"Together" they all said together and concentrated their magic into eachother

_"Cresto Fragillious" _they said together and their magic collected around them. Their magic created a perfect offense and defense as all of Voldemort's spells bounced right back at him.

Bradley was holding strong even with his being a muggle but he had the tiniest drop of magical blood in him from Hermione being his sister and the Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw

Their magic combined to create a tidal wave of magic at Voldemort. Their good magic overwhelmed him. He screamed as the magic swarmed around him. He was washed away as the magic picked him up in its ebb and flow. He slammed against the wall of magic the witches and wizards were holding up.

Voldemort began to feel extreme pain as the good magic began to get into his blood.

"The light will never defeat the darkness" said Voldemort as he spit the good magic out of his mouth. "Even if I fall someone else will come up from somewhere to take my place."

"Then we will defeat them too" they all shouted in unison. "For the light will always triumph over darkness. Their eyes began to glow the color of their respective house colors or heritage. Mostly Red but there was a couple Green from Draco, Narcissa, Steve and Pansy. Some Yellow from Susan, Hannah, Hank and Dudley. And Blue, from Hermione, Bradley, Riley, Cho, Luna, and Tonks. The water looking magic changed to energy that lifted the battered and bloodied Voldemort off of the ground and held him in the air. The energy was coming off of the wizards and witches below in colors depending on their house or heritage.

The biggest portions of red came out of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were angriest at losing two of their sons by the evil of Voldemort.

Percy came up out of the rubble of the castle and felt the good magic coming out of the circle. His eyes burned bright red as he came towards the group.

"You my last loyal death eater" shouted Voldemort as he saw Percy coming from the rubble. "Save your master."

Mr. Weasley looked around at his son when he heard this pleading for a miracle.

"I am no longer your puppet" said Percy as he put his hands on his parents shoulders. The energy filled him and he began to flow his own magic into the circle. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took his hands and moved to the side and he joined the circle. Snape stood up and put his hands on Dracos shoulder. His eyes glowing green. Draco moved aside and Snape joined as well.

"How can you have so much power" screamed Voldemort as the energy flowing around him increased with the two magic sources added to the circle.

"We have the energy because of people we care about are here for us supporting us and making us stronger." said Harry as he thought of Hermione and the dream he had had that morning. 'When this is all over, we can have our own family' thought Harry to Hermione

'That's sweet Harry' Tonks thought back 'but I don't think Hermione or Remus would approve'

The whole circle laughed in their minde as Harry realized that he had a connection with all of these people in the circle right now.

'Lets get through this because remember we have to get to the wedding planner tomorrow' thought Hermione

Harry nodded and concentrated his magic more. 'Potter concentrate your magic into the connection you have with the Dark Lord' thought Snape 'The love and caring in your magic being forced into his mind will drive him to insanity and kill him'

Harry nodded back and concentrated on his scar which was the connections access point into his mind. Harry's scar began to glow and sent a beam of magic from it and straight into Voldemorts forehead. Voldemort stopped struggling against the magic as his consousness was forcefully ripped from him and into his mind for a final battle with his nemesis.

Harry and Voldemort landed in the main square in front of Godrics Hollow

"Interesting Potter" said Voldemort "Why did you chose this particular setting for the final battle?" They both noticed that they were completely healed once again.

"Simple Tom" said Harry as he concentrated his magic "This is where it began and this is where it will end." And with that Harry used his magic to propel himself across the courtyard and into Voldemort. Harry concentrated his magic into his fists and punched Voldemort in the face. Voldemort reeled back and placed his foot into Harry's stomach.

On the outside of Harry and Voldemort's shared subconsious, the two fighters were staring eachother down and their movements were based on what happened on the inside of the shared subconsious. When Harry landed the punch to the face Voldemorts head reeled back both in the battle and in the real world.

Harry and Voldemort currently had their hands locked together as their magic tried to push them apart. Harry reached his leg up and landed a magic enhanced kick to the groin and another kick to the stomach sending Voldemort flying.

Voldemort landed 20 feet away in a heap on the ground his body broken and bleeding. Harry came over to him and attempted to kick him. Voldemort disappeared and landed behind Harry. He picked Harry up by the collar and threw him across the square and into one of the houses near the Potter family home.

Harry regained his bearings and used his flight to land on the side of the house rather than in it. Harry flew back at Voldemort and picked him up and flew him back at the house. The house caved in when Voldemort went through the wall and came out the other side.

"Remember this is like a dream and in a dream if you die you die for real" said Voldemort picking up the sofa in the house with his wand and flinging it at Harry and following behind it for a sneak attack.

"That is just a legend" said Harry anticipating the sneak attack and making his move to dodge it. He took aim at the sofa and took control of its flight towards him. He let it come towards him and when it got close enough to him he moved it in front of him and laughed when he heard Voldemort slam into it. "It is not a legend and I am going to prove it to you" he said as he attempted to get his bearings back.

"This is not a dream this is a battle between out spirits so yes if one or both of us die in here we die for real. Leaving the winner here for all eternity" said Harry smiling as he pointed his wand at the sofa and sent it shooting towards the ground. "I created this link and the only out is death for you anyway. If I win I'll just wake up but if you win you will be stuck in here for all eternity."

He heard a bang which signified that Voldemort had hit the ground. Harry pointed his wand at the ground and concentrated on a dome of ground. _"Craneor Magnus" _said Harry and a dome of rock came out of the ground encasing Voldemort inside it. He raised his wand and the dome of earth came off of the ground and floated in midair right in Harry's targetting range. Still with his wand trained on Voldemorts dome, Harry pointed his finger at it and yelled _"Incendio Maxima" _a flume of fire came out of his hand and encased the ball of earth which began to melt.

"_Glacious" _ said Harry and the earth froze and made molten rock.

Harry could see that Voldemort couldn't break out of the ball. He could feel a large rise in energy coming from inside the ball and made a shield just in time as the rock suddenly exploded into surprisingly sharp pieces. The shield blocked the spell from going any further and they fell to the ground. Unfortunately the spell and the pressure of the rocks broke Harry's wand in half. Harry threw his wand at Voldemort and set it on fire. Voldemort whisked the flaming pieces of wood away and flew at Harry with his hands charged with magic.

Harry spread his arms around and concentrated his magic into his hands. "_Incendio" _said Harry concentrating on his left hand. _"Glacious" _ he said after that concentrating on his right hand. He pulled his hand together and concentrated his magic forward. The beam of magic fired forward and took form of a combination of extreme heat and extreme cold. The combination of air made Voldemort sick fast. Voldemort touched his nose and his sinuses cleared up the sickness.

Harry focused his magic to his hands again and pointed his hands at Voldemort

"Time to speed things up" said Harry "_Tempus Velocitas Maximas"_

The magic washed over Voldemort and he could feel himself aging rapidly

"What have you done to me!" screamed Voldemort

"I created a time vortex around your body. The vortex multiplies the current speed of time flow around your body by 10,000." said Harry

Voldemort looked terrified at what was about to happen to him.

"So like Hermione said, since your body is aging at 100 times normal speed to catch up to your natural age, that 100 os multiplied by 10,000 making your body age at one million times normal human aging." said Harry "Currently your body is aging at 2 years per minute."

"I will not be defeated by a child" said Voldemort as wrinkles began to appear on his face.

"Well you better hurry up then because according to my calculations, you only have about ten or twenty minutes left." said Harry as he dodged a killing curse.

Harry flew at Voldemort and charged his hands with the repelling spell and grabbed a hold of his face. Voldemort flew face first into another house destroying it. Voldemort charged his energy to the breaking point and created a massive wall of magic around himself that obliterated the houses around him within a 2,000 foot radius. Harry put up a shield around himself and was pushed back until the magic fizzled out. Harry's shield had been about to crack when the magic fizzled out. Harry didn't know how he was supposed to defeat a power that great. His thoughts must have transmitted to his body in the real world because just then he heard Hermiones voice in his head

'Harry concentrate on losing me' said Hermione

'I can't do that Hermione' thought Harry

'Harry if you don't do this you won't be able to defeat him' she thought back.

'I can't Hermione' he thought

'Harry think about how it felt to lose Ron, to lose Sirius, how it would feel if I died' she thought

Suddenly a scream ran through his head and he couldn't get Hermione back 'Hermione. Hermione HERMIONE!' he thought and his anger exploded around him and created a majorly huge sphere of magic expanded from around him and engulfed a 3,000 foot radius around him in destruction. Voldemort stood up just as the magic hit his area where he was standing. He was pushed back 1,000 feet and his body began to break up from the force and sheer power.

"You are the cause of this" said Harry as his anger exploded again and he warped from where he was to where Voldemort was standing "You are a waste of skin and magic you don't deserve to live"

Voldemort raised his fist to Harry which was now bony due to the sped up aging process. "I don't care how old I am I am not yet old enough to be defeated by you"

"I beg to differ" said Harry as his hair stood up again. He grabbed Voldemorts fingers and broke them all with one squeeze. Voldemort screamed as his finger bones were splintered. Harry's magic created a yellow flame around him as his anger increased.

Voldemort jumped another two years making him ninety. "I can still beat you Potter" said Voldemort before Harry punched him in the mouth.

"You are the reason Hermione is dead right now" said Harry as he pulled his punch back for another attack on the old man on the ground in front of him.

"I am going to beat you to death slowly" said Harry as his eyes glowed a menacing black

"Harry calm down" said a familiar voice "You need to calm down or you are going to have a psychotic break."

"Ron?" said Harry happily looking up at the sky to see his best friend floating in the sky as a ghost.

"Yeah it's me Harry" said Ron "Telling you to calm down because I don't think Hermione wants a vegetable husband that she has to change diapers for every day"

"Hermione is dead Ron" said Harry as he prepared to launch another strike on Voldemort who had just jumped another 2 years making him ninety two.

"No she isn't Harry" said Ron "She would be here too if she was"

Harry calmed down a little at hearing this news.

"But I heard a scream and she wasn't talking anymore" said Harry

"That was me I went into her mind to tell her to fake her death so you would lose your control and defeat him."

"You did that?" asked Harry

"Yeah but still calm down, I'll talk to you next time you are asleep mate." said Ron as he floated up to the sun.

"_Spector Expungo" _said Voldemort as he pointed his ninety six year old finger at Ron's ghost and a black beam of light came out of it and created a coccoon around Ron which made him explode.

"RON" screamed Harry as he lost control again. His magic took the shape of a giant fist and slammed ino Voldemort crushing him.

Harry immediately felt a drop in the evil energy in the atmosphere.

Harry saw the landscape break apart into and fall into the blackness below. He felt himself falling as well. Suddenly he was standing back where he was before he activated the mindlink. He was standing between Hermione and Sirius their magic still attacking Voldemorts body as well as the other peoples magic was still attacking as well.

"Let go" said Harry as he let his magic stop flowing. Voldemorts body fell to the floor a lifeless husk. A black mist rose out of Voldemorts body and took shape in the form of Voldemort.

"You may have been able to kill my body but you will not be able to kill my spirit." it said as it began to flow towards the group of people who helped to destroy him.

Hermione pulled a glass mayonnaise jar out of her pocket and un shrunk it.

Harry pointed his wand at the shadow of Lord Voldemort and said _"Horcri Creatos"_

A spiral of light came out of Harry's wand and wrapped around Voldemort. The coil pulled him into the mayonaise jar and Hermione shut the lid. The shadow of Voldemort was attempting to break the jar but was seriously unsuccessful.

Harry shrunk the jar and put it into his bottomless pouch.

"I will take this to the Department of Mysteries tonight and throw this trash into the veil." said Harry "I will then come back and pay for dinner"

"You will do no such thing young man" said Hannah

"And Why not?" asked Harry

"Because my aunt is the Mistress of Magic and I am sure she will be happy to give you a couple thousand free dinners from any restaurant in the world." said Hannah "In either world"

"I can't accept that" said Harry as he hugged Hermione

"You can accept it Mr. Potter" said Hermione as she grasped his hand.

Harry looked at her in the eyes and thought to her 'I am not going to accept that from anyone'

'Harry do you enjoy kissing me?' thought Hermione

"Okay dear" said Harry as he kissed her

'You're lucky I can't resist your lips' thought Harry

"AWWW" said Everyone else "That was so sweet"

"Did you all just hear that?" asked Harry

"Yes" they all said in unison enjoying the embarrassment on the two kids faces

"Damn" said Harry

The whole group began to laugh. It was a laugh that foretold many more to come as there was no more dark lord to take away happiness.

"What are we standing around here laughing about?" asked Harry "we have to fix this place and get these people to St. Mungos."

They all nodded and went their seperate ways to fix the castle.

"Now Hermione tell me about this order of the tail." said Harry as he pointed his hand at a pile of bodies to levitate them into the great hall.

Hermione's eyes shined bright when she heard this request.

"Are you Serious?" asked Hermione as she did the same thing with her wand.

"No that would be me" said Sirius as he walked by hovering a pile of rocks towards the great hall wall.

"The order of the tail was an ancient form of dark magic. The participants of this order would be trained in combat techniques such as dark magic, defensive magic and transformations. As they order members grew in rank their masters would increase their tails length and colors. Most of the order of the tail were dark creatures but there were some that broke off into another group. They called themselves the coalition of the tail. The coalition was a group of good members of the order of the tail. They were the ones who were able to make their hair gold in a stressful situation." said Hermione pausing to take a breath

"Like me?"

"Yes Harry you are one of the only members left from the coalition of the tail." said Hermione

"But I don't have a tail" said Harry

"No you don't but that's probably because the bloodline traits harbored more hair than tail." said Hermione

"But you think that if I get into a real stressful situation the tail will grow out?" asked Harry

"I don't know Harry" said Hermione "I would have thought that being close to death would have released one of your parents tails though"

"Maybe it isn't the stress that brings it out it might be the thought of losing a loved one." said Harry

"How do you figure that?" asked Hermione as she levitated another group of fallen people into a pile.

"When I thought you had died, I felt extreme pain in my lower back." said Harry I didn't notice it until Ron showed up and told me to calm down."

"You talked to Ron?" asked Hermione

"Yeah he said he came into your thoughts and told you to fake your death so I could release my power." said Harry "Now tell me more about this order of the tail."

"Well the coalition of the tail was obviously the nemesis of the Order of the tail. They had been enemies since some of the highest ranking students mastered the tails spell and took off to make their own tail group. The coalition of the tail was getting more good members that the order was getting bad so the order of the tail began to kidnapp women to breed little baddies from birth. The coalition eventually got fed up with the evil deeds of the order so they waged an all out war with them. After many years and many generations of battle, the order and the coalition weren't sure who was who anymore so they gave up the fight and hid thier tails from society never knowing who to fight and who not to fight." said Hermione

"Voldemort must have tracked down the remaining members of both groups and put them together." said Harry

"Yeah that would be the best bet anyone could make" said Hermione

"How do we know who we should fight and who we should lock up?"

asked Harry

"We don't we can't either because these are the only people we have evidence of that have ever done anything wrong." said Hermione

"Okay so what happened next?" asked Harry

"Well they all blended back into society." said Hermione

"I think Draco and one of his parents may be members of one of those groups." said Harry

"Because of his dragon thing?" asked Hermione

"Could that be possible?" asked Harry

"Well let's see," said Hermione "Through years of breeding with trolls and Giants and possibly even dragons, I think it is entirely possibly that in this day and age we have many different transformations that could be made."

"Speaking of transformations," said Harry How is it that Draco was able to control his transformation and Voldemort wasn't?"

"I think it takes a level head and calm demeanor to transform like that." said Hermione "Draco must have a very calm head to be able to transform like that during the full moon especially with how his home life used to be before you put his father away."

"Yeah" said Harry "Good thing he didn't have that before Ron made that bet with him"

"Why is that?" asked Hermione

"Because I would have a 2 ton dragon beating the Gryffindor tower to bits every full moon." said Harry

"Yeah" said Hermione pulling her hair up in a ponytail and pointed her wand at a pile of rubble.

"You know this is stupid" said Harry

"What's stupid?" asked Hermione

"Cleaning up like this" said Harry

"We are not going to leave this mess for the house elves to clean up" said Hermione stomping her foot on the ground "They are already overworked and underpaid"

"I meant we should use reparo as a group from the air." said Harry as he kissed her "duh"

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione looking at him and crossing her arms

"Nothing" said Harry

"No kisses for a week" said Hermione as she turned around smiling.

"Over here" yelled Harry

The group ran over to them. "What is it Harry?" they asked

"We should be fixing this place from the air" said Harry "Dudley come over here"

Dudley walked over to Harry and Hermione "Crouch down and concentrate on a large pillar of land while you touch the ground below." said Harry

Harry Hermione and Dudley crouched down and placed their hands on the ground. _"Craneor Magnus" _They said together and a huge pillar of ground shot them upwards high above the castle and in plain view of the whole of the Hogwarts grounds. They all walked to the side of the pillar and pointed their wands at Hogwarts.

_"Reparo"_ they said together and a large red vortex came out of their wands and engulfed the castle in its power. The rubble from the great hall came back up and placed itself into the appropriate place resealing the ceiling. The ground next to the castle on the side of the lake began to shake and a tower shot up from the ground.

"Amazing" said Hermione above the din of the repairs coming from the castle below. "That is the ancient entrance to the nether castle. Under the castle is an ancient castle that the great and noble founders deemed too dangerous for teaching and tore down the entrance hoping no one would ever find the place and get hurt."

"I would think that Slytherin would have gone down there anyway to protect his own secrets from the rest of the founders" said Draco

"Yeah he did" said Hermione It was rumored that he used this entrance to enter the chamber of secrets without having to to go down the drain."

"Really" said Harry "Maybe someone should go down there and archive the place for us. Maybe someone who have experience in mapmaking and mischiefmaking."

"We'll do it" said James as a bridge was repairing itself "What say you Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot"

"Of course" they said together

Fred and George looked astounded that these people they had known and talked to for two years were their heroes since first year

"We have so much that we want to talk to you about" said Fred and George going up and shaking each of their hands in turn

"Later" said James over the din of the bridge being repaired to the rest of the castle. "Right now we have to get down to that castle."

"We'll go down with you." said Harry

"We would love that" said Sirius "But who knows how much danger is down in that castle"

"You have got to be kidding me" said Harry giving Sirius a look that suggested that he was not happy with that.

"What?" asked Sirius raising his shoulders.

"I just killed Voldemort and you worry about danger" said Harry "If there is any danger down in that thing it will be me having an anger episode"

"We would still prefer that you didn't" said Lily

"Well that's good because I am 18 remember?" said Harry

"Yeah I do but you are still our son" said Lily

"We are going" said Steve

"Fine" said Lily

Harry flew down and cut through the rock holding them up there. He concentrated and hovered the mound of earth over to the window near the bridge of the underground castle. Harry pointed his hand at the pillar of rock and it lowered back to the ground. Everyone jumped into the castle and Harry stood in the window sil. He lowered the rock back into the ground where it was and jumped into the castle.

James led the way across the bridge and into the under Hogwarts. They opened the door at the end of the bridge and down the spiraling stone staircase. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they opened another door and torches flickered into life all along the current corridor.

"Wow" said Hermione "We are the first people to be standing in this castle since the founders themselves."

"Let's get started" said James as he took out his wand and prepared to defend

"Dad maybe I should take point" said Harry "I am the one who defeated Voldemort after all and need I mention wandless?"


End file.
